Atração irresistível
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Ambição ou desejo. Paixão ou conveniência. A vida é feita de escolhas, mas só algumas levam à verdadeira felicidade... Último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários iniciais**

_Olá pessoal!  
Eu tinha decidido me aposentar como ficwritter em caráter definitivo. Por isso, pensei um milhão de vezes antes de postar essa nova fic. A razão é simples: estou cansada de ficar implorando para que os meus leitores comentem os capítulos. É desgastante pra mim e pra vcs que me acompanham.  
Ok, ninguém é obrigado a gostar das minhas histórias. Mas é muito chato saber que um capítulo foi lido por mais de 50 pessoas e só __**duas **__comentaram. Esse tipo de coisa me deixa super desmotivada.  
Ok, ninguém é obrigado a comentar. Mas, se o leitor gastou seu tempo lendo a fic, pq não pode perder mais dois minutinhos pra falar o que achou?  
É muito legal compartilhar minhas fics aqui no site, mas acho importante receber um retorno. Preciso saber se o capitulo agradou, o que vcs imaginam que irá acontecer com os personagens, etc, etc...  
Bom, chega de blá-blá-blá. Eu comecei a escrever essa fic, mas não sei se ela vai agradar. Se vcs comentarem, ficarei felicíssima. Caso contrário, vou pensar mais um milhão de vezes antes de postar o resto. _

_Obs: Um agradecimento especial à minha beta-reader, Dra. Nina, por mais esta colaboração._

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**ATRAÇÃO IRRESISTÍVEL**

**Capitulo 1**

**Japão, 1928**

Dominado por uma profunda irritação, o rapaz de cabelos azulados atravessou com passos rápidos o imponente jardim da mansão. Não conseguia enxergar nada à sua volta. Estava com raiva, muita raiva... uma raiva insana e incontrolável.  
A briga que acabara de ter com seu avô o deixara fora de si. Ele ignorou completamente as carpas alaranjadas que nadavam no pequeno lago artificial. Não reparou na pequena fonte ornada com esculturas de mármore italiano, nem no extenso gramado enfeitado por flores das mais diversas cores. A única coisa que despertou a sua atenção foi a velha cerejeira que escalara inúmeras vezes quando era menino.  
Ikki aproximou-se da árvore frondosa, cujos frutos tantas vezes haviam adoçado seu paladar. Sua ira era tanta que ele nem levou em consideração as memórias afetivas da infância. Descontrolado, começou a socar o tronco com toda a força, descarregando nele a sua indignação.  
Quando se acalmou um pouco, o rapaz deixou-se cair aos pés da cerejeira e lá permaneceu por um longo tempo, enquanto meditava sobre sua vida.  
Ele acabara de regressar à terra natal depois de passar vários anos morando na Europa. Uma carta o informara de que seu avô estava gravemente enfermo e implorava por sua presença. Preocupado, Ikki decidiu atender ao pedido do patriarca da família Amamya e embarcou no primeiro navio com destino ao Japão.  
O reencontro com o avô havia terminado em uma violenta discussão. O Sr. Amamya comunicara ao neto e único herdeiro que estava à beira da morte, o que provocou uma ligeira comoção no rapaz. No entanto, o que o havia deixado furioso fora a exigência que o avô fizera: ele só receberia a herança se estivesse casado.  
Portanto, Ikki precisava encontrar uma noiva com urgência e marcar a data do casamento. Tal ultimato não o teria revoltado tanto se ele não estivesse firmemente decidido a jamais se casar.

Quando o neto revelou ao Sr. Amamya sua aversão a matrimônios, recebeu em troca uma resposta bastante áspera:  
- Se você não se casar, não verá um único centavo da minha fortuna!  
- O senhor não pode me obrigar a isso! – retrucou o rapaz, revoltado.  
- Pensa que eu não sei tudo sobre a vida desregrada que você leva na Europa? – perguntou o velho, igualmente alterado – Noitadas com prostitutas em bordéis de luxo, bebedeiras, gastança desenfreada... como você espera que eu deixe o meu precioso patrimônio para um neto promíscuo e perdulário que jogará fora tudo o que eu levei anos para juntar? – concluiu ele.  
- O dinheiro que eu gastei nas minhas noitadas foi ganho com o meu trabalho! – gritou Ikki, perdendo a paciência – Desde que me formei arquiteto, nunca mais lhe pedi um centavo que fosse!  
O Sr. Amamya esmurrou a mesa.  
- Eu não nasci em berço de ouro como você! Muito pelo contrário! Passei a vida toda trabalhando duro para conquistar tudo o que tenho! – gritou o avô – O meu desejo é que você volte para cá e assuma os meus negócios! Mas como posso deixar minha empresa para alguém como você, que não dá valor ao próprio dinheiro? Com toda certeza, também não dará ao meu!  
O rapaz se enfureceu ainda mais:  
- Quem disse ao senhor que eu quero voltar? Eu tenho meu escritório de arquitetura na França e não posso deixar tudo para trás!  
- Você já passou tempo demais brincando de ser arquiteto! É hora de assumir a empresa que será sua... isto é, se você obedecer as minhas condições!  
- Eu não vou assumir seus negócios, muito menos me casar! Eu só voltei para revê-lo porque o senhor disse que estava muito doente, mas pretendo voltar o mais rápido possível para a Europa! – disse Ikki, desafiando-o.  
- Você não vai voltar para a Europa! Não posso permitir que você esbanje a sua herança com mulheres da vida! Você precisa de uma esposa para te colocar na linha! – vociferou o Sr. Amamya.  
- Eu já disse que não quero ficar aqui! Além disso, eu não preciso de uma mulher no meu pé! – insistiu o neto.  
- Você já está mais do que na idade de se casar! Aliás, você já teria se casado há muito tempo se...  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – berrou Ikki, perdendo totalmente o controle.  
- Mais respeito comigo, moleque! – repreendeu o avô – Você não pode passar a vida toda na esbórnia só porque aquela moça preferiu se casar com outro!  
A referência ao passado do rapaz o deixou completamente transtornado, levando-o reagir com rispidez.  
- Chega! Se o senhor quiser me deserdar, fique à vontade! Eu não vou me curvar aos seus caprichos! – decidiu ele, antes de sair do escritório e bater a porta.

"_Isso não é justo!"_, pensava Ikki, contrariado. Não sabia o que fazer diante daquela imposição. Se não a cumprisse, seria deserdado e perderia os milhões que seriam seus por direito... por outro lado, não queria se sujeitar a um casamento arranjado apenas para satisfazer a vontade do avô!  
O rapaz permaneceu um longo tempo refletindo sobre aquele dilema, até que acabou adormecendo ao pé da cerejeira onde estava recostado. Só despertou algumas horas depois, e foi então que ele se viu diante de um rosto que lhe parecia bastante familiar...

**Enquanto isso, em outra parte da cidade...**

O ateliê da modista Madame Sophie era o mais badalado de Tóquio, possuindo uma clientela de alto poder aquisitivo. Todas as narikins [1] que seguiam as modas européias freqüentavam o local, famoso pela produção de vestidos e acessórios extremamente requintados.  
As costureiras do ateliê conversavam despreocupadas quando a patroa chegou inesperadamente. Encarando-as com desprezo, passou a tratá-las com a arrogância costumeira.  
- Vocês não são pagas para ficarem fofocando! Esses vestidos têm que ficar prontos ainda hoje! - exigiu ela - Caso contrário, todas terão seus salários descontados no final do mês!  
- Com esse salário de fome, não sobrará nada se formos descontadas... – cochichou June para sua colega Marin.  
- O quê a Srta. disse? – perguntou Madame Sophie, virando-se para a jovem de cabelos loiros.  
- Nada, Madame... – respondeu a funcionária, desviando seu olhar para a máquina de costura.  
- É bom mesmo, senão vai se ver comigo! – retrucou a patroa, desconfiada. Voltando-se para as demais, ela continuou a bradar ordens – Andem, suas molengas! Minhas clientes não podem ser prejudicadas pela falta de empenho de vocês!  
Depois que Madame Sophie se retirou, June começou a imitá-la na frente das colegas, arrancando muitas risadas.  
- Melhor parar com isso, June! Se a Madame descobrir que você nos diverte às custas dela, vai te colocar no olho da rua! – aconselhou Marin.  
- Essa megera nos explora, faz a gente trabalhar 14 horas por dia e ainda paga uma miséria... acho que merecemos um pouco de diversão! – justificou-se a loira.  
- Sim, mas e se você for demitida? Como vai se sustentar, se a sua família é tão pobre? – insistiu a ruiva.  
- Sei lá... prefiro nem pensar nisso! – desconversou June – Minha vida é tão difícil e sacrificada que só me resta sonhar com um futuro melhor...  
- Eu também gostaria de sonhar com um futuro melhor, mas infelizmente esta é a minha realidade... – suspirou Marin.  
- Ainda somos jovens... quem sabe a gente tenha a sorte de encontrar maridos ricos? – perguntou a loira, com ar sonhador – Daí, eu pediria demissão e só voltaria a esse ateliê como cliente!  
- Você parece a minha prima Shina... – comentou Marin, com um sorriso sarcástico – Ela vive dizendo que só se casará para dar o golpe do baú, e acha que eu devia fazer o mesmo. Mas eu jamais me casaria com alguém por interesse...  
- Dependendo do noivo, eu até faria isso... – admitiu June – Se fosse um velho de 80 anos, logo eu ficaria viúva e passaria o resto da vida aproveitando a fortuna dele!  
A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente e discordou:  
- Eu não seria feliz em um casamento sem amor...  
As duas jovens se calaram e voltaram ao trabalho, enquanto refletiam sobre suas respectivas vidas. Marin tinha 24 anos, era órfã e morava em uma pensão bastante humilde. Sua única parente viva era a prima Shina, dois anos mais nova do que ela. Apesar de ser uma moça muito bonita, Marin ainda não se casara, e já estava perdendo as esperanças de encontrar um marido. Ela dedicava boa parte de sua vida ao trabalho como costureira no ateliê de Madame Sophie. No tempo livre, costumava ficar em seu quarto, lendo ou bordando. Sua vida era muito monótona e solitária, mas não enxergava perspectivas de mudança.  
Por sua vez, June morava com os pais e a irmã mais nova. Odiava trabalhar no ateliê, mas, assim como Marin, não encontrava oportunidades de progredir na vida. Sua única esperança era fazer um bom casamento. Embora tivesse apenas 19 anos e flertasse com todos os rapazes que julgava bonitos, morria de medo de passar a vida toda trabalhando no ateliê e envelhecer pobre e sozinha.

No entanto, apesar de todas as dificuldades, as duas costureiras não perdiam as esperanças de que dias melhores estariam por vir...

**Na mansão Amamya...  
**Por alguns segundos, Ikki ficou encarando a empregada que estava parada na sua frente.  
- Com licença... está precisando de alguma coisa? – perguntou a jovem.  
Quando finalmente a reconheceu, ele ficou bastante espantado.  
- Shina! É você mesma?  
- Ainda se lembra de mim? – surpreendeu-se ela.  
- Como não? Quando éramos crianças, nós dois vivíamos brincando juntos! – disse o rapaz, abrindo um grande sorriso – Como você cresceu!  
- Você também... – respondeu Shina, irônica.  
- E a sua mãe, onde está? – perguntou Ikki.  
- Ela morreu há alguns anos... – revelou a garota, um pouco entristecida.  
- Sinto muito...  
- O Sr. Amamya contou que você tinha voltado... – disse ela, mudando rapidamente de assunto.  
- Nem acredito que fiquei fora durante 13 anos... praticamente metade da minha vida! – afirmou o rapaz, levemente nostálgico – Depois que o meu avô me mandou para o colégio interno, eu só saí de lá quando fui estudar na França, onde me formei em arquitetura. Eu pretendia continuar vivendo na Europa, mas ele exigiu que eu voltasse.  
- Seu avô está muito doente, Ikki.  
- Eu sei, e lamento muito. Mas isso não dá a ele o direito de se intrometer na minha vida pessoal! – irritou-se Ikki.  
- Como assim?  
- Ele quer me obrigar a um casamento que não desejo! – revelou o jovem arquiteto, com um semblante contrariado – Se eu me recusar, ele me deserda!  
- Mas ele já escolheu sua noiva? – quis saber Shina, sem conter a curiosidade.  
- Que eu saiba não, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu não quero me casar!  
- Por que não?  
- Eu tenho urticária só de ouvir essa palavra...  
- Por quê? – insistiu a jovem, indiscreta.

Visivelmente amargurado, Ikki decidiu revelar o grande mistério de seu passado para a velha amiga de infância.  
- Alguns anos atrás, eu passei férias na Alemanha, e lá conheci uma moça... o nome dela era Pandora...  
- E daí?  
- Ela já era comprometida... estava de casamento marcado com um conde, e mesmo apaixonada por mim, não quis terminar o noivado... – explicou o rapaz, num tom que mesclava tristeza e rancor.  
- Será que essa Pandora gostava mesmo de você? Porque ela não rompeu com o tal conde? – questionou Shina, cada vez mais interessada na história.  
- Porque o pai dela descobriu que ela estava se encontrando comigo e decidiu prendê-la em casa até o dia do casamento. Eu consegui enviar alguns bilhetes por meio dos empregados, e propus à Pandora que fugisse comigo... ela até concordou, mas acabou mudando de idéia porque o pai dela teve um enfarte. Por isso, a Pandora preferiu cumprir a promessa que fez a ele e se casou com o conde... – concluiu Ikki, num tom ressentido.  
- Não deve ser fácil superar uma decepção dessas... – comentou a garota, solidária – Mas, já que ela se casou com outro, porque você não faz o mesmo?  
- Porque nunca perdi a esperança de que ela seja minha algum dia... – confessou o rapaz, sem encará-la – Nada impede que ela fique viúva, ou até mesmo que se divorcie...  
- Eu não contaria com isso... – opinou Shina.  
- De qualquer forma, eu decidi que não me casaria com nenhuma outra mulher! – respondeu ele, irritado – Como posso propor casamento a alguém se ainda amo a Pandora?  
- Você disse isso para o seu avô?  
- De que adiantaria? Ele acha ridículo que eu continue preso a uma "bobagem adolescente" – explicou Ikki, num tom irônico – O velho tem medo que eu torre a minha herança em noitadas com mulheres de vida fácil... ele acha que uma esposa vai colocar rédeas em mim!  
- Talvez ele esteja certo... – comentou a garota, com um sorriso sarcástico.  
- Duvido... de qualquer forma, ele ameaçou me deserdar caso eu não arrume uma noiva antes de sua morte!  
Shina ficou pensativa durante alguns segundos. Subitamente, uma idéia audaciosa surgiu em sua mente...  
- Ikki, acho que eu tenho a solução ideal para o seu problema... – disse ela, com um semblante misterioso.  
- Impossível... eu terei que dar adeus ao dinheiro do meu avô para sempre! – lamentou-se o rapaz.  
- Eu sei de alguém que pode se casar com você sem exigir nada em troca... a não ser uma pequena parte da sua herança, naturalmente!  
- É mesmo? E quem seria essa louca? – perguntou Ikki, curioso.

Sorrindo cinicamente, Shina respondeu:  
- Eu!  
- Você? – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

[1] Narikin: sinônimo de "novo rico"

**Próximo capitulo (caso a fic continue a ser postada XD)**

_- Ela está doente? – espantou-se Marin.  
- Não... – respondeu Aioria, achando graça na pergunta – Nós temos um assunto para resolver, mas não tem nada a ver com a saúde dela...  
A jovem ficou apreensiva. E se ele contasse para sua patroa que a vira usando um dos vestidos de noiva da loja? Do jeito que Madame era intolerante, não duvidava nada que a demitisse!_

_- Você está me dizendo que... que você seduziu essa menina, Ikki? – escandalizou-se o avô.  
- Não fui o primeiro nem serei o último a dormir com uma empregada! – justificou-se o neto.  
- Onde você estava com a cabeça? – gritou o velho – E se você a tiver engravidado?  
- Justamente por isso eu preciso me casar com ela... é bem provável que ela esteja esperando um filho meu! – mentiu Ikki, divertindo-se com o desespero do avô. _

– _Nós vamos dormir em quartos separados, porque eu gosto de ter privacidade... mas isso não impedirá que eu faça visitas ocasionais ao seu quarto... – concluiu ele.  
- Parece justo... – respondeu ela, ligeiramente corada.  
- Eu sei que o nosso casamento não será por amor, mas eu sou homem e tenho minhas necessidades, se é que você me entende..._


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Comentários:**

_Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários que recebi. Espero que vcs continuem acompanhando a fic e me digam o que estão achando (inclusive os leitores que ainda não se manifestaram XD). A opinião de vcs é muito importante, blz?  
Obs: meu niver é nesta semana XD Eu adoraria receber umas reviewzinhas de presente *cara de pau mode on* _

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie _

**Capitulo 2**

Ikki encarou a jovem empregada com um olhar perplexo e disse:  
- Você só pode estar brincando... isso não teria o menor cabimento!  
- Por quê? Só por que eu sou pobre? – perguntou Shina, de modo áspero - Você precisa de uma esposa, e eu preciso de dinheiro. Podemos unir o útil ao agradável...  
- Não vai me dizer que você sempre foi apaixonada por mim... essas histórias de empregadas que amam os patrões em segredo são tão clichê! – ironizou o rapaz.  
- Não seja tão pretensioso! – respondeu ela, levemente irritada - Não sou uma mulher como as outras! Eu penso com a cabeça, e não com o coração! Não quero me casar com você por causa dos seus belos olhos... a única coisa que me interessa é o seu dinheiro!  
Por mais absurda que a idéia de se casar com Shina lhe parecesse, Ikki não podia negar que a audácia dela o encantava.  
- Pelo menos, você é sincera... – afirmou ele – Mas, e o meu avô? Quem garante que ele aceitaria você como minha noiva? Afinal, você é apenas uma criada...  
- Ele deve estar tão desesperado para ver você casado que provavelmente não se importará com esse detalhe... além disso, você pode inventar que me "seduziu" e terá que reparar o seu erro... – sugeriu a jovem, tentando convencê-lo.  
O rapaz ficou pensativo. Duvidava que seu avô aceitasse seu casamento com uma simples empregada, mas talvez Shina tivesse razão.  
- Digamos que eu concordasse com a sua proposta... nós teríamos que esperar alguns dias antes de contar ao meu avô, senão ele poderia desconfiar de que essa história não passa de uma armação!  
- Isso é o de menos... – respondeu ela, impaciente – Eu só quero saber se você concorda em fazer um acordo pré-nupcial, se comprometendo a repassar parte da sua herança para mim...  
- E quanto você quer para se casar comigo? – perguntou Ikki.  
- Bem... digamos que 40% da sua herança não seria nada mal...  
- O quê? Você está exigindo praticamente metade da minha herança? – indignou-se o rapaz – De jeito nenhum! No máximo, eu te ofereço 20%!  
- Mas isso é uma mixaria! – retrucou a jovem, com um semblante irritado – Trinta por cento e não se fala mais nisso!  
- Ainda acho muito!  
- Melhor me dar 30% do que perder toda a sua herança, você não acha? – perguntou Shina, irônica.  
- Você não é a única mulher com quem eu poderia me casar! Não me faltam opções... – esnobou Ikki.  
- Pode até ser, mas acho que nenhuma mulher concordaria em se casar com você apenas para salvar a sua herança, sem receber nada em troca... - argumentou a criada - Você acabou de me dizer que ama a tal Pandora. Quem em sã consciência se casaria com um homem que é apaixonado por outra e aceitaria isso passivamente?

A pergunta fez com que o rapaz hesitasse. Certamente não seria digno de sua parte esperar que alguma mulher se casasse com ele e se conformasse em viver ao seu lado sem ter nenhuma esperança de conquistar o seu amor... a menos que a compensasse de outra forma, como Shina havia lhe sugerido.  
- Eu vou pensar na sua proposta... depois que me decidir, eu a avisarei! – afirmou Ikki.  
- Vou esperar ansiosamente! – respondeu a jovem, antes de retornar para seus afazeres dentro da mansão.  
Apreensivo, ele observou-a se afastar. Jamais imaginara que uma simples criada como ela seria capaz de uma atitude tão inusitada como a de pedi-lo em casamento, e ainda deixar claro que o fazia apenas por interesses financeiros. Shina sempre fora uma criança impulsiva e destemida, mas se surpreendera ao perceber que ela se transformara em uma mulher tão fria e ambiciosa.

* * *

Enquanto trabalhava, a jovem de cabelos verdes fazia planos para o futuro. Passara a vida inteira sonhando com vestidos caros, jóias e festas luxuosas, mas sua realidade era bem diferente. Como odiava esfregar o chão, espanar o pó dos móveis, lavar e passar roupas! Sempre desejara ser rica e ter vários empregados à sua disposição, mas como conseguiria isso sem ter nascido em berço de ouro? Só lhe restava um único meio possível para enriquecer: dar o golpe do baú em algum desavisado.  
No entanto, tinha plena consciência do quanto isso seria difícil. Como arrumaria um marido de posses se raramente saía daquela casa? Sem oportunidades para conhecer rapazes ricos, não conseguiria concretizar seus objetivos.  
Quando descobrira que o neto de seu patrão regressaria da Europa, Shina convenceu-se de que ele seria o candidato perfeito a marido. E suas expectativas se confirmaram no momento em que o rapaz lhe revelara a chantagem do avô.  
Inicialmente, havia pensado em conquistá-lo e fazê-lo acreditar que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, o que seria bastante arriscado. Entretanto, o fato de Ikki estar sendo pressionado a se casar facilitaria tudo. Não precisaria enganá-lo, fingindo um sentimento que não existia. Por isso, ela preferiu ser sincera e assumir que só estava interessada no dinheiro dele.  
Embora não tivesse certeza de que o rapaz aceitaria se casar com ela, Shina estava totalmente decidida a agarrar aquela preciosa oportunidade que os céus estavam lhe oferecendo. _"Ele ainda vai ser meu..."_, pensou ela, com um sorriso maquiavélico.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Madame Sophie havia saído para comprar tecidos na fábrica do Sr. Amamya, e pedira à Marin que atendesse as clientes que viessem ao ateliê durante sua ausência. A ruiva deixara seus afazeres na oficina de costura para receber uma jovem interessada em encomendar um vestido de noiva. Depois de experimentar alguns modelos que Madame Sophie guardava no estoque, a cliente fez a encomenda e foi embora.  
Marin pegou os vestidos para guardar, mas ao se deparar com um modelo totalmente confeccionado em tafetá e renda francesa, não resistiu e decidiu experimentá-lo. Deu uma olhada para ver se não havia ninguém por perto e entrou no provador da loja, trocando-se rapidamente.  
Ao se admirar no espelho, sentiu-se a mais bela das mulheres_. "Pena que eu jamais teria dinheiro para comprar um vestido tão lindo como esse.._. _e o pior de tudo: nem sequer tenho um amor para me dar ao luxo de pensar em vestidos de noiva..."_, lamentou-se a ruiva.  
De repente, ela se assustou quando ouviu alguém pressionando a campainha que havia sobre o balcão da loja. Imediatamente, a jovem saiu do provador e se deparou com um belo rapaz de olhos azul-esverdeados e cabelos castanhos dourados.  
- Pois não... em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou Marin, um pouco sem graça.  
- Você trabalha aqui?  
- Sim, eu sou costureira... – explicou ela.  
- Ah... é que, quando a vi com esses trajes, pensei que fosse uma cliente... – comentou o rapaz, com um sorriso simpático.  
- Oh, não... – disse Marin, corando intensamente ao se dar conta de que ainda estava com o vestido – Por favor, me desculpe... eu vou me trocar agora mesmo... – concluiu, dirigindo-se novamente ao trocador.  
- Espere, eu preciso de uma informação... – pediu ele.  
- Pois não?  
- A Sophie está?  
- Madame saiu, mas eu estou encarregada de atender os clientes na sua ausência. O senhor aceita um chá? – ofereceu a moça.  
- Não, obrigado... eu precisava falar com ela, mas é um assunto particular. Eu voltarei em outra hora... – respondeu o rapaz.  
Antes que o desconhecido saísse da loja, ela perguntou:  
- Não quer deixar recado?  
- Por favor, diga que o Dr. Aioria pediu que ela fosse ao consultório... – disse ele, voltando-se para a jovem.  
- Ela está doente? – espantou-se Marin.  
- Não... – respondeu Aioria, achando graça na pergunta – Nós temos um assunto para resolver, mas não tem nada a ver com a saúde dela...

A jovem ficou apreensiva. E se ele contasse para sua patroa que a vira usando um dos vestidos de noiva da loja? Do jeito que Madame era, não duvidava nada que a demitisse!  
- Por favor, doutor... posso lhe pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Marin.  
- Claro! – respondeu ele – O quê seria? Você está com algum problema de saúde?  
- Não, não é isso... – respondeu ela, constrangida – Por favor, não conte para a Madame que me viu vestida desse jeito... ela poderia se aborrecer comigo, e talvez até me despedisse!  
- Fique tranqüila, eu não contarei nada – prometeu Aioria – Agora, preciso ir. Até outro dia!  
Antes que fosse embora, porém, ele se virou para a costureira e disse:  
- Esqueci de perguntar seu nome...  
Com o rosto levemente corado, ela respondeu:  
- É Marin...  
- Obrigado por me atender, Marin... – agradeceu o rapaz.  
- Eu é que agradeço ao senhor por não contar nada à Madame!  
- Não precisa me chamar de senhor... afinal, nós temos quase a mesma idade! – disse Aioria, sorridente – Até outro dia!

Marin observou-o se afastar, e não conteve um suspiro_. "Quem me dera ter um noivo como esse..."_, pensou ela, sonhadora.

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Ikki havia pensado muito na proposta de Shina, mas hesitara em aceitá-la. Mesmo considerando a solução mais viável para o seu problema, temia que aquele casamento acabasse se revelando um erro futuramente.  
Entretanto, seu avô continuava a atormentá-lo todos os dias para que arrumasse uma noiva. Já estava se cansando daquelas cobranças, até que, numa noite, o rapaz não suportou mais e tomou uma decisão impulsiva:  
- Está bem, eu me caso! Mas só se for com a Shina!  
- Com quem? – perguntou o Sr. Amamya, perplexo.  
- Com a Shina, sua arrumadeira! – repetiu Ikki.  
- Mas... ela é apenas uma empregada! – disse o avô, indignado – Ela não saberá se comportar em sociedade!  
- Isso não tem a menor importância! Eu posso arrumar uma professora de etiqueta para ela, se for preciso!  
- Mas a Shina não pertence ao nosso nível social, Ikki!  
- E daí? O senhor não está me obrigando a casar contra minha vontade? Acho que tenho pelo menos o direito de escolher a noiva!  
Irritado com a petulância do rapaz, o Sr. Amamya insistiu:  
- Você precisa escolher uma noiva mais de acordo com o nosso nível!  
A reação negativa do avô levou Ikki a concluir que seria obrigado a inventar um bom pretexto para justificar seu casamento com Shina.  
- Sinto muito, vovô, mas agora é tarde... eu preciso me casar com ela para reparar um erro que cometi! – inventou ele, sorrindo cinicamente.  
- Você está me dizendo que... que você seduziu essa menina, Ikki? – escandalizou-se o avô.  
- Não fui o primeiro nem serei o último a dormir com uma empregada! – justificou-se o neto.  
- Onde você estava com a cabeça? – gritou o velho – E se você a tiver engravidado?  
- Justamente por isso eu preciso me casar com ela... é bem provável que ela esteja esperando um filho meu! – mentiu Ikki, divertindo-se com o desespero do avô.  
- Seu irresponsável! Você quer me matar antes da hora! – lamentou-se o Sr. Amamya.  
- Veja pelo lado bom, vovô... não só vou me casar, como já darei um novo herdeiro ao senhor! – provocou o rapaz, num tom irônico.

O velho homem não se conformava com a atitude debochada do neto. Criara Ikki desde a morte dos pais dele, mas o rapaz sempre fora rebelde e lhe dera muitos desgostos... como se não bastasse, teria que aceitar seu casamento com uma simples empregada!  
- Está bem... se você realmente precisa se casar com essa moça, eu não farei nada para impedir... – decidiu o avô, contrariado.  
- Ótimo! Nesse caso, eu vou marcar a data do casamento! – respondeu Ikki.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, o rapaz foi até o quarto de Shina e comunicou que aceitava se casar com ela. A jovem ficou eufórica, mas procurou disfarçar.  
- Antes do casamento, você precisa comprar uns vestidos novos. Não fica bem para alguém como eu andar por aí com uma noiva mal vestida... – disse ele, de modo arrogante – Amanhã, eu vou levá-la à cidade para comprarmos roupas decentes.  
- Por mim, acho ótimo! – disse ela, entusiasmada – Mas, e o contrato pré-nupcial?  
- Vou procurar um advogado para redigir o documento. Quando estiver pronto, nós o assinaremos – prometeu Ikki.  
- Sendo assim, acho que está tudo resolvido – afirmou Shina.  
- Tem mais uma coisa que precisamos esclarecer... – o rapaz começou a dizer, vagamente constrangido – Nós vamos dormir em quartos separados, porque eu gosto de ter privacidade... mas isso não impedirá que eu faça visitas ocasionais ao seu quarto... – concluiu ele.  
- Parece justo... – respondeu ela, ligeiramente corada.  
- Eu sei que o nosso casamento não será por amor, mas eu sou homem e tenho minhas necessidades, se é que você me entende...  
- Não precisa se explicar. Eu sei quais são os deveres de uma esposa – respondeu a jovem, vagamente nervosa – Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou dormir. Boa noite!  
- Boa noite! – respondeu Ikki, antes que ela fechasse a porta.  
Shina ficou um pouco apreensiva depois daquela conversa. Estava decidida a se unir ao rapaz apenas para se tornar uma mulher rica, e não esperava que ele quisesse consumar o casamento. No entanto, não podia se negar a cumprir os seus deveres conjugais...

"_Se esse for o preço que terei de pagar para conseguir a vida que sempre sonhei, eu estou disposta a aceitar"_, decidiu ela. Felizmente, seu futuro marido era um homem jovem e atraente, o que facilitaria muito as coisas quando fosse para a cama com ele...

**Próximo capitulo**

_- Você não devia fazer isso, Shina!  
__- Por que não?  
__- Francamente, se casar por dinheiro é nojento! – opinou a ruiva.  
__- Nojento por quê? Eu encaro isso como um negócio!  
__- De fato, não deixa de ser um negócio... afinal, você está se vendendo para um homem! – disse a prima, em tom de censura._

_Encantara-se ao vê-la com o vestido de noiva. Além do rosto belíssimo, ela também possuía um corpo capaz de virar a cabeça de qualquer homem. Como se não bastasse, aparentava ser uma pessoa bastante amável e delicada. Bem diferente de Sophie...  
_"_Eu não posso ficar pensando na Marin... já sou um homem comprometido!", censurou-se Aioria, esforçando-se para esquecê-la. _

_Aos poucos, Ikki foi lhe ensinando a maneira como gostava de ser acariciado, e a jovem aprendeu rapidamente a satisfazê-lo.  
__Totalmente envolvido por aquelas carícias, o rapaz fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao prazer que a esposa estava lhe proporcionando. No entanto, ele se distraiu demais e acabou __sussurrando a única palavra que não __deveria...  
__- Pandora..._

**Agradecimentos**

**Lika-chan: **Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Bom, eu não acho Saori e Seiya um casal enjoado, mas parei de escrever com eles por falta de inspiração. Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado desta fic, e espero que continue acompanhando, ok? Bjs!

**Chelsea de Aguia:** Muito obrigada, Chelsea! Bom, essa fic não será apenas Ikki/Shina, vai ter Aioria e Marin tmb. Eu simplesmente adoro histórias sobre casamentos de conveniência, hahahaha... Eu tmb espero que vc goste deste novo capítulo, com direito ao leãozinho XD Bjs!

**Taty: **Legal que vc tenha achado essa história diferente, Taty! Não é muito comum encontramos uma "mocinha" tão interesseira, né?  
Eu entendo que vc esteja ansiosa pra ler fics de Seiya e Saori, mas acho que a minha fase de escrever com eles já passou... eu cheguei a conclusão de que os enredos das histórias que escrevi nos últimos tempos não combinavam muito com os dois. Mas não fique triste, pq sempre vão existir ficwritters que curtem escrever fics com esse casal. Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **Pois é, se não fosse a insistência da minha beta preferida acho que essa fic jamais seria postada, hehehe... Espero ir até o fim, mas pra isso eu vou precisar do incentivo dos meus leitores XD  
A Shina é abusada mesmo, hein? A cara de pau queria quase metade da herança do Ikki! Ela é muito ambiciosa, mas quem sabe com o tempo ela descubra que $ não é tudo na vida...  
Espero ansiosamente por suas análises hilárias, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Daniela: **Obrigada pela review, Daniela! Olha, eu não tenho nada contra os homossexuais, mas na minha visão o Ikki é hetero, então eu jamais escreveria um yaoi com ele (yaois não são a minha praia XD). Sobre o Shiryu, geralmente ele aparece nas minhas fics. Já o Mu, eu até simpatizo com ele, mas o meu dourado preferido é o Aioria (que por sinal está na fic). Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentários  
**_Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Continuem comentando, ok? _

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capitulo 3**

**No dia seguinte...  
**Conforme o prometido, Ikki levou sua noiva para comprar roupas novas na cidade, ambos devidamente acompanhados pelo chofer do Sr. Amamya. O rapaz de cabelos azulados até se divertiu ao ver Shina tão deslumbrada. Ela experimentou dezenas de vestidos e acessórios nas melhores lojas de Tóquio, fazendo-o gastar uma pequena fortuna.  
- Agora chega, Shina! Você já comprou coisas demais! – reclamou ele, carregando uma infinidade de embrulhos.  
- Você não queria uma noiva bem vestida? – ironizou a jovem.  
- "Bem vestida" não significa comprar todos os vestidos e sapatos da cidade num único dia! – retrucou o noivo.  
Depois que Ikki voltou para casa com os pacotes, Shina foi sozinha até o ateliê de Madame Sophie para encomendar seu vestido de noiva. Ao encontrar Marin, surpreendeu-a ao revelar que iria se casar com o neto do Sr. Amamya. Porém, quando a prima soube do acordo entre os noivos, reagiu com aversão:  
- Você não devia fazer isso, Shina!  
- Por que não?  
- Francamente, se casar por dinheiro é nojento! – opinou a ruiva.  
- Nojento por quê? Eu encaro isso como um negócio!  
- De fato, não deixa de ser um negócio... afinal, você está se vendendo para um homem! – disse a prima, em tom de censura.  
- Eu não estou me vendendo! – retrucou Shina, irritada - Nós dois temos boas razões para nos casarmos: ele por imposição do avô, eu porque preciso de dinheiro! O que há de errado nisso?  
- Simples: vocês não se amam!  
- Amor não enche barriga, Marin! – ironizou a jovem de cabelos verdes.  
No entanto, Marin não se deu por vencida.  
- E no futuro, como vai ficar esse casamento? Vocês vão se divorciar depois que o avô dele morrer?  
- Nós ainda não conversamos sobre isso, mas é provável que sim.  
- E se você se apaixonar pelo Ikki?  
A pergunta deixou a outra jovem desconcertada, mas ela disfarçou:  
- Não se preocupe, porque isso não vai acontecer!  
- Pelo que ouvi falar, ele é bonito e tem fama de mulherengo... já pensou se você se apaixonar por ele? O quê vai ser de você quando ele quiser se divorciar? – insistiu a ruiva.  
- Eu já disse que não vou me apaixonar! – irritou-se Shina – Ao contrário de você, eu não acredito em príncipes encantados! Do Ikki, eu só quero uma coisa: o dinheiro dele!  
- Só espero que você não venha a se arrepender... – concluiu a costureira.  
As duas se despediram rapidamente, e Marin voltou aos seus afazeres. No entanto, a jovem não se conformava com a atitude da prima. Como Shina podia se unir a um homem que não amava?

Nos últimos dias, a ruiva andava com os pensamentos um pouco distantes. Sempre fora uma profissional exemplar, mas estava com dificuldades para se concentrar nas costuras. Seu maior receio era cometer falhas em seu trabalho e ter o salário descontado por Madame Sophie, que não tolerava funcionárias desatentas.  
June já percebera que sua colega andava mais calada do que de costume. Certo dia, ela decidiu descobrir o motivo daquela mudança.  
- O quê está acontecendo com você, Marin? Já reparei que você está muito quieta ultimamente, como se a sua cabeça estivesse bem longe daqui...  
- Não está acontecendo nada, June... – disfarçou a outra jovem.  
- Duvido! E sabe de uma coisa? Para agir assim, eu acho que você deve estar apaixonada!  
Aquela insinuação a fez corar profundamente.  
- Eu? Imagine! Você anda lendo romances demais! – desdenhou a ruiva.  
- Quando uma garota começa a suspirar muito pelos cantos e a sonhar de olhos abertos, é porque tem homem no meio... – insinuou a loira, num tom malicioso – Quem é ele, Marin? Eu conheço?  
- Claro que não! Isto é, não conhece porque não existe ninguém! – negou Marin, impaciente.  
- Pôxa... eu sempre conto tudo para você, mas acho que você não confia em mim... – disse June, fazendo beicinho.  
Vendo a reação dela, a jovem de cabelos vermelhos não conteve um sorriso. Por fim, decidiu fazer algumas confidências à colega.  
- Está bem, eu confesso... eu fiquei impressionada com um rapaz que conheci... – revelou Marin, misteriosa – Infelizmente, eu não sei nada sobre ele...  
- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – vibrou a loira – Mas, onde você o conheceu? Que eu saiba, você mal sai do seu quartinho na pensão...  
- Foi aqui na loja. Ele veio à procura de Madame, mas ela não estava.  
- O quê será que ele queria com a bruxa? – perguntou June, curiosa.  
- Nem imagino... só sei que ele é médico, porque pediu que eu a avisasse para ir ao consultório dele.  
- Será que a megera está com os dias contados? – ironizou a outra jovem, num tom venenoso.  
- Não, ele disse que não tem nada errado com ela... além disso, Madame Sophie tem praticamente a minha idade e aparenta ser muito saudável!  
- Pois eu queria que a bruxa pegasse uma doença bem grave, que a deixasse de cama durante vários meses!  
- Que horror, June! Não se deve rogar pragas para ninguém! Isso pode voltar para você, sabia? – censurou Marin.  
- Mas ela bem que merecia! – justificou-se a loira – Ai, Marin, eu fiquei tão curiosa para conhecer o "seu doutor"!  
- Ele não é o "meu doutor"! – negou a ruiva, enrubescida_. "Mas bem que eu gostaria que fosse..."_, acrescentou ela para si mesma.  
Aioria era um rapaz muito atraente, e a tratara com gentileza e simpatia. Gostaria muito de revê-lo, mas dificilmente teria outra oportunidade. "_Que pena... alguém como ele jamais olharia para uma simples costureira como eu..."_, pensava ela, desiludida.

Enquanto isso, o jovem médico estava em seu consultório atendendo alguns pacientes. Filho de um diplomata, Aioria nascera na Grécia, mas se mudara para o Japão ainda menino. Anos depois, ele conheceu Sophie, que também era filha de um diplomata. A jovem francesa morava há quase uma década no país, mas não estava satisfeita. Ela ainda não desistira de retornar à sua terra natal, e seu maior sonho era abrir uma boutique em Paris.  
Durante uma pausa nas consultas, Aioria recordou-se do dia em que encontrara Marin no ateliê. Desde então, não conseguira tirar aquela garota de sua mente...  
Encantara-se ao vê-la com o vestido de noiva. Além do rosto belíssimo, ela também possuía um corpo capaz de virar a cabeça de qualquer homem. Como se não bastasse, aparentava ser uma pessoa bastante amável e delicada. Bem diferente de Sophie...  
"_Eu não posso ficar pensando na Marin... já sou um homem comprometido!"_, censurou-se Aioria, esforçando-se para esquecê-la.

**No dia do casamento...  
**Embora não aprovasse a noiva escolhida por seu neto, o Sr. Amamya esforçou-se para disfarçar seu desagrado e fez questão de oferecer uma festa em sua casa para celebrar o matrimônio. No entanto, ele decidiu convidar apenas os mais íntimos.  
Com exceção de Marin, nenhum dos convidados conhecia os verdadeiros motivos que existiam por trás daquela união. Ninguém ali imaginava que os noivos haviam selado um pacto baseado apenas em interesses financeiros.  
O sorriso de Shina demonstrava claramente o quanto estava eufórica com o casamento. Aquela era a primeira vez que participava de uma festa na condição de anfitriã, e não como uma simples serviçal. Todos estavam admirados com sua beleza e elegância, e nada poderia deixá-la mais feliz do que se transformar no centro das atenções.  
Por sua vez, Ikki deixava transparecer uma certa melancolia no olhar. Até exagerara um pouco na bebida, embalado pelas tristes recordações de seu romance com Pandora... porém, ainda que não a tivesse esquecido, agora era um homem casado. Não amava Shina e sabia que ela também não o amava, mas pretendia ter uma boa convivência com a jovem enquanto estivessem juntos.

Assim que a festa terminou e os convidados foram embora, os noivos se retiraram para os seus respectivos quartos e lá permaneceram por algumas horas.  
Shina se encantou com seu novo quarto, que havia sido decorado com indiscutível bom gosto. O papel de parede num tom creme contrastava com a colcha de seda vermelha que recobria a enorme cama com dossel. Todos os móveis eram sóbrios e elegantes. Tapetes persas ofereciam ao ambiente um toque de sofisticação, bem como os quadros de temática impressionista que enfeitavam as paredes. Sem dúvida alguma, aquele quarto era digno de uma rainha.  
A jovem despiu o vestido de noiva e suas roupas íntimas antes de entrar na banheira de mármore que havia dentro do quarto. De olhos fechados, ela suspirou, deliciando-se com a sensação da água morna em sua pele. Considerava-se totalmente realizada. Finalmente teria a vida com a qual sempre sonhara...  
Apenas um detalhe a inquietava naquele momento... será que o marido a procuraria, pelo fato de aquela ser a noite de núpcias? A possibilidade de que isso acontecesse lhe provocava tensão e ansiedade. Não que Ikki não a atraísse, muito pelo contrário... seu charme e beleza eram incontestáveis. Ela estremeceu só de imaginar as mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo...  
No fundo, o que a incomodava era a suposição de que o rapaz tocaria nela pensando em Pandora. Mesmo que não o amasse, feria seu orgulho imaginar que ele poderia se lembrar de outra mulher durante os momentos de intimidade do casal.  
Quando terminou o banho, enxugou-se rapidamente e vestiu uma delicada camisola de seda branca. Depois, passou um pouco de perfume, apagou a luz e foi se deitar. Queria estar preparada caso o marido viesse ao seu quarto.  
Algum tempo depois, seu coração disparou ao escutar o barulho da maçaneta da porta. Inquieta, observou o vulto entrar no quarto de modo sorrateiro, como se fosse um ladrão.  
Silenciosamente, o rapaz fechou a porta e se aproximou da cama. Quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram, ele sorriu maliciosamente para Shina, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Estava usando um roupão preto, que o deixava ainda mais bonito e sensual do que de costume.

Sem dizer nada, Ikki retirou o roupão, revelando seu corpo viril e musculoso. As faces da jovem arderam enquanto ela observava o marido se despir completamente. Com um sorriso pervertido, ele se deitou ao lado dela sem demonstrar a menor inibição. Por sua vez, Shina se envergonhou de si mesma ao reparar que estava trêmula.  
Quando percebeu o receio nos olhos dela, o rapaz acariciou seu rosto suavemente e tentou acalmá-la:  
- Imagino que seja a sua primeira vez, mas não precisa se preocupar... eu serei paciente e cuidadoso...  
A promessa tranqüilizou Shina, que não conseguia compreender as próprias atitudes. Sempre fora uma mulher decidida e até mesmo ousada... no entanto, estava reagindo como uma coelhinha assustada!  
Sem que esperasse, Ikki a envolveu em seus braços e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. A jovem sentiu a boca dele esmagar a sua, até que finalmente permitiu que o marido aprofundasse o beijo. Ela já havia beijado dois rapazes antes, mais por curiosidade do que propriamente por atração. Entretanto, nenhum daqueles beijos poderia se comparar ao que Ikki estava lhe dando naquele momento. Ele a beijava ardentemente, entrelaçando sua língua na dela de um modo íntimo e impetuoso. Shina tentou corresponder, um pouco desajeitada. Lentamente, ela foi se entregando ao desejo que se apossava de seu corpo e passou a beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade.  
Os dois só interromperam os beijos para recobrar o fôlego, mas logo o rapaz voltou a provocá-la, beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer de volúpia. Em seguida, ele abaixou as alcinhas da camisola dela, expondo os seios brancos e fartos. A jovem não conteve um gemido quando Ikki tomou um mamilo rosado com os lábios e o sugou, sentindo-o enrijecer dentro da boca.  
- Você tem seios lindos... – elogiou o marido, tocando-os com as mãos.  
Ele terminou de despir a camisola da jovem e continuou a acariciar o corpo dela, incendiando-a com seus lábios quentes. _"Talvez esse casamento forçado não seja tão ruim quanto eu pensava"_, refletiu o rapaz, deliciando-se com a maciez e o perfume da pele da esposa.  
Shina apenas gemia, surpresa com o prazer que ele estava lhe oferecendo. Ela nunca imaginara que experimentaria sensações tão maravilhosas nos braços de um homem...  
- Pode me tocar também... não tenha medo... – disse ele, enquanto guiava uma das mãos dela até suas partes íntimas.  
Mesmo envergonhada, ela envolveu a virilidade dele com a mão, admirando-se ao senti-lo tão rígido. Aos poucos, Ikki foi lhe ensinando a maneira como gostava de ser acariciado, e a jovem aprendeu rapidamente a satisfazê-lo.  
Totalmente envolvido por aquelas carícias, o rapaz fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao prazer que a esposa estava lhe proporcionando. No entanto, ele se distraiu demais e acabou sussurrando a única palavra que não deveria...  
- Pandora...

Shina ficou possessa quando ouviu o marido chamando-a pelo nome de sua antiga paixão. Como ele podia ser tão insensível a ponto de confundi-la com outra mulher?  
- Saia do meu quarto! – exigiu ela, empurrando-o com raiva – Meu nome não é Pandora, e eu não vou admitir que você me chame assim!  
Ao se dar conta da gafe, Ikki tentou se explicar:  
- Desculpe... foi um pequeno lapso, mas prometo que não vai se repetir!  
- Não vou deixar que você toque em mim enquanto estiver pensando em outra mulher! – gritou a jovem.  
A reação intempestiva da esposa o irritou. Ela não tinha o direito de exigir que ele esquecesse Pandora! Afinal, Shina se casara com ele por mero interesse!  
- Você não pode me cobrar nada, Shina! Você está sendo muito bem paga para ser minha esposa... e isso inclui me satisfazer na cama! – afirmou ele, arrogante.  
Subitamente, uma violenta bofetada estralou no rosto no rapaz.  
- Se você acha que vai me tratar como uma das prostitutas com quem você costumava sair, está muito enganado! – gritou ela, histérica – Se for essa a sua intenção, eu vou pedir a anulação do casamento amanhã mesmo!  
**  
Próximo capitulo**

_Furiosa, ela pegou um copo que estava sobre o criado-mudo e o atirou na direção do marido. Ikki fechou a porta alguns segundos antes que o copo se espatifasse em mil pedacinhos.  
_"_Ele vai me pagar por essa humilhação! Vou fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim, e quando isso acontecer, eu fugirei para a Itália com os meus 30% da herança!" – decidiu Shina._

_As duas costureiras ficaram revoltadas com a ordem, mas sabiam que não adiantaria nada se rebelarem contra a patroa. Se Madame as demitisse, daria um jeito de prejudicá-las perante os outros empregadores da cidade, impedindo-as de conseguirem novos trabalhos._  
_Sophie já estava se preparando para ir embora, sem sequer se importar se Marin e June ficariam sem jantar. No entanto, para sua surpresa, descobriu que havia mais alguém ali.  
__Aioria estava chocado com o que acabara de presenciar. A discussão entre a francesa e as duas funcionárias lhe mostrara um lado dela que desconhecia. Um lado cruel, egoísta e profundamente arrogante. _

_Ao observá-la de longe, não conteve um sorriso. A jovem estava linda e muito sedutora, a tal ponto que despertou os seus desejos mais libidinosos. Haviam se casado há três semanas, e desde então não tivera mais nenhuma chance de tocá-la. Aquela situação o incomodava muito, mas estava decidido a não se render tão facilmente. Já que ela o expulsara de seu quarto, queria obrigá-la a tomar a iniciativa de chamá-lo de volta. "Quero só ver até quando ela vai insistir com esse joguinho...", refletiu Ikki._

**Agradecimentos  
****  
micka 2: **Obrigada pela review, Micka! Eu tenho intenção de continuar a fic, mas ultimamente estou meio sem tempo de atualizar os capitulos... espero que vc continue acompanhando, ok? Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Sinceramente, achei que vc não fosse gostar muito do capítulo, mas fiquei feliz que a leitura conseguiu te prender. E mal posso esperar pelo retorno da Dra. Nina ao consultório mais pirado que já existiu, hehehe... Suas análises são sempre hilárias, ainda mais qdo vc atende os personagens. Bjs!  
*Momento merchan* Eu não poderia deixar de mencionar a nova fic da Dra. Nina (Unforgettable), que além de ser ótima foi meu presente de niver! Fica a dica pra quem quiser ler!  
**  
Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Adorei a review, obrigada Black! Pôxa, vc tá torcendo contra a Shina, coitada? Ela só quer um marido rico, hehehe... mas vai ser meio difícil ela resistir às outras "qualidades" do Ikki, né?  
E quem não quer um homem "Bonito, rico, gentil, educado, sexy" como vc disse? Torço pra vc encontrar um assim, pq o meu eu já achei (só não é rico, kkkkk...). Para o azar da Marin, o Aioria está prestes a se encaixar em uma das categorias que vc citou (a dos casados, gays, galinhas, etc). Bjs!

**Chelsea: **Muito obrigada, Chelsea! A Shina sabe mesmo o que quer (grana), o problema será como ela irá lidar com o que ela NÃO quer, hehehe... Vc tá achando o Ikki safadinho? Bom, ele só tá querendo unir o útil ao agradável XD Mas foi uma sacanagem ele chamar a Shina de Pandora na hora H, vc não acha? Ele vai se arrepender amargamente por esse vacilo. Vc já tá com raiva da Sophie? Vcs nem imaginam o que essa megera ainda vai aprontar XD Bjs!

**Taty:** Obrigada pela review, Taty! Olha, eu tmb não curto yaoi (nada contra quem gosta). Infelizmente, noventa por cento das fics são desse gênero...  
Claro que um marido como o Ikki torna tudo mais fácil, hehehe... pena que ele falou a coisa errada na hora errada! Legal que vc tenha gostado da discussão dele com o avô (coitado, quase bate as botas antes da hora XD). Não é que todo mundo odeia Seiya e Saori (eu tmb não entendo a razão desse ódio), mas os que odeiam fazem questão de divulgar, né? Eu só não tenho incluído os dois nas últimas fics por achar que eles ficariam OOC nessas histórias (muito diferentes do que eles são originalmente). Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Embora estivesse fervendo de raiva, Ikki hesitou. Se a garota cumprisse a ameaça, seu avô ficaria tão furioso que seria capaz de deserdá-lo imediatamente.  
- Calma... - pediu ele, tentando amenizar a situação – Eu não quis ofender você. Prometo que vou deixá-la em paz daqui em diante. Só voltarei a procurá-la quando você estiver disposta...  
- Vai ser muito difícil, depois do que acabou de acontecer!  
- Difícil vai ser você resistir ao meu charme... – retrucou o rapaz, com um sorriso cínico – Quando você permitir que eu demonstre na prática todas as minhas qualidades de amante, nunca mais me deixará sair da sua cama...  
- Veremos... – respondeu Shina, ainda mais enfurecida com a pretensão dele – Esta noite, eu quero você bem longe da minha cama!  
Irritado com a atitude da jovem, Ikki decidiu obedecê-la e apanhou o roupão caído no chão para vesti-lo. Antes de sair do quarto, porém, ele não resistiu e voltou a provocá-la:  
- Eu sei que você gostou dos meus beijos e das minhas carícias... aposto que vai passar o resto da noite sonhando comigo!  
Furiosa, ela pegou um copo que estava sobre o criado-mudo e o atirou na direção do marido. Ikki fechou a porta alguns segundos antes que o copo se espatifasse em mil pedacinhos.  
"_Ele vai me pagar por essa humilhação!_ _Vou fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim, e quando isso acontecer, eu fugirei para a Itália com os meus 30% da herança!"_– decidiu Shina.  
A jovem demorou muito a adormecer naquela noite. Sua ira era tão grande que ela quase rasgou os lençóis. Lágrimas de raiva molhavam o travesseiro enquanto remoia o que acabara de acontecer. Não admitia que Ikki a tratasse como uma vadia qualquer! Estava disposta a se vingar da pior maneira possível... ele haveria de amá-la, e quando isso acontecesse, ela o abandonaria sem se importar com seu sofrimento.

No entanto, Shina se irritou consigo mesma ao se dar conta de que não conseguia apagar da mente algumas recordações. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios do marido nos seus, a sensação das mãos dele em sua pele...  
Felizmente, ele não chegara a possuí-la. Se isso tivesse acontecido, jamais se perdoaria por ter se entregado a um homem tão indigno dela!

* * *

**Duas semanas depois...  
**Os primeiros dias após o casamento transcorreram de forma tranqüila, na medida do possível. O casal se tratava normalmente, embora ocorressem algumas discussões eventuais. Ambos possuíam gênios fortes e gostavam de provocar-se mutuamente.  
Mesmo contra sua vontade, Ikki assumiu um cargo na empresa de seu avô. Ao perceber que o rapaz estava se comportando de maneira mais ajuizada, o Sr. Amamya até passara a simpatizar com Shina, julgando-a responsável por essa mudança. Mal sabia ele que o neto estava apenas fingindo que se adaptara aos seus interesses. Em segredo, Ikki ainda planejava retornar para a Europa tão logo o avô morresse.  
Durante as refeições, o Sr. Amamya vivia dando conselhos ao jovem casal. Certa vez, ele se virou para Shina e disse:  
- Você deveria se alimentar mais, menina. Está muito magrinha! Desse jeito, meu bisneto nascerá desnutrido...  
- Que bisneto? – perguntou a jovem, surpresa.  
- Bem... é que o Ikki me deu a entender que você... que talvez você estivesse, hã... esperando a visita da cegonha... – respondeu o velho, constrangido.  
- É mesmo? – perguntou ela, lançando um olhar irônico para o marido – Sinto muito, Sr. Amamya, mas acho que essa "visita" ainda vai demorar muito...  
- Não seja tão pessimista, "querida"... – disse Ikki, cinicamente – Nós só precisamos nos "esforçar" um pouco mais, não é mesmo? – provocou.  
- Nesse caso, você terá que se esforçar bem mais do que imagina! – rebateu Shina, em tom de desafio.  
O rapaz se irritou com a resposta sarcástica, mas se manteve em silêncio. Se ela queria guerra, teria guerra. "_Essa mulher vai se arrepender por ter me expulsado do quarto... e terá que implorar para que eu faça amor com ela!" _– decidiu ele.

**Naquela mesma noite, no ateliê de Madame Sophie...  
**Marin olhou para o relógio e ficou aliviada ao perceber que já estava na hora de voltar para casa. No entanto, teve uma surpresa desagradável quando viu a patroa se aproximando com um semblante de dar medo.  
- Por que esse vestido ainda não está pronto? – perguntou Madame, atirando a peça sobre a máquina de costura da ruiva.  
Marin e June se entreolharam, constrangidas. Ocupadas com outros afazeres, haviam se esquecido de terminar aquela encomenda, destinada a uma cliente muito importante.  
- Desculpe, Madame... – disse a ruiva, envergonhada – Nós estávamos muito atarefadas com as outras costuras e...  
- Vocês são duas incompetentes! – gritou Sophie, furiosa – Eu prometi para a cliente que entregaria o vestido amanhã de manhã!  
June estava a ponto de perder a cabeça e revidar a ofensa, mas foi impedida pela colega, que segurou seu braço.  
- Por favor, Madame, nos perdoe por esse lapso... – pediu Marin novamente, tentando acalmá-la – Eu prometo que nós faremos todo o possível para terminar o vestido o quanto antes!  
- Ah, mas vão terminar mesmo! Nem que vocês tenham que varar a madrugada aqui! – decidiu a patroa.  
- Isso não é justo! – retrucou a loira, indignada – Eu comecei a trabalhar às sete da manhã, e já são quase nove da noite! Nós precisamos descansar!  
- Pensassem nisso antes de esquecerem uma encomenda tão importante! Agora, voltem ao trabalho! – respondeu a dona do ateliê, de modo autoritário – Só irão para casa depois que o vestido ficar pronto!  
As duas costureiras ficaram revoltadas com a ordem, mas sabiam que não adiantaria nada se rebelarem contra a patroa. Se Madame as demitisse, daria um jeito de prejudicá-las perante os outros empregadores da cidade, impedindo-as de conseguirem novos trabalhos.  
Sophie já estava se preparando para ir embora, sem sequer se importar se Marin e June ficariam sem jantar. No entanto, para sua surpresa, descobriu que havia mais alguém ali.  
Aioria estava chocado com o que acabara de presenciar. A discussão entre a francesa e as duas funcionárias lhe mostrara um lado dela que desconhecia. Um lado cruel, egoísta e profundamente arrogante.  
- Aioria! Você não disse que viria me buscar hoje! – comentou a moça, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

Porém, o rapaz não estava disposto a ignorar o acontecido.  
- O quê foi isso que eu acabei de ouvir? – perguntou ele, indignado - Você vai obrigar suas funcionárias a passarem a madrugada trabalhando?  
- Eu... bem... – ela começou a dizer, completamente sem graça – A culpa é delas, Aioria! Elas esqueceram que esse vestido deveria ficar pronto ainda hoje... nada mais justo que paguem pela falta de atenção!  
- Justo? Você acha justo obrigar duas pobres moças a terminarem um vestido depois de trabalharem o dia inteiro? – perguntou Aioria, sem esconder sua revolta – Eu não esperava isso de você, Sophie! Nunca pensei que você explorasse suas funcionárias desse jeito, e menos ainda que as tratasse com tanta prepotência e desrespeito!  
A dona do ateliê se enfureceu.  
- Eu sou sua noiva, Aioria! Você não pode ficar contra mim! Além do mais, elas trabalham para mim, e devem cumprir suas obrigações!  
- O fato de trabalharem para você não lhe dá o direito de agir de uma forma tão desumana! – criticou o médico – Eu espero que você tenha a dignidade de reconhecer seu erro e liberar essas moças agora mesmo! – concluiu.  
Fervendo de raiva, Sophie decidiu acatar a vontade do noivo. Ela voltou até a oficina de costura e encarou as duas costureiras com um semblante irritado.  
- Podem ir para casa. Amanhã, estejam aqui meia hora antes do habitual! Terão que acabar essa costura de qualquer jeito, antes que a cliente venha buscar a encomenda! – disse a patroa, secamente.  
Marin e June se entreolharam surpresas, sem entenderem a razão da mudança de planos. Rapidamente, elas pegaram seus pertences e se dirigiram à saída do ateliê.  
Ao ver o Dr. Aioria parado na porta, a ruiva levou um grande susto. Não imaginava encontrá-lo ali, ainda mais naquele horário.  
- Boa noite, Marin! – cumprimentou ele.  
- Boa noite... – respondeu ela, um pouco encabulada.  
Naquele momento, a patroa passou por eles e disse rispidamente para a jovem:  
- Vocês duas podem fechar o ateliê!  
Em seguida, Sophie se virou para o noivo e ordenou:  
- Vamos até minha casa, Aioria. Nós temos muito que conversar!  
- Desculpe, mas não posso! Eu vim aqui só para vê-la, mas agora terei que passar na casa de um doente para examiná-lo – explicou o rapaz.  
- Que ótimo... você se intromete nos assuntos do meu ateliê e depois vira as costas para ir embora? – ironizou Sophie – Que belo noivo eu arrumei!

Quando ouviu a palavra _noivo_, Marin sentiu uma pontada de decepção em seu peito. Como se já não bastasse ser comprometido, o Dr. Aioria ia se casar com aquela bruxa?  
- Eu só fiz o que me pareceu justo – justificou-se ele – Amanhã, nós conversaremos...  
Espumando de ódio, Sophie saiu do ateliê às pressas, sem se despedir de ninguém. Seu comportamento envergonhou o noivo, que tentou amenizar a situação:  
- Ela é um pouco nervosa às vezes, mas não faz por mal... até logo, senhoritas! – despediu-se ele.  
Depois que o rapaz foi embora, June olhou para Marin e sentiu pena. Mesmo que ela não tivesse dito nada, já se dera conta de que Aioria era o tal médico que havia impressionado a colega no outro dia.  
- Que azar, hein amiga... você tinha que se interessar logo pelo noivo dessa megera? – comentou a loira.  
- Eu nem sonhava que ele fosse noivo dela! – desabafou a ruiva.  
- Você viu o jeito que ela falou com ele? Não entendo como um rapaz tão distinto pode estar noivo de uma mulher tão escandalosa!  
A outra jovem suspirou, decepcionada. Se antes ela já acreditava possuir pouquíssimas chances de despertar o interesse do Dr. Aioria, acabara de concluir que ele nunca passaria de um sonho impossível...

**Dias depois...  
**Shina estava bastante empolgada naquela manhã. Havia sido convidada para um baile de gala, e planejava se tornar o centro das atenções. Para atingir esse objetivo, deveria estar deslumbrante. Ela fazia questão de que tudo estivesse perfeito, e passou o dia inteiro às voltas com os preparativos: penteado, maquiagem, vestido...  
Vendo-a tão ansiosa com a festa, Ikki não perdeu a chance de fazer um comentário venenoso:  
- Cuidado para não se enfeitar demais e ficar parecida com uma árvore de natal!  
Irritada, a jovem fechou o semblante e retrucou:  
- Essa é a primeira vez que me convidam para um baile desse nível... será que você poderia ser um pouco mais gentil?  
- Eu só acho que você não deveria exagerar tanto! Você já é bonita naturalmente, e não precisa de tantos artifícios! – respondeu ele, num tom mais sutil.  
- Quer dizer que você me acha bonita? – perguntou ela, irônica.  
- Claro que sim... – respondeu Ikki, malicioso – E acho um enorme desperdício uma mulher como você ficar se fazendo de difícil para o próprio marido... – concluiu, enquanto envolvia a cintura dela com as mãos e a encarava com um sorriso insinuante.  
Um pouco perturbada com a audácia do rapaz, Shina se afastou dele e retrucou:  
- Certos maridos merecem ser tratados na rédea curta!  
- E certas mulheres não sabem o que estão perdendo... – provocou ele.  
"_O pior é que eu sei"_, pensou ela, irritada. Se Ikki não tivesse estragado a noite de núpcias, poderia estar desfrutando vários momentos de prazer ao lado dele... no entanto, não conseguia perdoá-lo. Por mais difícil que aquilo fosse, precisava resistir ao charme de seu marido e fazê-lo pagar por tê-la insultado.

Conforme planejara, Shina se transformou no centro das atenções tão logo chegaram ao baile. Todos se admiraram com sua beleza e elegância, ainda que fizessem comentários maldosos em relação ao caráter da moça.  
Grande parte das críticas se devia à inveja por ela ter fisgado um partido tão cobiçado quanto Ikki. Ninguém se conformava com a escolha do neto do Sr. Amamya, que deveria ter se casado com uma rica herdeira, mais de acordo com seu nível social.  
- Essa moça deve ser muito esperta, para ter dado o golpe do baú no neto do patrão! – comentava uma senhora conhecida por seus mexericos – Não entendo como esse rapaz foi cair nas garras de uma interesseira! Onde já se viu casar com uma simples empregada?  
- Esse jovem Amamya é mesmo um excêntrico... aposto que ele só fez isso para chocar a sociedade! – respondeu o marido da fofoqueira - Se fosse meu neto, eu o deserdaria!  
- Ela não tem a menor classe para ser esposa de alguém do nível dele... coitado, vai acabar passando vergonha por causa dessa golpista! – intrometeu-se uma moça que todos consideravam "encalhada". O seu despeito por não estar no lugar de Shina era mais do que evidente.  
Casualmente, Ikki ouviu os comentários dos três. Com um sorriso sarcástico, decidiu responder à altura:  
- Talvez ela não tenha muita classe, mas é a mulher mais bonita desta festa! Eu me orgulho muito de ter a Shina como esposa... eu só teria do que me envergonhar se tivesse me casado com alguma recalcada que adora falar mal da vida alheia!  
Em seguida, o rapaz se afastou rapidamente, deixando todos com a cara no chão.

Revoltara-se ao ouvir aqueles comentários tão venenosos, ainda que fossem verdadeiros. Shina era realmente uma interesseira e lhe dera o golpe do baú, mas o fizera com o seu consentimento. Além disso, ela tinha feito o favor de aceitá-lo como marido mesmo sabendo que ele amava outra mulher.  
Ao observá-la de longe, não conteve um sorriso. A jovem estava linda e muito sedutora, a tal ponto que despertou os seus desejos mais libidinosos. Haviam se casado há três semanas, e desde então não tivera mais nenhuma chance de tocá-la. Aquela situação o incomodava muito, mas estava decidido a não se render tão facilmente. Já que ela o expulsara de seu quarto, queria obrigá-la a tomar a iniciativa de chamá-lo de volta. _"Quero só ver até quando ela vai insistir com esse joguinho..."_, refletiu Ikki.  
Nunca uma mulher conseguira resistir ao seu poder de sedução... por que seria diferente com Shina?

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Depois de acordar, Shina permaneceu deitada na cama por mais alguns minutos, relembrando a noite anterior. Ela havia se divertido muito, e sua presença despertara a atenção de todos os convidados. No entanto, ela sabia que muitas pessoas torciam o nariz para sua origem humilde. Isso a motivara a freqüentar aulas de etiqueta, nas quais estava aprendendo a se comportar com relativa elegância. Como se não bastasse, começara a estudar francês, acreditando que aprender um novo idioma a ajudaria a se transformar em uma mulher refinada.  
Embora os seus sonhos estivessem se transformando em realidade, a jovem ainda sentia um grande e inexplicável vazio dentro de si. Era como se ainda faltasse alguma coisa em sua vida... algo que não conseguia definir, mas incômodo o suficiente para que ela fingisse não existir.  
Um pouco aborrecida com esses pensamentos, Shina levantou-se, lavou o rosto e trocou de roupa. Quando ficou pronta, foi até a sala para tomar o café da manhã com o marido e o avô dele.  
Ao perceber que Ikki não estava à mesa, perguntou a uma das empregadas sobre o marido e descobriu que ele ainda não se levantara. Preocupada com a ausência dele, decidiu ir até seu quarto para investigar o que havia acontecido. Para sua surpresa, encontrou-o deitado.  
- Não me sinto nada bem... – disse Ikki, com a cabeça enterrada debaixo do travesseiro – Avise ao meu avô que não vou trabalhar hoje...  
Depois de hesitar um pouco, a jovem se aproximou da cama e colocou a mão direita sobre a testa dele.  
- Você está muito quente! – constatou Shina – É melhor chamar um médico para examiná-lo...  
Rapidamente, ela voltou para a sala de jantar e avisou o Sr. Amamya que o neto dele estava enfermo. O avô se assustou, uma vez que Ikki sempre tivera uma saúde de ferro.  
- Pobre garoto... ainda bem que ele tem você para tomar conta dele! – comentou o velho homem – Você deveria chamar o Dr. Aioria... embora seja muito jovem, é um médico eficiente. Foi ele quem diagnosticou a minha doença...  
A jovem decidiu obedecer à recomendação. Ela encarregou um empregado de ir até o consultório do Dr. Aioria para dar o recado, já que o médico não possuía telefone. Como Aioria saíra para atender outro chamado, a secretária prometeu que ele visitaria Ikki assim que fosse possível.

Enquanto isso, Shina começou a ter algumas idéias. Talvez aquela doença se revelasse bastante útil para os seus planos de conquistar o marido...  
_"Todos os homens ficam manhosos quando estão doentes... se eu bancar a 'enfermeira abnegada', tratando o Ikki como uma esposa atenciosa faria, ele ficará todo derretido..."_, pensou ela, com um sorriso calculista.

**Próximo capitulo**

_Devagar, os dois foram se afastando um do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhares se encontravam de um modo intenso. Sem que dissessem uma única palavra, seus lábios começaram a se aproximar, até se unirem em um beijo ardente... _

_- Na primeira vez em que nos encontramos no ateliê, você estava com aquele vestido de noiva... você pediu para que eu não contasse nada à Sophie, mas eu confesso que fiquei curioso para saber uma coisa...  
__- O quê?  
__- Por que você colocou aquele vestido, Marin? Você pretende se casar em breve?  
__O rosto da jovem ficou tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos.  
__- Não... na verdade, eu só queria ver como ficaria vestida de noiva... – revelou Marin, envergonhada – Acho que já passei da idade de pensar em casamento..._

_No entanto, a ruiva não se mostrou convencida das intenções da prima..._  
_- Seu plano é muito perigoso... você quer conquistar o Ikki, mas já pensou que a vítima poderá ser você?_  
_- Como assim? – perguntou a outra._  
_- Quem vai acabar se apaixonando é você, Shina... se é que já não está!  
_  
**Agradecimentos**

**Nicky: **Oi Nicky! Mais feliz ainda fiquei eu ao ler sua review! Muito obrigada por comentar a fic! Pois é, eu tinha jurado que ia dar um tempo na vida de ficwritter, mas quem disse que eu aguentei?  
Confesso que tmb estou gostando muito da cara de pau da Shina nesta fic, mas vamos ver até onde irá essa "vibe ambiciosa" dela né? Aioria e Marin são mesmo muito fofos, mas pode ter ctz que eles vão enfrentar momentos bem difíceis por causa da Sophie *risada maligna do Saga* Bjs!

**Taty:** Obrigada mais uma vez, Taty! Vc nem imagina do que a Sophie será capaz... ela deu uma pequena amostra neste capitulo, mas isso será fichinha perto do que virá pela frente. Pobre Marin *risada sarcástica do Saga* Na verdade, foi a Marin quem disse que a Shina vai se apaixonar XD Bom, o plano dela é pegar a grana da herança e se vingar do Ikki, mas será que ela vai resistir aos encantos do maridão? Bjs!

**Chelsea:** Valeu pela review, Chelsea! Acho que a pior parte nem foi o Ikki chamar a Shina pelo nome da outra, e sim dizer que ela estava sendo bem paga pra satisfazê-lo. Até eu tive vontade de torcer o lindo pescocinho dele XD Bem feito, agora a Shina vai torturá-lo com essa "greve de sexo", hehehe... Sem falar que ela pretende conquistar o Ikki e depois deixar o pobrezinho a ver navios. Qto ao Aioria, já pensou entrar num consultório e dar de cara com um médico desses? As pacientes correriam o sério risco de ter um infarte XD Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Eu é que te agradeço por essa super review! Simplesmente AMEI a sua consulta com a Shina! Só acho que ela sendo nervosinha como é poderia ter dado um chilique no final, kkkk...  
Adorei sua análise sobre a síndrome da Cinderela revoltada. Perfect! Tmb gostei das reflexões nostálgicas da Dra. Nina. Espero ansiosamente por novas consultas! Mas duvido que a Shina se sujeitaria a qq coisa para ter o homem dos seus sonhos. Acho que o orgulho dela vai falar mais alto... dificilmente ela se humilharia pra ter o Ikki, ainda mais se ela achar que ele ainda é apaixonado pela Pandora. Bom, mas isso são cenas dos próximos capítulos XD Muito obrigada por me fazer rir! Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentários**

_Oi pessoal_  
_Estou amando receber todos esses comentários XD Continuem dando suas opiniões, pq são muito bem-vindas ok?_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capitulo 5**

Embora não quisesse admitir, no fundo Shina estava apreensiva. E se Ikki estivesse com alguma doença grave? Não gostaria que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse... afinal, não lhe agradava em nada a possibilidade de ficar viúva tão cedo.  
Cerca de duas horas depois, o Dr. Aioria veio até a mansão para visitar o doente. Após examiná-lo, o médico chegou a um diagnóstico.  
- Não é nada sério, apenas uma inflamação na garganta. Vou recomendar alguns remédios e muito repouso. Dentro de uma semana, você estará totalmente curado! – disse ele para o paciente, num tom descontraído.  
- Eu me sinto tão maaal... – exagerou Ikki – Minha garganta dói terrivelmente, e minha cabeça parece que vai explodir!  
- Tenho certeza que sua esposa vai cuidar bem de você... não há remédio melhor do que o amor, ainda mais quando se trata de dois recém-casados! – afirmou o Dr. Aioria, com um sorriso cúmplice.  
Envergonhados, Ikki e Shina apenas se entreolharam em silêncio.  
Depois que o médico saiu do quarto, o rapaz olhou para a esposa e perguntou, todo manhoso:  
- Você vai seguir as recomendações do doutor e cuidar de mim?  
- Confesso que não tenho muita paciência com doentes cheios de dengos, mas abrirei uma exceção para você... – afirmou a jovem, com um sorriso irônico – Vou até a cozinha para pedir à Michiko que prepare uma sopa bem quentinha para você. Fique aí deitado que eu já volto...  
A cozinheira preparou a sopa segundo as recomendações da nova patroa. Assim que ficou pronta, Shina levou um prato para o marido, que se recusou a tomá-la.  
- Estou sem fome...  
- Você precisa se alimentar! Vamos, tome um pouco! – insistiu ela, levando uma colherada cheia de sopa até os lábios dele.  
Contrariado, ele a obedeceu e abriu a boca, sorvendo o alimento.  
- Não está deliciosa? – perguntou a jovem.  
- Não tem gosto de nada! – respondeu Ikki, de modo infantil.  
Ignorando as manhas do marido, Shina continuou a oferecer a sopa diretamente na boca dele. Mesmo sem querer, o rapaz se comoveu com aquele gesto de carinho, uma vez que não estava acostumado a ser paparicado por ninguém. Seus pais haviam falecido quando ele era bebê, e seu avô sempre o tratara com frieza. Durante a infância, estivera aos cuidados de uma babá extremamente rígida, que jamais demonstrara nenhum tipo de afeto por ele. Por isso, a aparente preocupação da esposa com sua saúde o surpreendeu.  
- Você deveria ser enfermeira... você tem talento para lidar com doentes! – comentou Ikki.  
- Não, obrigada – respondeu ela, um pouco ríspida - Prefiro ser milionária e ter uma vida de rainha...  
Encarando-a com um semblante preocupado, o rapaz disse:  
- Eu gostaria de saber que fim levou aquela menina que vivia aprontando travessuras junto comigo... quando foi que você se transformou nessa mulher ambiciosa, que só dá valor ao luxo e à riqueza?

Incomodada com aquela pergunta, Shina desviou seu olhar.  
- A vida fez de mim o que eu sou... você acha que foi fácil crescer numa casa tão luxuosa como esta, sabendo que nada aqui me pertencia? Se eu não me casasse com você, qual seria o meu destino? Passar o resto da vida esfregando o chão e polindo a prataria, como a minha mãe? – perguntou ela, controlando-se para não derramar as lágrimas que estavam se formando em seus olhos.  
Um misto de compaixão e ternura invadiu o coração de Ikki. Nunca se colocara no lugar de Shina, mas, depois daquele desabafo, começara a compreendê-la melhor. Ele sempre tivera as roupas mais finas, os brinquedos mais caros, os melhores colégios... e ela? Desde a adolescência, passara a usar um uniforme de empregada e a desempenhar tarefas cansativas, dando o melhor de si para manter a casa sempre impecavelmente limpa e arrumada. Podia imaginar o quanto era frustrante para uma garota bonita como ela desperdiçar a juventude com trabalhos domésticos em vez de passear e se divertir como as outras moças de sua idade.  
Pela primeira vez, o rapaz entendeu o que a levara a se sujeitar a um casamento por interesse, abrindo mão de um amor verdadeiro, com o qual a maioria das mulheres sonhava. Naquele momento, ele admirou a determinação de Shina. Ela sabia o que queria, e era capaz de tudo para atingir seus objetivos...  
- De qualquer forma, eu a agradeço por se preocupar comigo... – disse Ikki.  
- Sou sua esposa, não é mesmo? Além do mais, o Dr. Aioria pediu para que eu cuidasse de você... – explicou a jovem.  
- Mas você não tem obrigação de fazer isso... – afirmou ele, olhando-a de uma forma que a fez corar levemente.  
- Não encaro isso como uma obrigação... - respondeu ela, um pouco desconcertada - Agora, descanse! O médico disse que você precisa repousar!  
- Posso pedir mais uma coisa? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- O quê seria?  
- Pode me dar um abraço?  
Shina hesitou. Quais seriam as intenções dele ao fazer aquele pedido?  
- Não se preocupe, eu não vou atacar você... – disse Ikki ao perceber seu receio.  
Um pouco relutante, ela colocou o prato vazio em cima do criado-mudo e se aproximou mais dele, abraçando-o. O rapaz envolveu-a em seus braços e repousou a cabeça no ombro dela, deixando-a ligeiramente perturbada com sua proximidade.  
Cedendo a um impulso irresistível, a jovem começou a acariciar suavemente os cabelos do marido. O aroma viril e envolvente que emanava dele reacendeu o desejo adormecido que ela tentava sufocar dentro de si desde a noite de núpcias, despertando-lhe uma vontade incontrolável de se entregar a Ikki. Envergonhada com aqueles pensamentos, Shina se esforçou ao máximo para afastá-los de sua mente.

Devagar, os dois foram se afastando um do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhares se encontravam de um modo intenso. Sem que dissessem uma única palavra, seus lábios começaram a se aproximar, até se unirem em um beijo ardente...  
Quando caiu em si, a jovem se afastou rapidamente do marido. Precisava manter o controle sobre suas emoções, ou seu plano de vingança iria por água abaixo...  
- Você precisa repousar! Mais tarde, eu volto para ver se você melhorou... – disse ela, no tom mais frio que conseguiu. Em seguida, saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.  
Frustrado, o rapaz acertou um violento soco no travesseiro. Já estava começando a se cansar do comportamento arisco de Shina, que não hesitava em fugir dele sempre que o clima entre os dois começava a esquentar. Quando se acalmou, resolveu seguir os conselhos médicos e permaneceu deitado o resto do dia, refletindo sobre sua vida.  
Embora ainda pensasse em Pandora de vez em quando, o passado parecia ficar mais distante a cada dia. Estava casado com outra mulher, e mesmo que tivesse feito isso apenas para não perder sua herança, não havia como negar a forte atração que Shina lhe despertava. Sempre que se recordava da noite de núpcias, recriminava-se por ter perdido a chance de tê-la em seus braços. No entanto, não desistira de seduzir aquela jovem tão resistente. Ele ainda a teria em sua cama, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

**No dia seguinte...  
**Marin decidiu aproveitar o dia de folga para fazer uma visita à sua prima. No entanto, a jovem teve uma grande surpresa quando entrou na sala e deparou-se com o Dr. Aioria, que passara ali para examinar Ikki.  
- Bom dia, Marin! – cumprimentou o médico – Não esperava encontrá-la aqui!  
- Bom dia, Dr. Aioria... – respondeu a ruiva, com o rosto corado – Eu vim visitar a Shina, minha prima. E o senhor?  
- Já disse que não precisa me chamar de senhor...  
- Eu prefiro assim, por uma questão de respeito... – justificou-se ela.  
O rapaz achou melhor não insistir. Pelo que percebera, Marin preferia manter uma certa formalidade em relação a ele.  
- Respondendo à sua pergunta, eu vim examinar o marido da sua prima, que ficou doente – explicou.  
- Ele está bem? – interessou-se Marin.  
- Sim, não é nada sério... só uma inflamação na garganta – revelou Aioria – Eu também aproveitei para examinar o Sr. Amamya. Infelizmente, resta-lhe pouco tempo de vida...  
- Sinto muito por ele...  
Os dois permaneceram calados durante alguns instantes, sem saberem o que dizer um ao outro. Depois de hesitar um pouco, o médico decidiu abordar um assunto um tanto quanto indiscreto.  
- Na primeira vez em que nos encontramos no ateliê, você estava com aquele vestido de noiva... você pediu para que eu não contasse nada à Sophie, mas eu confesso que fiquei curioso para saber uma coisa...  
- O quê?  
- Por que você colocou aquele vestido, Marin? Você pretende se casar em breve?  
O rosto da jovem ficou tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos.  
- Não... na verdade, eu só queria ver como ficaria vestida de noiva... – revelou Marin, envergonhada – Acho que já passei da idade de pensar em casamento...  
- Não diga isso... você ainda é muito jovem, e certamente encontrará alguém... – respondeu o rapaz, tentando animá-la - Bem, eu já vou indo... foi um prazer revê-la!  
- Igualmente... – respondeu ela.  
De repente, os dois perceberam a presença de Shina, que discretamente se ocultara atrás de um móvel para espioná-los. Tanto Marin como Aioria ficaram muito constrangidos.  
- Eu já estava de saída... – disse o médico, sem graça – Até outro dia!

Depois que ele se foi, a ruiva deu uma bronca na prima:  
- Que coisa feia, Shina! Onde já se viu ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros?  
- Não fiz por mal... – justificou-se a outra jovem – Eu só não queria interromper o encontro tão agradável entre vocês dois...  
A indireta deixou Marin completamente vermelha, mas ela tentou disfarçar:  
- Que encontro? Eu só estava cumprimentando o Dr. Aioria! Você tem cada uma!  
- Eu reparei que você estava toda derretida enquanto falava com ele... – continuou Shina, ainda mais venenosa – Isso prova que você está interessada nele!  
- Você está louca! Ele é noivo da Madame Sophie!  
- Eu te conheço, Marin! Não adianta negar... você ficou toda nervosa quando viu o Dr. Aioria! – divertiu-se a prima – Você está apaixonada por ele!  
A ruiva suspirou. Não conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos por mais que quisesse...  
- O quê isso importa? Ele vai se casar com a minha patroa... e, mesmo que não fosse noivo dela, jamais olharia para uma costureira pobre como eu! – lamentou-se ela – Não posso me iludir com amores impossíveis...  
- Não se menospreze! Você é pobre, mas isso não tem a menor importância! – disse Shina – Você é muito mais bonita do que aquela insuportável da Sophie! Além disso, ela é uma megera exploradora e não merece um noivo tão simpático como o Dr. Aioria!  
- Por que você não diz isso para ele? – perguntou Marin, irônica – O Dr. Aioria ama a Madame Sophie, senão ele não estaria noivo dela!  
- Isso é tão relativo, Marin... não vê o meu caso? Estou casada com o Ikki, mas não existe amor entre nós... – afirmou a jovem de cabelos verdes.  
- Não posso responder por ele, mas tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a você... – respondeu a prima.  
A insinuação incomodou Shina, que reagiu indignada:  
- Que dúvidas? Você sabe muito bem que eu me casei por dinheiro! Além disso, eu pretendo abandonar o Ikki assim que colocar as mãos na minha parte da herança!  
- Você teria coragem? – duvidou Marin.  
- É claro que sim! Eu quero me vingar dele! – confessou a outra jovem.

A ruiva ficou bastante surpresa quando Shina revelou tudo o que havia acontecido na noite de núpcias. Sem conter sua curiosidade, ela perguntou:  
- E você já tem alguma estratégia para conquistar o Ikki?  
- Já pensei em várias possibilidades, mas acho que só existe uma maneira de fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim: demonstrando indiferença!  
- Não entendi!  
- Eu já escutei muitas conversas a respeito dele nessa casa, e sei que o Ikki está acostumado a ter todas as mulheres aos seus pés... afinal, ele é bonito, rico, charmoso... um sedutor nato!  
- E daí?  
- Ora, Marin! Comigo será diferente! – afirmou a jovem de cabelos verdes - Se o Ikki perceber que não estou nem um pouco interessada nele, vai me encarar como um desafio! Quando ele menos esperar, já estará completamente envolvido, implorando pelo meu amor...  
No entanto, a ruiva não se mostrou convencida das intenções da prima...  
- Seu plano é muito perigoso... você quer conquistar o Ikki, mas já pensou que a vítima poderá ser você?  
- Como assim? – perguntou a outra.  
- Quem vai acabar se apaixonando é você, Shina... se é que já não está!  
Vermelha de raiva, Shina retrucou:  
- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Marin? Você é romântica demais, e acha que todo mundo é igual a você! Mas posso te garantir que eu sou muito diferente!  
- Talvez um dia você deixe o orgulho de lado e perceba que se apaixonou por seu marido. Mas aí, poderá ser tarde demais... – concluiu Marin.

**Mais tarde...  
**Sem desconfiar que Ikki havia saído do quarto e estava dando uma volta no jardim, Shina entrou no aposento com um vidro de xarope nas mãos. Quando percebeu que o marido não estava ali, decidiu procurá-lo. Porém, antes que saísse, reparou em uma fotografia que estava em cima do criado-mudo. Curiosa, ela tomou o retrato nas mãos e descobriu que era de uma bela moça. Atrás, havia uma dedicatória em francês. Embora estivesse aprendendo o idioma há pouco tempo, Shina conseguiu entender o que estava escrito: "Para o meu eterno amor, da sua Pan".  
"_Argh! Que meloso!"_, pensou ela, irritada.  
Não podia negar que a tal Pandora era bonita. Ainda assim, não entendia porque Ikki continuava alimentando ilusões com ela depois de tantos anos. Ele deveria encontrar um novo amor, alguém que estivesse livre para corresponder aos seus sentimentos...  
Inesperadamente, Shina sentiu remorsos ao se recordar de seus planos de vingança. O que ela pretendia fazer era muito pior do que Pandora fizera. Seria justo conquistar o amor do marido para depois abandoná-lo?  
Entretanto, ela não conseguia superar os ressentimentos pelo que ocorrera na noite de núpcias. Ikki a ofendera ao dizer que ela estava sendo bem paga para satisfazê-lo na cama. Só faltou chamá-la de prostituta!  
"_Não posso ter compaixão... ele vai aprender que não pode me tratar como uma qualquer!"_, pensou a jovem, magoada.  
Durante alguns segundos, Shina teve vontade de rasgar a foto da rival, mas acabou desistindo. Se fizesse isso, Ikki poderia interpretar sua atitude de uma forma totalmente errada... e a última coisa que ela gostaria era que o marido pensasse que estava com ciúmes dele.

Nesse mesmo instante, ela levou um grande susto ao perceber que o rapaz havia entrado no quarto. Quando viu a foto nas mãos dela, ele se irritou.  
- Você estava bisbilhotando as minhas coisas? – perguntou Ikki, num tom ríspido.

**Próximo capitulo**

_- Não me faça rir! Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? - perguntou a jovem, ainda mais irritada - __Para mim, tanto faz se você e a sua querida "Pan" juraram amor eterno! – debochou.  
__- Será mesmo? - duvidou ele.  
__- Pouco me importa o que você quer fazer da sua vida... até porque, eu irei para a Itália assim que receber os meus 30% da herança!  
__Aquela revelação inesperada abalou Ikki, a tal ponto que ele não soube o que responder. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que Shina estivesse planejando se divorciar dele... _

- _O pior de tudo é que eu conheci outra moça, e ela trabalha para a Sophie... desde que a encontrei, não consigo parar de pensar nela...  
__- Bem... acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para dar conselhos sentimentais, mas... se eu estivesse no seu lugar, tentaria seguir o meu coração. Não há nada pior do que se casar com alguém por obrigação... – disse Ikki.  
__- Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreto, mas... eu tive a impressão de que você falou isso por experiência própria... – comentou Aioria – Estou enganado?_

_Mesmo sem querer, as palavras dele a machucaram. Obviamente, Ikki considerava o casamento deles um grande equívoco...  
- Você tem razão... eu tinha me esquecido que ainda existem pessoas que se casam por amor! - respondeu a jovem, num tom sarcástico.  
__Ao se dar conta de sua gafe, o rapaz tentou amenizar a situação:  
__- Desculpe... eu não quis ser grosseiro!  
__- Não precisa se justificar. Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de se casar com quem ama... - respondeu ela, friamente – Eu lamento que você tenha sido obrigado a se casar com a pessoa errada... - concluiu, antes de sair da sala._

**Agradecimentos**

**micka 2011:** Obrigada pela review, Micka! Se vc já acha a Sophie uma bruxa, se prepare pq ela ainda vai causar muuuuuito na fic, hehehe... Bjs!

**lili lion:** Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic, Lili! Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Lika-chan: **Adorei seus comentários, Lika! Esses dois se acham muito espertos, mas como vc disse, pelo jeito eles serão vítimas de suas próprias armadilhas, hehehe...  
Respondendo a sua pergunta: a Pandora vai dar as caras, sim! Ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas acho que a Shina não vai gostar nadinha qdo isso acontecer... se neste capítulo ela já queria rasgar a foto da "Pan", imagina qdo as duas se encontrarem ao vivo e a cores? Bjs e obrigada!

**Miss Kinney:** Muito obrigada pela review, Miss Kinney! Adorei saber que vc está gostando da fic. É muito importante para nós ficwritters recebermos comentários de incentivo como o seu. Bjs!

**Nicky:** Obrigada mais uma vez, Nicky! A Shina está mesmo hilária, mas quero só ver qdo o coração de pedra dela começar a amolecer e virar um mingau (o que já está acontecendo XD). O Ikki foi muito fofo mesmo ao defendê-la das línguas venenosas, kkkkk... mas se ela ouvisse isso, ficaria se achando né?  
O Aioria tá noivo da víbora pq suas famílias eram amigas e ele não fazia idéia de como a Sophie é de verdade. Mas agora a máscara dela tá caindo, e ele percebeu que existem opções mais interessantes (a Marin XD). O quê vc achou da conversa deles nesse capítulo? Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Como vc disse, Shina e Ikki se envolveram em um jogo perigoso. Qual dos dois vai "vencer"? Ainda é cedo pra saber XD Ele é teimoso e ela é orgulhosa... mas e qdo a paixão falar mais alto que o resto? Acho que os dois só tem a ganhar qdo assumirem seus sentimentos *romântica mode on*  
Aioria *suspiro* sempre bancando o super-herói da Marin... quem resiste a um homem desses? O único problema é que o bofe já é comprometido! E agora, Marin? Será que ela vai se arriscar a perder o emprego e despertar a fúria da Sophie? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Taty:** Essa Shina tá se achando muito esperta, não é Taty? Mas será que essa esperteza toda vai impedir que ela se apaixone pelo Ikki? Pelo jeito, o Aioria não sabia direito com quem estava lidando... agora é que começou a cair a ficha dele em relação a Sophie, mas resta saber se ele terá coragem de romper o noivado. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx**: Obrigada pela review, Black! Fiquei muito feliz por vc ter dito que eu escrevo bem. Espero que vc goste ainda mais dos próximos capitulos. Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Shina sentiu-se constrangida e irritada com a pergunta do marido, mas decidiu responder no mesmo tom.  
- Eu não estava bisbilhotando nada! Eu vim até seu quarto porque está na hora do seu remédio, e encontrei esse retrato em cima do criado-mudo! Por que você ainda guarda a foto dessa mulherzinha? – perguntou ela, furiosa.  
- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações! – respondeu Ikki.  
- Ah, não tem? Acontece que eu sou sua esposa! - gritou ela, perdendo o controle - Se a arrumadeira vier limpar o quarto e encontrar essa foto, vai pensar o quê?  
- Eu pouco me importo com a opinião da arrumadeira! – retrucou o rapaz, irritado.  
- Mas eu me importo! Se você quer guardar essa porcaria, pelo menos esconda dentro de uma gaveta! – retrucou Shina, jogando a foto na cara dele.  
Por alguns segundos, Ikki pensou em dar uma resposta bastante ríspida, mas subitamente mudou de idéia. Sorrindo de modo sarcástico, ele a provocou:  
- Parece que alguém está com ciúmes...  
- Não me faça rir! Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? - perguntou a jovem, ainda mais irritada - Para mim, tanto faz se você e a sua querida "Pan" juraram amor eterno! – debochou.  
- Será mesmo? - duvidou ele.  
- Pouco me importa o que você quer fazer da sua vida... até porque, eu irei para a Itália assim que receber os meus 30% da herança!  
Aquela revelação inesperada abalou Ikki, a tal ponto que ele não soube o que responder. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que Shina estivesse planejando se divorciar dele...  
"_Por que não? Ela sempre deixou claro que só se casou comigo pelo dinheiro...",_ refletiu o rapaz, aborrecido. Se ela pedisse o divórcio, não haveria nenhuma razão para não concordar... ou haveria?  
Embora estivesse apreensivo, ele se esforçou para não demonstrar isso. Num tom irônico, perguntou:  
- Por que você decidiu ir para a Itália? Pretende arrumar outro idiota para dar mais um golpe do baú?  
- Não seja ridículo! – retrucou ela, furiosa – Eu só vou para lá porque quero conhecer meu pai!  
A resposta o surpreendeu, principalmente quando voltou seu olhar para Shina e percebeu a mágoa profunda que havia em seus olhos. Naquele momento, Ikki se arrependeu por ter insinuado que ela estava interessada em encontrar outro marido rico.

Por sua vez, a jovem estava a ponto de desabar em lágrimas. Antes que isso acontecesse, ela decidiu sair do quarto. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, o marido segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de sair.  
- Eu peço desculpas por ter falado aquilo... – disse ele, num tom mais ameno – Eu nem sabia que o seu pai morava na Itália... por que ele não veio buscar você depois que a sua mãe morreu?  
- Porque ele nem sequer sabe da minha existência... – desabafou Shina, desviando seu olhar para não encará-lo.  
- Como assim? Ele não sabe que tem uma filha?  
- É uma longa história... – ela começou a dizer, um pouco melancólica – Meu pai gostava de viajar pelo mundo para conhecer novas culturas. Numa dessas viagens, conheceu minha mãe. Os dois se casaram, mas ele queria voltar para a Itália e minha mãe não aceitava sair do Japão. Um dia, meu pai decidiu ir embora sozinho, sem desconfiar que ela estava grávida...  
- Mas... a sua mãe não tentou avisá-lo? – perguntou Ikki.  
- Não, e eu nunca entendi porque ela fez isso... – revelou a moça, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos – Ela sempre me disse que meu pai tinha nos abandonado, e eu acreditei nela. Depois que ela morreu, eu encontrei algumas cartas que o meu pai tinha enviado e descobri que ele nunca soube que eu havia nascido!  
Quando viu aquela mulher sempre tão calculista revelar seu lado frágil, o rapaz se comoveu. Num gesto impulsivo, ele a abraçou. Shina se perturbou ao sentir o corpo dele tão próximo do seu, mas não tentou se afastar.  
- Você não tentou entrar em contato com seu pai? – perguntou ele.  
- Quando descobri a verdade, decidi que juntaria dinheiro e compraria uma passagem para a Itália. Eu quero conhecê-lo e contar que sou sua filha – revelou a jovem, enxugando os olhos.  
- Por que você não escreve uma carta para ele?  
- Eu pensei em fazer isso, mas prefiro me encontrar pessoalmente com ele – explicou ela – Só que eu ainda não tenho dinheiro suficiente para viajar... primeiro, preciso receber os meus 30% da herança...  
Ikki afastou-se dela abruptamente, indo em direção à janela. Sem encará-la, fez uma confissão que a surpreendeu:  
- Depois que o meu avô morrer, eu pretendo vender todas as minhas ações e voltar para a Europa...  
Shina sentiu seu coração apertar. Já que ele decidira voltar para a Europa, será que também pretendia pedir o divórcio?  
"_Isso não pode acontecer!"_, pensou ela, aflita.

Procurou raciocinar friamente. Afinal, qual o problema se o marido quisesse o divórcio? Não havia se casado somente para receber parte da herança dele? Ikki tinha todo o direito de romper o compromisso que assumira contra a vontade...  
"_Eu preciso me vingar antes disso... ainda não desisti de fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim!", _refletiu a jovem, inquieta. Depois que concretizasse esse objetivo, ela mesma pediria o divórcio. _"Só me darei por satisfeita quando isso acontecer..."_, decidiu.  
- Eu estava pensando... – continuou o rapaz – Já que você quer conhecer seu pai, nós poderíamos ir juntos para a Europa!  
Aquele convite repentino a deixou completamente desconcertada. Ele queria viajar com ela? Não estava planejando se divorciar?  
- E então, o que você acha? – insistiu Ikki.  
- Eu... acho uma boa idéia... – respondeu Shina, sentindo-se confusa.  
- Antes de viajarmos, você precisa aprimorar o seu francês. Sua professora disse que você está aprendendo rápido, mas seria melhor se tivesse aulas diariamente. Se você quiser, pode aprender italiano também.  
- Quem sabe...  
- Já que não tivemos uma lua de mel, esta será uma boa oportunidade... – afirmou ele, num tom insinuante.  
Logo depois, a jovem voltou para o seu próprio quarto e foi se deitar na cama. Abraçada a um travesseiro, ela não conteve mais suas lágrimas. Estava começando a desconfiar de que não teria forças para levar adiante os seus planos de vingança contra o marido...

* * *

Ikki também se deitou em sua cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Depois que Shina lhe contara sobre seus planos de ir para a Itália assim que recebesse sua parte na herança, havia ficado apreensivo.  
No fundo, a idéia de se divorciar o entristecia. Acostumara-se a conviver com ela, e sentiria sua falta caso se separassem. Por outro lado, já estava se cansando daquele joguinho de gato e rato em que se transformara o casamento deles. A garota vivia provocando-o, quase o enlouquecendo de desejo, mas sempre fugia dele na hora H. Nunca conhecera uma mulher tão manipuladora quanto ela, e isso aumentava ainda mais a sua vontade de levá-la para a cama. Nada lhe daria mais prazer do que vencer a resistência da esposa e fazê-la sucumbir ao seu charme, que até então julgava ser irresistível...  
Passou boa parte da noite pensando nela, recordando-se dos breves momentos de prazer que haviam compartilhado no dia do casamento. Gostaria de ceder aos próprios impulsos e assumir que não suportava mais ficar ao seu lado sem tocá-la, mas a humilhação de se rebaixar diante dela seria inaceitável. Embora não soubesse até quando resistiria àquela tentação, Ikki não estava disposto a dar à Shina o gostinho de vê-lo implorar por ela. _"Eu tenho meu amor-próprio..."_, decidiu ele.

**Enquanto isso, no consultório do Dr. Aioria...  
**Após atender o último paciente do dia, o médico sentou-se na poltrona que havia no consultório e começou a meditar um pouco sobre a vida. Já fazia algum tempo que andava desgostoso com seu relacionamento, e sua insatisfação se agravara desde o dia em que conhecera Marin.  
Aioria sorriu ao lembrar-se do encontro inesperado na casa dos Amamya. A jovem havia se mostrado reservada como sempre, mas deixara transparecer um ligeiro nervosismo enquanto conversavam. Seria apenas timidez, ou ela correspondia ao seu interesse?  
"_Se eu não estivesse noivo da Sophie, tentaria me aproximar dela..."_, refletiu o rapaz. No entanto, sua situação não era nada fácil. Não gostaria de magoar a noiva, e também não tinha certeza de que Marin desejava se envolver com ele, principalmente pelo fato de ser funcionária de Sophie.  
De uma coisa, porém, ele não tinha mais dúvidas. Estava apresentando todos os sintomas de um mal que nunca o afetara antes: a paixão...

**Dias depois...  
**Logo após descobrir que Marin estava apaixonada pelo Dr. Aioria, Shina começara a pensar numa forma de aproximar sua prima do médico. Ela sabia que o rapaz era um excelente partido, e achava que a ruiva poderia garantir seu futuro se casasse com alguém como ele.  
A jovem decidiu comentar o assunto com Ikki, acreditando que ele pudesse colaborar com seus planos de unir o casal. No entanto, o marido não se mostrou muito interessado em ajudá-la.  
- Acho que você não deveria se meter na vida da sua prima...  
- Ela está apaixonada por ele! Se eu puder ajudar, por que não fazer isso?  
- Porque o Dr. Aioria já é noivo de outra mulher! – respondeu ele.  
- De uma criatura insuportável que explora as costureiras que trabalham para ela! – retrucou Shina, mal-humorada – Eu acho que o doutor merece alguém melhor... alguém que mereça o amor dele!  
- Achei que você não acreditasse em amor... – ironizou Ikki.  
- Quando não se trata de mim mesma, eu acredito... – justificou-se ela, ligeiramente tensa.  
- Por quê? Você acha que é inatingível? – provocou o rapaz, aproximando-se ainda mais dela – Quem garante que você não irá se apaixonar por mim algum dia?  
A pergunta a deixou desconcertada, mas a jovem manteve a pose ao responder:  
- Posso até me apaixonar, desde que não seja por você!  
- Por que não? Você me acha tão repulsivo assim? – perguntou ele, num tom cínico.  
- Não... mas eu não seria burra de me apaixonar por alguém que nunca será meu! – retrucou Shina antes de lhe virar as costas e sair da sala.  
Ikki ficou um pouco perturbado com a resposta da esposa. Será que ela tinha razão em não querer se apaixonar por ele? _"Será que eu não poderia vir a amá-la algum dia?"_, questionou-se.

Como já estava recuperado, o rapaz retornou ao trabalho na empresa do avô. Na hora do almoço, decidiu ir até um restaurante especializado em culinária francesa. Casualmente, ele avistou o Dr. Aioria, que acabara de almoçar com Sophie. A jovem saiu do restaurante de forma apressada, deixando o noivo sozinho. Ao perceber isso, Ikki fez um sinal para o médico, que se aproximou de sua mesa.  
- Vejo que está completamente curado, Amamiya – comentou Aioria.  
- Por que não me acompanha em um drink, doutor? – sugeriu o outro rapaz.  
- Eu não costumo beber durante o dia, mas vou pedir um chá.  
Enquanto Ikki almoçava, os dois conversavam sobre assuntos triviais. No entanto, o médico mostrou-se um pouco tenso, o que não passou despercebido para seu acompanhante.  
- Você parece preocupado com alguma coisa... – observou Ikki.  
- Dá para notar, não é? – perguntou Aioria, envergonhado.  
- Se quiser me contar, fique à vontade...  
- Bem... é um assunto muito pessoal, mas eu preciso dividi-lo com alguém... – comentou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos – É que eu estou indeciso em relação ao meu noivado com a Sophie. Ando pensando seriamente em romper com ela.  
- É mesmo? – surpreendeu-se o outro rapaz – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você deixou de amá-la?  
- Na verdade, eu não sei dizer se algum dia cheguei a amá-la... – explicou Aioria – Nós ficamos noivos porque nossas famílias se conheciam, e eu realmente me sentia atraído pela Sophie... o problema é que, ultimamente, eu tenho me decepcionado com algumas atitudes dela.  
- Entendo... mas, se você não a ama, por que não termina tudo de uma vez?  
- Nós estamos juntos há quatro anos, e eu me sinto muito mal por desfazer nosso compromisso agora, sem mais nem menos... – revelou o médico – O pior de tudo é que eu conheci outra moça, e ela trabalha para a Sophie... desde que a encontrei, não consigo parar de pensar nela...  
- Bem... acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para dar conselhos sentimentais, mas... se eu estivesse no seu lugar, tentaria seguir o meu coração. Não há nada pior do que se casar com alguém por obrigação... – disse Ikki.  
- Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreto, mas... eu tive a impressão de que você falou isso por experiência própria... – comentou Aioria – Estou enganado?  
Mesmo envergonhado, o rapaz de cabelos azulados se viu obrigado a revelar a verdade.  
- Para ser sincero, eu só me casei porque o meu avô exigiu. Por favor, não comente isso com ninguém! Eu não gostaria que outras pessoas soubessem...  
- E você está arrependido? – perguntou o médico, sem conter a curiosidade – Quando fui à sua casa para examiná-lo, achei que você e sua esposa formavam um belo casal...  
- Apesar das brigas, nós nos entendemos bem – concordou Ikki – Ela é uma boa esposa, mesmo tendo um gênio difícil...  
- Talvez você venha a amá-la com o passar do tempo... – insinuou Aioria – Bom, a conversa está ótima, mas preciso voltar para o consultório. Obrigado pelos conselhos!

Enquanto Ikki observava o médico se afastar, não pôde deixar de refletir sobre a ironia daquela situação. Como podia aconselhar alguém a seguir o coração quando o seu próprio estava tão confuso?

**Duas semanas depois...  
**Todos os anos, a cidade realizava um baile beneficente com a finalidade de angariar recursos para várias obras assistenciais. Shina decidiu convidar Marin para ir junto com ela e o marido ao baile_. "Quem não tem cão, caça com gato... quem sabe ela não arruma alguém ainda mais rico que o Aioria?"_, pensou a jovem.  
Durante o café da manhã, ela revelou a Ikki sua intenção de convidar a prima para a festa. Embora não comentasse nada a esse respeito, o rapaz admirava a consideração que ela demonstrava ter por Marin. Agora que estava rica, Shina poderia perfeitamente inventar pretextos para afastar-se de sua parente pobre. Em vez disso, ela se preocupava com a prima e não media esforços para ajudá-la.  
- Eu vou emprestar um vestido para a Marin... apesar de trabalhar no ateliê daquela megera, a coitada não tem dinheiro para comprar uma roupa adequada! – disse a esposa.  
- Você não precisa emprestar suas roupas, Shina. Agora que você é uma mulher rica, por que não dá um vestido de presente para sua prima? – sugeriu Ikki - Dinheiro não é problema!  
A oferta do marido a comoveu, mas ela procurou disfarçar.  
- Obrigada... você está sendo muito generoso!  
- Outro dia, você me disse que vai ajudar a Marin a conquistar o Dr. Aioria. Eu pensei melhor sobre o assunto, e estou disposto a colaborar. Vai ser divertido bancar o cupido entre os dois... – afirmou ele.  
- Não será tão simples assim... – respondeu a moça - O problema é que a Marin faz questão de ser muito correta, e morre de medo de perder o emprego no ateliê! Ela jamais correria o risco de se engraçar com o noivo da patroa...  
- Acho que ela não precisa se preocupar tanto com a Madame Sophie... – disse Ikki, num tom misterioso.  
- Por que não?  
- Dias atrás, eu encontrei o Dr. Aioria na cidade e começamos a conversar. Ele me confessou que estava pensando em romper o noivado com a megera...  
- Mas isso é ótimo! - comentou Shina, entusiasmada - E o que você disse para ele?  
- Quem sou eu para aconselhar alguém? Só falei que ele deveria seguir o coração, e que seria um erro se casar com alguém que ele não ama!  
Mesmo sem querer, as palavras dele a machucaram. Obviamente, Ikki considerava o casamento deles um grande equívoco...  
- Você tem razão... eu tinha me esquecido que ainda existem pessoas que se casam por amor! - respondeu a jovem, num tom sarcástico.  
Ao se dar conta de sua gafe, o rapaz tentou amenizar a situação:  
- Desculpe... eu não quis ser grosseiro!  
- Não precisa se justificar. Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de se casar com quem ama... - respondeu ela, friamente - Eu lamento que você tenha sido obrigado a se casar com a pessoa errada... - concluiu, antes de sair da sala.

Vendo-se sozinho, Ikki se arrependeu do que acabara de dizer. Não tivera a intenção de magoá-la...  
"_Apesar de tudo, eu me sinto feliz por tê-la ao meu lado..."_, refletiu ele. Quem sabe Aioria não estaria certo, e o amor viria com o tempo?

**Próximo capitulo**

_- Eu, com ciúmes? Até parece! – desdenhou a jovem de cabelos verdes.  
__Entretanto, ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos de um certo casal que dançava do outro lado do salão. Se pudesse, esganaria June... como ela podia ser tão atrevida para dançar com seu marido? Também estava furiosa com Ikki, que parecia estar se divertindo muito ao lado daquela loira oferecida. "Ordinário!", pensou Shina ao vê-lo sorrir para sua parceira de dança. _

_As faces da ruiva coraram violentamente diante daquele elogio. E ela ficou ainda mais desconcertada quando o médico lhe fez um convite:  
__- Vamos dançar?  
__Durante alguns segundos, Marin hesitou. Por fim, achou melhor recusar:  
__- Eu agradeço, mas acho que não ficaria bem... afinal, o senhor está noivo da minha patroa, e...  
__- Por favor, Marin! É apenas uma dança! O quê tem de mal nisso? – perguntou ele, um pouco aborrecido._

_- Quer dizer que você me acha atraente? - sussurrou Ikki em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios nela – Por que então você resiste tanto a ir para cama comigo?  
__- Talvez seja porque eu não queira ser comparada com outra pessoa... – respondeu ela, tensa.  
__Olhando-a de uma forma irresistivelmente sedutora, ele disse:  
__- Impossível comparar você com outra, Shina... simplesmente porque não existe mais ninguém como você..._

**Agradecimentos**

**Dra. Nina:** Essa doutora não toma jeito, kkkkk... sempre cantando os pacientes! Achei engraçada a sua bronca no Ikki. Aliás, eu quero muito ler uma consulta exclusiva com ele *pidona mode on* Ok, eu sei que vc está enrolada com a faculdade, mas a esperança é a última que morre, kkkkkk...  
O Aioria é fofo até nas reviews, kkkk... adorei ele ter recusado a "confraternização" da Dra. Nina (até imagino como seria isso XD) por causa da Marin. Gostou do barraco da Shina? Mas barraco mesmo vai acontecer qdo ela conhecer uma certa pessoa (maiores detalhes nos últimos capitulos XD). Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Taty:** Adorei saber que vc achou o capítulo fofo, Taty! O Ikki manhoso ficou engraçado, mas homem doente é assim mesmo XD Esses dois são tão teimosos e orgulhosos que não percebem o óbvio. E a explicação da Shina foi a mais cara-de-pau possível, aliás ela inverteu a situação né? Em vez de se explicar, começou a tomar satisfações do Ikki! Ela jamais assumiria que estava com ciúmes, nem pra si mesma...  
Ai, esse Aioria *suspiro* o que dizer dele neste capítulo? Ele assumiu que está a fim da Marin, mas se sente mal por dispensar a noiva-bruxa. E pode apostar que a Marin vai ficar chocada qdo descobrir que o bonitão gosta dela. Mas vão rolar muitas coisas antes disso, kkkkk... ou vcs acham que a Sophie vai entregar o "doutor lindo" de mão beijada? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Adoro suas reviews, Nicky! Vc sempre comenta o que aconteceu no capítulo, e é muito bom saber o que os leitores estão achando. O Aioria já está interessado na Marin, e ele deixará isso cada vez mais evidente, hehehe... Sobre a June, ela vai aprontar coisas muito hilárias no próximo capítulo, aguarde! Só não decidi ainda se nessa fic ela arruma alguém ou se vai ficar chupando o dedo XD A Shina tá dando a maior bandeira, mas por enqto ela não dará o braço a torcer. Qto ao Ikki, ele vai continuar dividido durante um bom tempo. Digamos que ele terá que fazer uma escolha bem difícil no final da fic, kkkkk... Se a Shina vai concluir sua vingança? Talvez não seja exatamente da forma como ela esperava, mas quem sabe? Só não posso entrar em detalhes pra não estragar a surpresa... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Lika-chan:** Obrigada, Lika! Ri muito qdo vc falou que a Sophie devia pegar sua vassoura e sumir do mapa, kkkkk... e a Marin tá precisando de uma consultinha com a Dra. Nina pra levantar essa autoestima *indireta mode on* Já a Shina fica com esse papinho de vingança, mas no fundo a safadenha tá querendo outra coisa XD Olha, eu não prometo que o encontro dela com a Pandora vá acabar em pancadaria, mas que vai render uma bela confusão, isso vai... Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**No dia seguinte...  
**Shina foi até o ateliê de Madame Sophie a fim de convidar Marin para irem juntas ao baile. Conforme havia previsto, a ruiva recusou-se a acompanhá-la:  
- Eu não me sentiria à vontade em uma festa desse tipo, Shina! Eu ficaria deslocada no meio de tanta gente rica...  
No entanto, a jovem de cabelos verdes estava determinada a convencer a prima a aceitar seu convite. Sabendo que Marin nunca se negava a ajudar ninguém, decidiu apelar para o seu ponto fraco.  
- É justamente por isso que estou pedindo para você ir comigo, Marin! Sempre que vou a esses eventos, aquelas ricaças esnobes ficam me encarando com ar de superioridade! Eu me sinto tão sozinha... – explicou Shina, num tom falsamente dramático.  
- Mas você não vai com seu marido? Além disso, não era essa a vida com a qual você sempre sonhou? – perguntou Marin, desconfiada.  
- O Ikki sempre fica conversando com os outros homens, enquanto eu sou obrigada a aturar as conversinhas fúteis das madames! Você não imagina o quanto isso é entediante... – desabafou a prima, fazendo-se de vítima – Se você fosse comigo, eu me divertiria muito mais...  
A encenação de Shina conseguiu comover Marin, que até sentiu pena dela. _"O dinheiro não traz felicidade... eu tinha certeza de que algum dia ela acabaria se arrependendo por ser tão ambiciosa!"_, pensou a jovem.  
- Mesmo que eu aceitasse ir, não tenho nenhuma roupa adequada para a ocasião! – afirmou ela.  
- Isso é o de menos! – respondeu a outra, mais animada – Eu faço questão de oferecer um vestido de presente para você!  
A costureira hesitou um pouco. Não se sentia à vontade para aceitar um presente tão caro, mas já que Shina estava insistindo tanto para que a acompanhasse ao baile... por que não?  
- Está bem... – concordou ela, por fim.  
- Ótimo! – comemorou a prima, com um grande sorriso – Vamos comprar seu vestido agora mesmo!  
As duas escolheram juntas um belíssimo vestido para Marin. Quando se olhou no espelho do provador, a ruiva se surpreendeu ao verificar o quanto aquela roupa a deixava deslumbrante. Estava acostumada a costurar lindos vestidos como aquele, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de possuir algo tão requintado.

Depois das compras, Marin aproveitou que estava em horário de almoço e acompanhou Shina à confeitaria mais badalada da cidade para tomarem um sorvete.  
- Foi até divertido bancar a "fada-madrinha"! – comentou a jovem de cabelos verdes.  
- Obrigada pelo vestido! – agradeceu a ruiva – Eu nunca tive uma roupa tão cara e elegante!  
- Agradeça ao Ikki. Foi ele quem deu a sugestão de comprar um vestido para você.  
- É mesmo? Posso até imaginar porque ele fez isso... – comentou a prima, num tom levemente malicioso.  
- Ele só quis ser gentil. Eu contei que você não tinha nenhuma roupa para ir ao baile, e que iria emprestar um vestido meu...  
- Não se faça de boba, Shina! É evidente que o Ikki fez isso para te agradar! – respondeu Marin.  
- Me agradar? Que interesse ele teria nisso? – perguntou a outra, fazendo-se de desentendida.  
- Provavelmente, ele quer o mesmo que você... te conquistar! Só que você não admite que gosta dele, e ainda por cima inventou essa história maluca de vingança!  
- Eu não gosto dele! - negou Shina, constrangida - Mesmo que você não acredite, eu vou me vingar! O Ikki me humilhou na noite de núpcias, e...  
- Eu não acho que ele tenha te humilhado! Por acaso ele falou alguma mentira? Você não está sendo bem paga para ser esposa dele? Você não deveria se negar a cumprir a sua parte no acordo...  
- Você está contra mim? – irritou-se a outra jovem.  
- Muito pelo contrário! Só quero abrir os seus olhos, prima! – explicou Marin – Você vai acabar perdendo seu marido por causa desse orgulho bobo!  
Entretanto, Shina não deu o braço a torcer.  
- Pode até ser que ele esteja querendo me agradar com o objetivo de me levar para a cama, mas vai esperar sentado! Eu não posso me entregar a um homem que teve a audácia de me chamar pelo nome de outra mulher! – disse ela, deixando transparecer o seu orgulho ferido.  
- Eu concordo que isso deve ter sido muito constrangedor, mas... já que você não gosta do Ikki, por que se incomoda tanto com o fato dele amar a tal Pandora? Por que não desiste da sua vingança e o incentiva a ir atrás dela? – provocou a ruiva.  
- Nunca! – gritou a prima, indignada – Essa mulher não merece o Ikki! Ela se casou com outro homem sem se importar com os sentimentos dele!  
- E você, que vive ameaçando abandonar seu marido? Por acaso você se importa com os sentimentos dele? – insistiu a outra garota.

Shina ficou tão transtornada com aquela pergunta que acabou tendo um chilique:  
- Por que você não cuida da sua vida em vez de dar palpite na minha? Afinal de contas, não sou eu que estou apaixonada pelo noivo da minha patroa! – gritou ela, para desespero de Marin.  
- Cale a boca, sua maluca! – implorou a costureira, com medo que alguém ouvisse.  
Furiosa, a jovem de cabelos verdes jogou algumas notas de ienes em cima da mesa e saiu da confeitaria sem olhar para trás. Estava inconformada com o que acabara de ouvir. Marin não tinha o direito de sugerir algo tão absurdo! A simples possibilidade de que Ikki voltasse para Pandora algum dia a deixava fora de si.  
De repente, uma grande tristeza se abateu sobre ela quando se recordou da última conversa que tivera com o marido. O rapaz deixara bem claro que julgava o casamento deles um grande equívoco...  
"_Ele se arrependeu de ter se casado comigo..."_, lamentou-se Shina, com um nó na garganta _"Só não entendo porque me convidou para viajarmos juntos..."_.  
Durante o trajeto até sua casa, a jovem começou a repensar suas estratégias. Sua tática de bancar a esposa indiferente ainda não apresentara resultados práticos... se quisesse realmente conquistar Ikki, talvez devesse mudar suas atitudes. Chegou até a cogitar a idéia de ir ao quarto dele naquela mesma noite para seduzi-lo.

Embora não quisesse admitir, ela ficava excitada cada vez que se recordava das carícias do marido. Daria tudo para sentir outra vez aqueles lábios ardentes percorrendo seu corpo...  
"_Não! Se eu tomar a iniciativa, o Ikki perderá o pouco interesse que tem por mim!",_ refletiu Shina, inquieta. _"Só vou me entregar quando ele me pedir isso de joelhos...", _decidiu ela.

**No dia do baile...  
**Trajada com um elegante vestido de seda azul, Marin admirava a luxuosa decoração do ambiente. Por um lado, estava feliz pela oportunidade de participar de uma festa como aquela... mas, por outro, sentia um nó na garganta ao lembrar que Sophie e Aioria também estariam presentes. Era torturante imaginar os dois juntos...  
Inesperadamente, seus pensamentos foram desviados quando avistou alguém que não imaginava encontrar ali. Para seu espanto, June acabara de adentrar o salão vestida com um modelo exclusivo do ateliê de Madame Sophie.  
- O quê você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a ruiva, perplexa – E por que está com esse vestido?  
- Peguei emprestado do ateliê... – confessou a loira, com um sorriso maldoso.  
- Você é louca! Quando Madame Sophie chegar e descobrir o que você fez, irá demiti-la na mesma hora! – disse Marin, preocupada.  
- Não se preocupe! Ela não virá ao baile... – respondeu a outra jovem, num tom misterioso.  
- Não? Como você sabe?  
- Antes de sairmos do ateliê, eu servi uma xícara de chá para ela... com sonífero! – explicou a amiga.  
- June! – escandalizou-se a ruiva.  
- Quando ela foi embora, estava morrendo de sono... pelo menos hoje, nós ficaremos livres dessa tirana!  
- Se alguém descobrir o que você fez... não quero nem pensar!  
- Esqueça a megera, Marin! Esta noite, eu só quero me divertir, e você devia fazer o mesmo! – aconselhou June.

Nesse momento, Ikki e a esposa adentraram o salão. Como de costume, Shina caprichara no visual. Estava usando um belíssimo vestido de seda verde-água, o qual combinava perfeitamente com o tom de seus cabelos, que caíam em cachos largos sobre os ombros. A beleza da jovem chamava a atenção dos outros convidados, principalmente dos homens.  
Porém, para sua frustração, ela observou seu marido indo em direção à colega de Marin e convidando-a para dançar. June aceitou prontamente, embora soubesse que ele era casado. Em sua opinião, não havia nada de mal em dançar com um homem comprometido.  
A esposa de Ikki não pensava da mesma forma, e detestou vê-lo ao lado de outra mulher. Na primeira oportunidade, ela manifestou seu desagrado para Marin.  
- Por que você não avisa sua amiga que não se deve flertar com homens casados? – perguntou Shina, irritada.  
- E por que você não tenta disfarçar melhor que está se roendo de ciúmes? – provocou a prima, num tom irônico.  
- Eu, com ciúmes? Até parece! – desdenhou a jovem de cabelos verdes.  
Entretanto, ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos de um certo casal que dançava do outro lado do salão. Se pudesse, esganaria June... como ela podia ser tão atrevida para dançar com seu marido? Também estava furiosa com Ikki, que parecia estar se divertindo muito ao lado daquela loira oferecida. _"Ordinário!"_, pensou Shina, ao vê-lo sorrir para sua parceira de dança.  
Sua vontade era separá-los à força, mas não podia se expor a um vexame tão grande. Precisava se controlar para não ceder aos violentos impulsos provocados pelo... ciúme?  
Marin tinha razão. Não havia como negar que estava enciumada! Essa constatação a assustou profundamente...

Depois que June se afastou de Ikki, Marin foi ao encontro da amiga e a censurou:  
- Você não devia ter dançado com ele, June! A Shina ficou furiosa com você!  
- Mas você não disse que ela não gosta do marido, e que se casou só para dar o golpe do baú? – perguntou a loira, confusa.  
- Sinceramente, eu não acredito nisso... a Shina vive dizendo que não o ama, mas eu percebi o quanto ficou enciumada!  
- Sua prima é uma insana... como ela pode dizer que não gosta de um bonitão daqueles? Só uma louca para esnobar um homem como o Ikki!  
- Em todo caso, é melhor você não se entusiasmar com ele...  
- Falando em entusiasmar... não olhe agora, Cinderela, mas o seu "príncipe encantado" acabou de chegar... – avisou June, num tom divertido.  
Marin sentiu seu coração disparar quando avistou Aioria. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca, vestido com um elegante smoking.  
- Boa noite, Marin – cumprimentou o rapaz, com um sorriso irresistivelmente gentil.  
- Boa noite, Dr. Aioria... veio sozinho? – perguntou a ruiva, fingindo não saber de nada.  
- Eu fui até o ateliê para buscar a Sophie, mas ela já tinha ido para casa. Quando cheguei lá, a empregada avisou que ela estava dormindo. Até pensei em acordá-la, mas desisti. A Sophie devia estar muito cansada... – explicou o médico.  
- Será que ela não vai se importar porque o senhor veio sozinho ao baile? – quis saber Marin.  
- Provavelmente não vai gostar muito, mas paciência... você deve saber por experiência própria que a Sophie é uma pessoa difícil de lidar, não é mesmo?  
- Prefiro não opinar a esse respeito... – respondeu a jovem, um pouco sem jeito.  
- Entendo... – disse ele, percebendo o desconforto dela - Nesse caso, vamos mudar de assunto? – propôs.

Os dois passaram a conversar sobre temas mais amenos. O rapaz estava curioso para saber mais a respeito de Marin, mas, como de costume, ela quase não falava sobre si mesma.  
- Faz tempo que você trabalha no ateliê? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Quase três anos. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 17 anos, e desde então eu precisei trabalhar para me sustentar... – revelou a jovem, timidamente.  
- Eu não sabia que você era órfã...  
- Não costumo comentar esse assunto com as outras pessoas... – disse ela, um pouco melancólica – Depois que eles morreram, eu trabalhei na fábrica do Sr. Amamya durante algum tempo como tecelã, antes de conseguir o emprego no ateliê.  
- Imagino que você passou por momentos muito difíceis... – observou o médico, olhando-a com empatia – Não é nada fácil para uma moça viver sozinha e ter que se sustentar...  
- Não é mesmo... – concordou Marin, sorrindo tristemente – Eu tive que abrir mão de muitos sonhos...  
- Mas ainda está em tempo de realizá-los...  
- Não sei... às vezes, eu penso que não nasci para ser feliz...  
Aioria sentiu-se penalizado ao ouvir aquele desabafo. Gostaria muito de oferecer à jovem todo o carinho do qual ela parecia necessitar, mas infelizmente ainda estava comprometido com Sophie...  
- Não diga isso! Você é muito bonita, por dentro e por fora... você merece ser muito feliz! – disse o rapaz, querendo animá-la.  
As faces da ruiva coraram violentamente diante daquele elogio. E ela ficou ainda mais desconcertada quando o médico lhe fez um convite:  
- Vamos dançar?  
Durante alguns segundos, Marin hesitou. Por fim, achou melhor recusar:  
- Eu agradeço, mas acho que não ficaria bem... afinal, o senhor está noivo da minha patroa, e...  
- Por favor, Marin! É apenas uma dança! O quê tem de mal nisso? – perguntou ele, um pouco aborrecido.  
- Está bem... – cedeu ela, ao vê-lo tão contrariado.  
Sorrindo, Aioria lhe ofereceu uma das mãos enquanto envolvia sua cintura com a outra, conduzindo-a ao ritmo da música. Senti-lo tão próximo deixou Marin levemente zonza... parecia inacreditável que estivessem dançando juntos, como se fossem um casal de verdade. No entanto, ainda estava preocupada com os possíveis comentários dos outros convidados. Afinal, o rapaz era bastante conhecido na cidade, e certamente fariam observações maldosas pelo fato dele estar desacompanhado da noiva.  
A jovem fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer suas preocupações. Somente por uma noite, ela tentaria esquecer a sua dura realidade. Principalmente, tentaria se esquecer de que Aioria estava noivo de outra mulher e que jamais seria seu...

Por volta da meia-noite, Marin olhou para o relógio e se assustou ao verificar que o tempo tinha voado.  
- Eu preciso ir embora. Já está muito tarde... – disse ela para seu parceiro de dança.  
- Posso acompanhá-la até sua casa? – ofereceu-se o médico – A essa hora, as ruas estão desertas, e seria perigoso para uma moça tão bonita andar sozinha por aí...  
A proposta a fez corar profundamente.  
- Eu agradeço pela oferta, mas... o senhor é noivo da minha patroa, e poderiam inventar boatos maledicentes a nosso respeito se nos vissem andando sozinhos na rua... – respondeu a jovem.  
- Sua segurança é mais importante do que fofocas infundadas – afirmou Aioria, com um olhar penetrante – Por favor, me deixe levá-la... eu me sentiria muito culpado se algum mal lhe acontecesse...  
- Está bem... – concordou Marin, um pouco encabulada.

**Enquanto isso, em outra parte do salão...  
**Ikki passara boa parte da festa observando Shina de longe. Percebera o quanto ela ficara incomodada ao vê-lo dançar com June, o que o deixou muito satisfeito. Sua intenção tinha sido exatamente a de provocar a esposa. Talvez isso a fizesse cair em si e concluir que precisava mudar suas atitudes se não quisesse perdê-lo.  
No entanto, ela se mantivera distante dele o resto da noite, como se o ignorasse. O rapaz já estava se cansando daquele comportamento arredio. Por fim, ele não agüentou mais e foi ao encontro dela.  
- Quer dançar? – propôs Ikki, sorrindo de forma sedutora.  
- Pensei que você já tivesse encontrado uma parceira de dança... – respondeu Shina, num tom indiferente.  
- Acontece que eu prefiro dançar com você... – explicou o marido.  
A jovem até pensou em recusar, mas o sorriso dele a desarmava completamente. Vencida pela insistência e pelo charme irresistível de Ikki, deixou que as mãos dele envolvessem sua cintura. Enquanto dançavam, ela se flagrou pensando no quanto desejava sentir as mãos dele tocando em outras partes de seu corpo...  
- Está muito quente aqui. Vamos tomar um ar lá fora? - sugeriu o rapaz.  
Shina concordou, e os dois se dirigiram até uma das sacadas. Não havia mais ninguém por perto, e o local estava quase às escuras. _"Será uma ótima oportunidade para ficarmos a sós..."_, pensou Ikki com um sorriso mal-intencionado.  
Enquanto conversavam, ele não conseguia desviar seus olhos dela. Desejava-a loucamente, e não descansaria até que ela cedesse às suas investidas.

De repente, Ikki reparou em uma pequena cicatriz que havia na lateral do braço direito da jovem. Curioso, tocou no braço dela e perguntou:  
- Que marca é essa?  
- Você se lembra daquele dia em que eu despenquei da cerejeira?  
- Claro que lembro! Nós apostamos quem conseguiria escalar mais alto... – disse ele, com um olhar nostálgico – Mas aí, a sua mãe apareceu e mandou você descer... foi então que você perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de lá de cima! Quando vi, você estava desmaiada e a sua mãe chorando desesperada, achando que você tinha morrido!  
- Não sei como eu sobrevivi à queda... ainda bem que só quebrei o braço e fraturei duas costelas! – divertiu-se Shina – Além de ter ficado com essa cicatriz...  
- Eu me senti tão culpado... e o meu avô até me deixou de castigo!  
- Minha mãe também... ela me proibiu de subir em árvores, mas assim que tirei o gesso eu voltei a fazer isso às escondidas!  
Num tom insinuante, o marido comentou:  
- Quem diria que aquela menina com modos de moleque se transformaria em uma mulher tão bela...  
- Eu também me surpreendi quando te reencontrei e descobri que aquele garoto irritante tinha crescido e virado um homem atraente... – admitiu a moça.  
- Quer dizer que você me acha atraente? - sussurrou Ikki em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios nela – Por que então você resiste tanto a ir para cama comigo?  
- Talvez seja porque eu não queira ser comparada com outra pessoa... – respondeu ela, tensa.

Olhando-a de uma forma irresistivelmente sedutora, ele disse:  
- Impossível comparar você com outra, Shina... simplesmente porque não existe mais ninguém como você...

**Próximo capitulo  
**_Havia prometido tantas vezes para si mesma que o abandonaria, mas a verdade é que não queria perdê-lo... por mais difícil que fosse admitir isso, a situação escapara completamente de seu controle. Não queria amá-lo... no entanto, seria impossível continuar ignorando seus sentimentos._

_Quando estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dele, ela o encarou e pediu, com a voz rouca:  
__- Faça amor comigo...  
__Faminto de desejo, ele a tomou imediatamente em seus braços, esmagando os lábios dela contra os seus. Sua urgência era tanta que quase rasgou o vestido de Shina enquanto a despia. _

_Incrédula, Sophie o encarou com um semblante aflito e perguntou:  
__- Como você tem coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas?  
__- Por favor, Sophie, não faça drama! – pediu ele – Eu entendo que você fique decepcionada comigo, mas é melhor terminarmos agora, antes de nos casarmos!  
__- Por quê? Você deixou de me amar, Aioria? – gritou ela, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. _

**Agradecimentos  
**  
**Nicky: **É sempre um prazer receber seus comentários! Mas acho que vou te decepcionar um pouco neste capítulo, já que a Shina não fez o escândalo (o medo de dar vexame falou mais alto, hehehe...). Qto ao pai dela, ele é apenas o motivo pelo qual ela pretende ir pra lá (e o fato dele ser italiano justifica a personalidade "passional" dela, kkkkk...). Mas não existem outros segredos bombásticos envolvendo o passado da Shina além do que ela já contou. Adorei qdo vc falou do Ikki ter segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções, kkkk... será que ele finalmente irá concretizá-las no próximo capítulo? *suspense mode on*  
Realmente, a Shina está sendo legal de querer arrumar um marido pra Marin. A dança rolou, mas eu fiquei devendo o beijo entre a Marin e o Aioria. Mas é por um bom motivo, já que a paixão entre os dois será apenas platônica por enqto. Vão rolar altos bafos depois que a Sophie levar o fora (vide a última cena do próximo capítulo). Já tô morrendo de dó da Marin... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** Do jeito que vc fala, eu fico parecendo uma viciada em reviews! Quer dizer, eu assumo que SOU viciada mesmo, kkkkk... mas vc sabe o qto é legal receber comentários dos leitores né?  
Eu adoro casais no estilo "tapas e beijos", hehehe... mas acho que no próximo capítulo vão rolar mais beijos do que tapas XD  
Vc sempre fica enciumada qdo os personagens dão conselhos né? Mas a Dra. Nina é insubstituível, e alguns personagens estão precisando de uma consulta urgente! A Marin é a primeira da fila, principalmente qdo a bruxa descobrir que o Aioria tá caidinho por ela...  
Quem bancou o cupido neste capítulo foi a June XD Além de pegar o vestido escondido, ela dopou a bruxa e ajudou a Cinderela, ops, a Marin, a dançar com o "príncipe", kkkkk... Bjs e obrigada!

**Taty:** É mesmo Taty, não deve ser nada fácil ter uma esposa temperamental como a Shina, kkkkk... Quem sabe a conversa entre o Ikki e o Aioria não sirva pra abrir os olhos do leãozinho? A Marin dançou com o lindinho, mas ainda não rolou nenhuma confusão. Eu disse AINDA, pq qdo a Sophie descobrir... pobre da Marin, eu não queria estar na pele dela! Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Chelsea: **Adorei receber sua review, Chelsea! Eu ri muito qdo vc chamou a Pandora de vagaba, kkkkk... se vc já tá achando isso agora, imagina qdo ela der o ar da graça, querendo o Ikki de volta? Já tô pensando numas cenas bem impactantes com a participação dela *suspense mode on* Eu tmb acho que o Aioria deveria largar a chatonilda e ficar com a Marin (vc viu que fofos eles estavam neste capítulo?), mas a Sophie não vai dar moleza não... Bjs e obrigada pelos elogios!

**Lika chan:** Obrigada, Lika! Concordo com vc, o Aioria é fofo demais! Mas a nojenta da Sophie não fez barraco graças a June, hehehe... e a Shina se controlou, apesar da vontade de chutar o pau da barraca. Coitada da June, ela não é uma periguete só pq dançou com o Ikki, kkkkk... e vc acertou, ele só queria fazer ciúmes na Shina. Será que ele terá coragem de trocar a esposinha interesseira pela Pan? Isso vcs só vão saber no final da fic XD Bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aviso importante:  
**__Não tenho previsão de qdo o próximo capítulo será postado (não escrevi nem metade dele ainda XD). Vou prestar um concurso no mês que vem, o que significa que até lá não terei mais tempo para me dedicar à fic... _

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_  
**  
Capítulo 8  
**_Obs: a música que aparece neste capítulo é You got me (Colbie Caillat)_

Shina sentiu-se estranhamente confusa depois do que acabara de escutar. Depois de ter dançado com outra mulher para irritá-la, Ikki parecia empenhado em fazê-la sucumbir ao seu jogo de sedução. O quê ele pretendia, afinal?  
"_Ele não me quer de verdade... só está tentando provar para si mesmo que consegue me seduzir! Mas está muito enganado se acha que vai me iludir com essa conversinha fiada... não sou nenhuma adolescente ingênua para cair nesse tipo de armadilha!",_ pensou ela, irritada.  
- Está perdendo seu tempo se acha que vai me convencer com essas palavrinhas doces... – desdenhou a jovem.  
- Por que você é tão desconfiada? – perguntou o rapaz, um pouco nervoso – Não posso fazer um elogio sem que você pense que a minha intenção é me aproveitar de você?  
- Como se eu não soubesse muito bem o que você quer comigo... – ironizou Shina.  
- Mas finge ignorar, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele, igualmente irônico – Não é nada fácil estar casado com alguém que se recusa a agir como esposa. Outro homem no meu lugar tentaria forçá-la, ou então procuraria diversão fora de casa...  
- Você não seria louco de me forçar... e, quanto a "procurar diversão fora de casa", eu nunca o impedi de fazer isso... – provocou ela.  
Aquela resposta tão cínica deixou Ikki bastante incomodado. No entanto, ele decidiu que a faria provar do próprio veneno.  
- É mesmo? Já que você não se importa de me dividir com outras mulheres, acho que vou seguir sua sugestão... – respondeu, num tom tão cínico quanto o dela.

_**You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
**__Você está preso em mim e em meus olhos risonhos  
__**I cant pretend though I try to hide - I like you  
**__Eu não consigo fingir ainda que eu tente esconder, eu gosto de você  
__**I like you.  
**__Eu gosto de você _

Só de imaginá-lo com outras mulheres, Shina teve vontade de torcer o pescoço dele. Não sabia se o marido pretendia cumprir a ameaça ou se aquilo era apenas uma encenação para enciumá-la. De uma coisa, porém, ela tinha certeza: estava cada vez mais difícil disfarçar sua atração por ele. Ficar ao seu lado a perturbava demasiadamente, e Ikki não tardaria a perceber isso. Se é que já não havia percebido...  
Tentando aparentar indiferença, a jovem perguntou com desdém:  
- Se você tem a opção de se divertir com outras, por que faz tanta questão de me levar para a cama? Só para satisfazer um capricho?  
O rapaz sorriu. Embora ela não admitisse isso nem sob tortura, estava começando a cair no seu jogo de sedução... impulsivamente, ele a puxou para si e olhou dentro de seus olhos de um modo tão intenso que a fez corar.  
- Isso não é um capricho... – negou Ikki – Eu só quero terminar o que começamos naquela noite...

_**I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
**__Eu acho que senti meu coração pular uma batida  
__**I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me  
**__Eu estou de pé aqui e mal posso respirar, você me tem  
__**You got me.  
**__Você me tem. _

Shina gemeu quando o marido prensou o corpo dele contra o seu de encontro a uma parede. A maneira sensual como as mãos dele a tocavam a fazia incendiar, despertando os seus instintos mais carnais...  
Os dois continuaram se olhando durante alguns segundos, até perderem completamente o controle e se entregarem a um beijo arrebatador.  
Beijaram-se avidamente, como dois famintos. Sequer se importavam com a possibilidade de alguém flagrá-los ali, em um momento tão íntimo...  
A jovem se surpreendeu consigo mesma quando se viu totalmente entregue aos beijos e carícias de Ikki. Naquele momento, ela se deu conta de que o jogo entre os dois havia terminado. Ele vencera, e o prêmio era o coração dela...

_**The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
**__O jeito que você pega minha mão é tão doce  
__**And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet  
**__E esse seu sorriso malandro me derruba _

Não planejara se apaixonar pelo marido, mas agora era tarde demais. Cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam com aqueles olhos azuis, seu coração acelerava descontroladamente. Também lhe atraía a sua postura rebelde de encarar a vida, como se não devesse satisfações a ninguém. E o que dizer do seu sorriso safado? Sempre que ele sorria, ela perdia o fôlego.._.  
_"_Por que ele tinha que ser tão irresistivelmente lindo?"_, pensou Shina, contrariada.

_**Oh, I just cant get enough **_  
_Oh, eu só não consigo o suficiente  
__**How much I need to fill me up.  
**__Quanto eu preciso para me preencher  
__**It feels so good it must be love  
**__Sensação tão boa, deve ser amor  
__**Its everything that i've been dreaming of.  
**__É tudo o que eu tenho sonhado  
__**I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.  
**__Eu desisto. Eu me entrego. Eu deixarei ir em frente. Vamos começar  
__**Cause no matter what i do,  
**__Pois não importa o que eu faça,  
__**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.  
**__Meu coração está preenchido com você _

Por sua vez, o rapaz percebeu que estava a ponto de fazer uma loucura. Seu corpo latejava de desejo, a tal ponto que ele não suportaria esperar mais. Precisava senti-la mais intimamente... mais do que nunca, precisava sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu, os dois se tornando um só...  
- Vamos para casa... - suplicou.  
- Por quê? - perguntou Shina, fazendo-se de desentendida - O quê você pretende, Ikki?  
- Quero fazer amor com você a noite inteira, até o amanhecer... - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer completamente.  
- E se eu não quiser? - perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho cínico.  
- Por que você não admite de uma vez por todas que está louca para ser minha? – perguntou Ikki, provocante.  
- Você é tão pretensioso...  
Por mais que a jovem quisesse negar, sabia que o marido tinha razão. Já não podia mais lutar contra si mesma. Ainda que isso representasse a sua perdição, ela ansiava que ele a tomasse para si e a fizesse sua mulher...  
"_Eu devo estar mesmo louca...", _pensou Shina, gemendo ao senti-lo acariciar seus seios por cima do vestido.

_**I can't imagine what it'd be like  
**__Eu não posso imaginar como seria  
__**Livin everyday in this life - without you.  
**__Viver cada dia nesta vida sem você  
__**Without you.  
**__Sem você  
__**One look from you I know you understand  
**__Só de olhar pra você, eu sei que você entende  
__**This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand.  
**__Esta bagunça em que nos metemos está fora de controle _

Num gesto ousado, a mão dele deslizou por dentro do decote do vestido e tocou um seio, arrepiando-a por inteiro. Ikki sorriu maliciosamente ao sentir a rigidez do mamilo.  
- Por mais que você negue, seu corpo está me dizendo o contrário... - concluiu.  
Aquelas palavras tão provocantes deixaram-na ainda mais excitada. Porém, inesperadamente Shina se lembrou de algo que Marin havia dito no dia em que lhe contara sobre o casamento:  
"_Já pensou se você se apaixonar por ele? O quê vai ser de você quando ele quiser se divorciar?".  
_Havia prometido tantas vezes para si mesma que o abandonaria, mas a verdade é que não queria perdê-lo... por mais difícil que fosse admitir isso, a situação escapara completamente do seu controle. Não queria amá-lo... no entanto, seria impossível continuar ignorando seus sentimentos.

_**Oh, I just cant get enough  
**__Oh, eu só não consigo o suficiente  
__**How much I need to fill me up.  
**__Quanto eu preciso para me preencher  
__**It feels so good it must be love  
**__Sensação tão boa, deve ser amor  
__**Its everything that i've been dreaming of.  
**__É tudo o que eu tenho sonhado.  
__**I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.  
**__Eu desisto. Eu me entrego. Eu deixarei ir em frente. Vamos começar  
__**Cause no matter what i do,  
**__Pois não importa o que eu faça,  
__**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.  
**__Meu coração está preenchido com você _

Inúmeras incertezas se apossaram de seu coração. E se Ikki pedisse o divórcio assim que o avô morresse? Embora ele tivesse sugerido acompanhá-la em sua viagem à Itália, quem poderia garantir que não mudaria de idéia? E se ele nunca viesse a amá-la? E o pior: o que faria se ele decidisse voltar para Pandora algum dia?  
Subitamente, Shina tentou se afastar do marido. No entanto, ele não estava disposto a desistir tão facilmente. Antes que a esposa escapasse, o rapaz a prendeu em seus braços e começou a roçar os lábios úmidos em seu pescoço, enlouquecendo-a. A jovem fechou os olhos, extasiada.  
- Por favor, Ikki, não faça isso... – implorou ela.  
- Isso o quê? – perguntou ele, num tom envolvente – Assumir os meus desejos? Você devia fazer o mesmo...  
Quando os lábios dele tomaram os seus novamente, Shina percebeu que havia perdido a batalha.  
- Está bem... vamos para casa... – rendeu-se, por fim.

_**I **__**hope we'll always feel this way (I know we will)  
**__Eu __espero que a gente sempre se sinta assim (eu sei que vamos)  
__**And in my heart I know you'll always stay  
**__E __no meu coração eu sei que você sempre vai ficar_

Assim que chegaram à mansão, o rapaz pegou a esposa no colo e a carregou até o quarto dela, depositando-a sobre a cama. Ele voltou para fechar a porta, mas, para surpresa da jovem, continuou imóvel no mesmo lugar, apenas observando-a.  
- Vai ficar aí parado? - perguntou ela, sem entender aquela atitude.  
- Eu prometi que só a tocaria novamente quando você me pedisse... - explicou Ikki, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade. Em seu íntimo, porém, estava se controlando ao máximo para não atacá-la imediatamente, tamanha era a sua vontade de tê-la.  
Antes daquela noite, Shina jamais imaginara que a sua atração pelo marido conseguiria ser mais forte do que o seu orgulho. No entanto, já não tinha mais forças para resistir. Se ele não a tomasse para si naquele exato momento, enlouqueceria.  
_**  
Oh, I just cant get enough  
**__Oh, eu só não consigo o suficiente  
__**How much I need to fill me up.  
**__Quanto eu preciso para me preencher  
__**It feels so good it must be love  
**__Sensação tão boa, deve ser amor  
__**I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.  
**__Eu desisto. Eu me entrego. Eu deixarei ir em frente. Vamos começar  
__**Cause no matter what i do,  
**__Pois não importa o que eu faça,  
__**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.  
**__Meu coração está preenchido com você _

Lentamente, a jovem levantou-se da cama e se aproximou de Ikki. Quando estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dele, ela o encarou e pediu, com a voz rouca:  
- Faça amor comigo...  
Faminto de desejo, ele a tomou imediatamente em seus braços, esmagando os lábios dela contra os seus. Sua urgência era tanta que quase rasgou o vestido de Shina enquanto a despia. Ele praticamente arrancou suas roupas íntimas, deixando-a completamente nua. Em seguida, pegou a esposa no colo e levou-a de volta para a cama, deitando-a sobre os lençóis de seda. Por fim, ambos se entregaram ao desejo insano que se apossara deles.  
Beijaram-se novamente, de um jeito ainda mais selvagem e apaixonado. As mãos de Ikki acariciavam sensualmente o corpo da jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que ele distribuía beijos ardentes sobre sua pele.  
O rapaz havia reprimido seus desejos durante muito tempo, e agora precisava libertá-los. No entanto, ele sabia que aquilo não era apenas um capricho de alguém que sempre tivera todas as mulheres aos seus pés. Ele realmente queria aquela mulher para si...

Shina gemeu alto quando os lábios quentes envolveram um mamilo, sugando-o com avidez. Ao contrário da noite de núpcias, dessa vez Ikki não parecia nada disposto a ir devagar. Suas carícias eram cada vez mais ousadas e intensas, e atingiram o ápice quando seus lábios de fogo a tocaram intimamente, incendiando-a por inteiro. Ele queria fazê-la tremer e gritar, e não mediria esforços para isso.  
No instante em que o marido acariciou o seu ponto mais sensível, a jovem estremeceu de volúpia e passou a gemer cada vez mais alto, implorando por mais. Ela nunca imaginara que pudesse existir uma sensação tão enlouquecedora quanto aquela...  
Ikki sorriu ao vê-la reagir com tanta intensidade ao seu toque. Seus lábios continuaram a acariciá-la de modo lascivo, até que o corpo dela foi tomado por violentos espasmos de prazer que quase a fizeram perder os sentidos.  
Quando voltou a si, Shina percebeu que o marido ainda estava vestido. Sem hesitar, começou a despi-lo imediatamente, desabotoando sua camisa de maneira apressada e ansiosa. O rapaz a ajudou nessa tarefa, tentando se livrar o quanto antes das próprias roupas. Por fim, ela retirou a última peça que cobria o corpo dele e corou levemente ao perceber sua excitação.  
Ikki afastou as pernas da esposa com suavidade, encaixando-se entre elas. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o da jovem, e o desejo vibrante que viu em seus olhos o encorajou a ir em frente.  
- Perdemos tanto tempo... – sussurrou ele.  
- Shhhhh... não diga nada... – pediu Shina – Apenas me ame...  
No momento em que o marido a penetrou, ela mordeu os lábios com força, tentando abafar um grito de dor. Ikki começou a mover-se lentamente, a fim de que a jovem se acostumasse com aquela invasão. Logo Shina se esqueceu do desconforto e passou a apreciar a sensação de tê-lo dentro dela. Era infinitamente melhor do que havia imaginado...

Desde a noite de núpcias frustrada, ela enfrentava um permanente conflito consigo mesma. Ainda que estivesse decidida a se vingar dele, ela desejara inúmeras vezes estar em seus braços novamente... mas, acima de tudo, ela desejara que ele a fizesse esquecer de todas as coisas que ameaçavam separá-los...  
Apesar de sua inexperiência, Shina envolveu os quadris dele com suas pernas e começou a mover-se junto com o rapaz, querendo que ele aprofundasse a penetração. Atendendo à sua vontade, Ikki se enterrou ainda mais dentro dela, deliciando-se com o seu calor.  
- Shina... - gemeu ele em seu ouvido.  
Ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, a jovem se emocionou. Agora tinha certeza de que o marido estava com ela por inteiro, e não pensando na _outra_...  
Sem pensar em mais nada, ela se entregou completamente à paixão que sentia, deixando que suas mãos tocassem livremente o corpo dele, explorando os músculos bem delineados, a pele quente... quando se deu conta, estava beijando e mordendo de leve os ombros fortes de Ikki, surpreendendo-o com suas carícias inesperadas. Embora ele houvesse imaginado possuí-la centenas de vezes, nunca desconfiara que Shina se revelaria tão fogosa em seus braços.  
Ambos se moviam no mesmo ritmo, guiados pela paixão incontrolável que havia entre seus corpos. O rapaz buscou os lábios dela outra vez, beijando-a ardentemente ao mesmo tempo em que a estocava de uma forma cada vez mais rápida e vigorosa. Finalmente, a jovem sentiu Ikki se derramar dentro dela, no mesmo instante em que uma explosão de prazer intenso estremeceu seus corpos...  
Ainda ofegante, Shina aninhou a cabeça no peito dele. Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca, e o sorriso em seus lábios confirmava o quanto estava feliz. Em toda a sua vida, jamais havia experimentado uma sensação tão plena quanto aquela. Ao lado dele, sentia-se completa...  
Ikki também não conseguia disfarçar sua alegria. Já levara muitas mulheres para a cama, mas nenhuma delas lhe provocara uma emoção parecida. Não podia mais negar que Shina lhe despertava algo muito mais profundo do que uma simples atração física. Sua personalidade forte o encantava, assim como a determinação para alcançar seus objetivos. Sem dúvida alguma, era uma mulher rara...

Para surpresa da jovem, o marido olhou dentro de seus olhos e fez um pedido inesperado:  
- Me perdoe por ter bancado o idiota na nossa noite de núpcias... eu não devia ter tratado você daquele jeito!  
- Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse perdoado... – respondeu ela.  
- Então, prometa que não vai mais fugir de mim...  
- Depende... se você se comportar direito comigo...  
- Serei um anjo... mas, em troca, eu quero ter você todas as noites! – afirmou ele, sorrindo sedutoramente.  
- Você terá... – prometeu Shina, beijando-o de novo.  
Os dois passaram o resto da madrugada se amando, até que finalmente o sono e o cansaço os venceram...

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Aioria acordou cedo. Na verdade, mal conseguira dormir naquela noite. Depois do baile, ele tinha refletido muito e tomara uma decisão definitiva em relação ao seu futuro.  
O rapaz se dirigiu até a casa de Sophie e ficou aguardando por ela na sala de estar. Alguns minutos depois, a jovem desceu as escadas com um semblante irritado.  
- O quê aconteceu, Aioria? A empregada disse que você passou aqui ontem à noite para me levar ao baile, mas eu estava dormindo e você não quis me acordar! – criticou a noiva, num tom ríspido – Por que você fez isso?  
- Eu achei melhor que você dormisse. Devia estar muito cansada ontem à noite... – respondeu ele, procurando manter a calma – Eu vim até aqui porque precisamos conversar sobre algo muito importante...  
- Conversar? Sobre o quê? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.  
- Sobre o nosso noivado. Eu tenho pensado muito, e...  
- Decidiu marcar a data do casamento? – perguntou a jovem, animada.  
- Não... – disse o médico, constrangido – Na verdade, eu acho melhor nós rompermos o nosso compromisso...  
Incrédula, Sophie o encarou com um semblante aflito e perguntou:  
- Como você tem coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas?  
- Por favor, Sophie, não faça drama! – pediu ele – Eu entendo que você fique decepcionada comigo, mas é melhor terminarmos agora, antes de nos casarmos!  
- Por quê? Você deixou de me amar, Aioria? – gritou ela, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.  
- Eu... eu não sei... eu estou confuso! – respondeu o rapaz, com medo de magoá-la.  
- Você se apaixonou por outra? É isso? – insistiu a jovem, mostrando todo o seu desespero.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Sua ladra! Como você teve coragem de me roubar? – acusou a patroa.  
__- Eu não roubei nada! – negou Marin, com o semblante pálido.  
__- E como você explica esse dinheiro dentro da sua bolsa? – inquiriu Sophie, cada vez mais histérica.  
__- Eu não sei! Alguém colocou isso aí! – justificou-se a ruiva, nervosa.  
__- Deve ter sido a mesma pessoa que estragou o vestido, não é mesmo? – perguntou a francesa, irônica – Um duende, talvez?_

**Comentários**

**moa albuquerque: **Obrigada pela review Moa, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Bjs!  
**  
Nicky: **Obrigada, Nicky! Vc acertou: as coisas realmente pegaram fogo neste capítulo! E se vc já estava com pena da Marin, imagina qdo ler o próximo capítulo (que eu ainda não tive tempo de escrever, mas já está tudo planejado na minha mente sádica, hehehe...). Essa June causou muito no baile, hehehe... e pelo que percebi, vc "adora" a Sophie, né? Adorei a sugestão do laxante, kkkkk... e esse chá "sossega bruxa" deve ser ótimo, pena que não esteja à venda XD Eu só peço que vc e os outros leitores tenham um pouquinho de paciência pq o próximo capítulo vai demorar mais que o normal (mas é por uma boa causa XD). Bjs!

**Taty: **Obrigada pela review, Taty! Eu fiquei me perguntando quem seria a leitora (ou leitor) misterioso que não deixou o nome na review, kkkkk... A June é muito cara de pau mesmo! E o clima romântico entre a Shina e o Ikki foi tão intenso que a "cobrinha" até se rendeu ao charme do maridão XD Gostou do fora do Aioria na bruxa? Vai ter continuação no próximo capítulo, mas já vou avisando que a Sophie não vai deixar isso barato... Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **Nina, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Só vc pra me dar esperanças nas horas em que já estou quase surtando.  
Respondendo os comentários:  
1. Acho que a Marin não gostou nada do chilique da Shina (imagine se alguém ouvisse...).  
2. Tmb gostei da June bancando a malandra e armando pra cima da Sophie (além de ter ajudado a Marin).  
3. A Shina com ciúmes fica hilária  
4. De certa forma a Shina bancou a fada madrinha da Marin pq comprou o vestido e a convidou para ir ao baile. Sem falar que a Marin "supostamente" só tinha aquela noite para ficar ao lado do príncipe XD  
5. Sou suspeita pra falar, mas tmb gostei desse diálogo  
6. Eu não esperava tanto, hehehe...  
7. Nossa, desse jeito vc me faz acreditar que eu escrevo bem, kkkkk... Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do clima romântico do capítulo! Quero saber o que vc achou deste, que ficou mega-picante *risada sarcástica do Saga*  
Bjs e obrigada mais uma vez!  
**  
Lika-chan:** Obrigada, Lika! E aí, gostou do capítulo? Vc acertou, a Shina não conseguiu mais resistir, hehehe... Ela disse que não gostava do Ikki pq não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas vc já ouviu aquele ditado: "quem desdenha quer comprar"?  
A pobre da Marin passou vergonha na confeitaria, mas por outro lado ela se divertiu no baile XD Só que isso vai custar muito caro pra ela (vide a cena do próximo capítulo). Justo agora que o Aioria deu o fora na bruxa, a Marinzinha se dará muito mal... Continue acompanhando a fic, blz? Bjs!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Comentários:_**

_Lembrem-se de comentar o capítulo, please?  
As reviews são de graça e me incentivam a continuar escrevendo a fic XD_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_  
**  
Capítulo 9**

Sophie mal conseguia controlar sua fúria. Jamais aceitaria que Aioria terminasse o noivado daquela forma repentina! Desde o dia em que o conhecera, ela tomara a decisão de se casar com o rapaz. Além de ser um médico reconhecido, Aioria era um homem rico, bonito e elegante. O homem ideal para alguém como ela, que almejava brilhar nos salões da alta sociedade parisiense. Seu maior objetivo era convencer o noivo a deixar Tóquio após o casamento e retornar para sua terra natal, com a finalidade de montar uma luxuosa boutique em Paris. Ele não tinha o direito de romper o compromisso assumido há tanto tempo e estragar todos os seus planos!  
- Você não pode desistir do nosso noivado! O que eu vou dizer para a minha família e amigos? – perguntou a jovem, furiosa.  
- A verdade! Que nós decidimos romper o compromisso porque chegamos à conclusão de que seria melhor assim! – respondeu o rapaz.  
- Eu não quero terminar o noivado! – disse Sophie, cada vez mais revoltada – Por que você está fazendo isso, comigo, Aioria? Eu exijo que você me diga se está pensando em me trocar por outra mulher!  
A reação descontrolada da noiva fez com que Aioria se sentisse muito culpado, mas ele não pretendia voltar atrás.  
- Desculpe, mas isso não é da sua conta... – respondeu ele, esforçando-se para manter a calma.  
- Não é da minha conta? Como você pode ser tão cínico? - berrou ela - Eu sou a mulher certa para você se casar e apresentar à sociedade! Você nunca encontrará outra à minha altura!  
– Não seja patética, Sophie! – irritou-se o médico – Pelo que vejo, você não está revoltada porque vai perder o homem que ama, e sim por ter que abrir mão de um casamento que considera vantajoso!  
- Ah, eu sou patética? – ironizou a jovem – Faz anos que eu sonho em voltar para Paris, mas tenho adiado meus planos por sua causa, porque você se recusa a ir comigo! Agora, você me abandona e ainda tem o descaramento de dizer que eu sou patética? – gritou.  
Aioria olhou para ela com pena. Sophie era linda, rica e muito culta... no entanto, todas essas qualidades eram ofuscadas pelo seu profundo egoísmo. Era compreensível que estivesse sofrendo, mas a verdade é que ela sempre pensara apenas em si mesma, sem se importar se ele estava feliz com o relacionamento de ambos.  
- Eu sinto muito que tudo tenha acabado assim, Sophie... desejo de todo coração que você encontre alguém que a faça feliz, porque eu não posso... – concluiu o rapaz antes de dirigir-se à porta.  
Quando percebeu que o noivo estava de saída, a jovem se descontrolou completamente. Sem pensar no quanto estava sendo ridícula, ela correu atrás dele e começou a gritar:  
- Volte aqui, Aioria! Você não pode me deixar! Se você me trocar por outra mulher, eu juro que vou destruir sua vida! – ameaçou Sophie.

Horrorizado com aquela cena grotesca, Aioria abriu a porta e saiu, tentando não se abalar com os gritos dela:  
- Você vai se arrepender! Eu vou transformar a sua vida num inferno!

**Enquanto isso, na mansão Amamya...  
**Os raios do sol penetravam pela janela do quarto, obrigando Shina a abrir os olhos. Ao perceber que estava sozinha na cama, sua decepção foi inevitável.  
"_Isso já era previsível..."_, pensou ela, amargurada. _"Ele já conseguiu o que queria... por que ainda estaria aqui?".  
_Entretanto, a jovem teve uma grande surpresa quando Ikki entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois, trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã.  
- Bom dia! – disse o rapaz, olhando-a com um sorriso levemente malicioso.  
Constrangida, Shina se cobriu rapidamente com os lençóis.  
- Bom dia – respondeu ela, ainda surpresa.  
Sem dizer nada, ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se perto da esposa, colocando a bandeja ao lado dela. A jovem ficou esperando que Ikki fizesse algum comentário sobre a noite anterior, mas ele começou a beliscar algumas das guloseimas que trouxera. Sentindo-se incomodada com o silêncio do marido, ela escolheu um morango bem apetitoso e o colocou na boca, deliciando-se com o sabor doce e picante. Depois, pegou o pote de mel para passar em uma torrada, mas Ikki o tomou de suas mãos. Irritada, ela resmungou:  
- Se queria o mel, era só pedir!  
Sorrindo maliciosamente, o rapaz retirou a bandeja, colocando-a em cima do criado-mudo. Em seguida, puxou o lençol que cobria o corpo de Shina e disse:  
- Eu decidi que VOCÊ vai ser o meu café da manhã...  
A jovem pensou em protestar, mas antes que o fizesse Ikki começou a derramar mel sobre sua pele, principalmente na região dos seios e barriga. Ela gemeu quando a língua dele passou a explorar seu corpo de um modo deliciosamente excitante. O rapaz mordiscava sua pele com suavidade, degustando-a como se fosse um sorvete. Ele já descobrira quais eram os seus pontos fracos e se aproveitava disso para enlouquecê-la de desejo...  
Depois que o marido se saciou dela, Shina comentou:  
- Você me deixou toda grudenta!  
- Podemos tomar um banho juntos... - sugeriu Ikki, insinuante.  
Minutos depois, eles entraram na banheira que havia no quarto. Lentamente, o rapaz começou a ensaboar o corpo dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a provocava com carícias sensuais. Ele roçou os lábios na nuca de Shina, arrepiando-a. Suas mãos envolveram os seios dela, massageando-os com delicadeza.  
A jovem estremeceu por inteiro ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem sua intimidade. Decidida a retribuir as carícias, ela o tocou de um modo igualmente provocante. A brincadeira continuou até o momento em que ambos não resistiram mais e fizeram amor novamente.

Quando voltaram para a cama, os dois terminaram de comer todas as guloseimas que Ikki trouxera. Por fim, permaneceram abraçados durante um longo tempo, trocando vários beijos e carinhos.  
- Viu só o que você estava perdendo? – perguntou o marido, irônico.  
- Você é o homem mais convencido que já conheci! – retrucou Shina.  
- Nem tanto assim... – negou ele, com um sorriso insinuante – Apenas sou obrigado a reconhecer que eu sou um ótimo amante... sempre recebi elogios a esse respeito... – provocou.  
A jovem ficou quieta, fingindo ignorar a provocação dele. Vendo que ela não reagira da maneira como esperava, Ikki se arrependeu da "brincadeira" e puxou-a para junto de seu corpo, beijando-a ardentemente. Mesmo irritada, Shina correspondeu ao beijo. Era impossível resistir quando ele a tomava para si daquele jeito tão impetuoso...

**Mais tarde...  
**Sophie entregara-se ao desespero. Não se conformava com o fim de seu noivado com Aioria... depois de destruir metade dos vasos de cristal que existiam na casa durante seus acessos de raiva, passou várias horas pensando em uma forma de obrigar o rapaz a voltar para ela. No fim do dia, porém, um fato inesperado aumentou ainda mais a sua revolta.  
Ao descer para o jantar, encontrou uma carta anônima em cima da mesa, endereçada a ela. Curiosa, a jovem abriu o envelope e começou a ler a mensagem:  
"_Abra os olhos. Seu noivo foi visto saindo do baile ao lado de uma funcionária sua. Parece que o nome da moça é Marin. Quem avisa amigo é...".  
_  
Quando terminou a leitura, Sophie amassou o papel com fúria.  
- Desgraçados! Então foi por isso que o Aioria terminou comigo! Mas, se ele pensa que vai me trocar por uma reles costureira, está muito enganado! – gritou ela.  
Trêmula de ódio, a jovem começou a planejar uma vingança contra Marin. Aquela ordinária haveria de pagar muito caro por ter atravessado seu caminho...

**No dia seguinte...  
**Como era segunda-feira, o ateliê voltou a funcionar como de costume. June foi a primeira a chegar. Precisava devolver o vestido que pegara "emprestado" antes que alguém descobrisse e a delatasse para Madame Sophie. Por isso, a jovem foi correndo até o depósito, onde guardou a roupa em seu devido lugar.  
Estava ansiosa para encontrar Marin e descobrir tudo sobre a conversa que a jovem tivera com Aioria durante o baile. _"Ela me criticou por dançar com o marido da prima, mas passou a noite toda ao lado de um homem comprometido..."_, pensou a loira, com um sorriso irônico. _"O pior é se algum fofoqueiro contar isso para a megera da Sophie...".  
_Para surpresa das funcionárias, a dona do ateliê chegou mais cedo do que o habitual. Ela estava decidida a se vingar de Marin, a quem responsabilizava pelo rompimento de seu noivado com Aioria.  
Às escondidas, Sophie pegou um vestido que a ruiva havia terminado no sábado e começou a desalinhavar as costuras de uma das laterais da saia, danificando o trabalho da funcionária. Em seguida, ela foi até a oficina e jogou a roupa sobre a máquina de costura de Marin, enquanto gritava:  
- Como você teve coragem de entregar um vestido malfeito como esse?  
Perplexa, a jovem de cabelos vermelhos olhou para a peça que havia produzido com tanto cuidado e descobriu que a costura da saia estava desfeita.  
- Eu entreguei esse vestido em perfeitas condições, Madame! – justificou-se a costureira – Não entendo como isso pode ter acontecido!  
- Não entende? Por acaso está me chamando de idiota? – perguntou aos berros a dona do ateliê – O vestido não ia se estragar sozinho! Além de incompetente, você não é capaz de assumir os próprios erros?  
- Eu não sou incompetente! E também não cometi nenhum erro! – revidou Marin, para espanto das colegas. Ela sempre fora muito calma e controlada, mas perdera a paciência ao ser tratada de uma forma tão injusta.  
- Ah, você está me desafiando? – perguntou Sophie, com um sorriso malévolo.  
- Não, Madame! Só não aceito ser responsabilizada por algo que não fiz! Eu entreguei o vestido na mais perfeita ordem!  
- Como se não bastasse, é uma mentirosa! – afirmou a patroa, irritada – Pode pegar suas coisas agora mesmo e ir embora! Você está demitida, Marin!

Chocada, a ruiva não soube o que responder. Suas colegas assistiam revoltadas à discussão, mas apenas June teve coragem para enfrentar Sophie:  
- A Marin não teve culpa de nada! Ela é a melhor costureira do ateliê, e jamais entregaria um vestido com defeitos!  
- Se não calar a boca, você irá para o olho da rua junto com ela! – ameaçou a francesa.  
Marin fez um sinal para que a loira ficasse quieta. Já que Sophie a despedira, não queria que a colega também saísse prejudicada.  
- Apesar de tudo o que você fez, eu sou uma pessoa justa e vou lhe pagar o que devo – afirmou a patroa – Espere um momento enquanto eu vou até o cofre pegar o dinheiro...  
Em silêncio, Marin começou a reunir seus pertences. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, mas ela a enxugou rapidamente. Estava preocupada com seu futuro, agora que perdera o emprego. Como iria se sustentar dali em diante? Poderia trabalhar por conta própria, mas seria muito difícil viver na incerteza de ter dinheiro suficiente para todas as despesas.  
Suas colegas de trabalho a encaravam com pena. Embora a ruiva fosse uma pessoa reservada, tratava a todas de forma amável e prestativa, o que a tornava querida entre as outras funcionárias.  
A mais inconformada era June. Além de ser a melhor amiga de Marin, não conseguia aceitar tamanha injustiça.  
- O quê vai ser de você, Marin? – perguntou a loira, apreensiva – Se eu pudesse, esganava essa bruxa!  
- Não se preocupe comigo... eu vou dar um jeito! – respondeu a outra jovem, tentando acalmar a amiga.  
Nesse mesmo instante, Sophie retornou correndo para a oficina e gritou:  
- Alguém roubou o dinheiro do cofre!  
Todas as costureiras se entreolharam espantadas. Ninguém ali sabia a combinação do cofre além da patroa e de Marin, que até então era a funcionária de maior confiança do ateliê.  
- Marin, eu terei que revistar suas coisas! – ordenou Sophie.

Sabendo-se inocente, a ruiva entregou sua bolsa para ela. Porém, para o seu completo espanto, observou a patroa retirar dali dois maços de dinheiro e jogá-los em cima da máquina de costura.  
- Sua ladra! Como você teve coragem de me roubar? – acusou a dona do ateliê.  
- Eu não roubei nada! – negou Marin, com o semblante pálido.  
- E como você explica esse dinheiro dentro da sua bolsa? – inquiriu Sophie, cada vez mais histérica.  
- Eu não sei! Alguém colocou isso aí! – justificou-se a ruiva, nervosa.  
- Deve ter sido a mesma pessoa que estragou o vestido, não é mesmo? – perguntou a francesa, irônica – Um duende, talvez?  
Marin não sabia o que responder. Estava vivendo um terrível pesadelo, do qual não conseguia despertar. Sempre fizera questão de ser uma pessoa honesta e decente, mas isso não impedira Sophie de acusá-la de roubo!  
As outras costureiras olhavam para ela com pena. Porém, quem poderia garantir que não estivessem suspeitando dela, agora que a patroa encontrara aqueles maços de dinheiro dentro de sua bolsa?  
- Eu vou chamar a polícia imediatamente! – decidiu Sophie.  
O desespero estampado no rosto de Marin comoveu suas colegas. Revoltada, June decidiu enfrentar novamente a dona do ateliê:  
- Eu tenho certeza de que a Marin é inocente! Quem garante que alguém não colocou esse dinheiro na bolsa dela para incriminá-la?  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza da inocência dela? – ironizou a patroa – Talvez vocês duas sejam cúmplices! É melhor eu revistar sua bolsa também. Vá buscá-la!  
Embora estivesse fervendo de raiva, June a obedeceu. Sophie revistou a bolsa, e como não achou nada além de alguns trocados, sorriu maldosamente e disse:  
- Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de quem roubou o dinheiro do cofre. Portanto, eu vou denunciar a Marin à polícia!  
Trêmula de indignação, a ruiva não conseguiu articular uma única palavra. Nunca imaginara que um dia seria vítima de uma injustiça tão absurda!

Alguns minutos depois, dois policiais chegaram ao ateliê. Após um breve interrogatório, Marin saiu do local algemada. Apesar da humilhação a que estava sendo submetida, ela saiu de cabeça erguida, enfrentando os olhares maldosos de algumas pessoas que passavam pela rua naquele horário.  
Sophie acompanhou os policiais à delegacia para prestar depoimento e formalizar a queixa contra a funcionária. _"Quero só ver se o Aioria terá coragem de assumir um romance com uma ladra..."_, pensou ela com um sorriso maléfico.  
Dentro do ateliê, o clima era de perplexidade e revolta.  
- Isso não vai ficar assim! – decidiu June, indignada – Eu vou ajudar minha amiga a provar sua inocência!

**Mais tarde...  
**Uma criada foi avisar Shina que havia uma visita à sua espera. A jovem foi imediatamente até a sala, mas seu semblante mudou de forma radical quando avistou June. _"O quê essa oferecida veio fazer aqui na minha casa?"_, pensou ela, irritada.  
Percebendo o olhar hostil da dona da casa, a loira tratou de ir direto ao ponto:  
- Eu sei que você não simpatiza comigo, mas o assunto é urgente. A Marin foi presa!  
- O quê? – espantou-se Shina – Como assim, presa?  
- A bruxa da Madame Sophie a acusou de roubar o dinheiro que estava no cofre do ateliê! Ela foi presa em flagrante, mas tenho certeza de que é inocente!  
- Claro que é! Não conheço ninguém tão honesta e certinha quanto a minha prima!  
- A Madame fez isso de propósito para incriminá-la! E eu até desconfio do motivo... - disse June, apreensiva - A Marin passou o baile todo ao lado do Dr. Aioria, e ele fez questão de acompanhá-la até a pensão onde ela mora... provavelmente, alguém dedurou tudo para a bruxa. Daí, ela decidiu se vingar da pobre Marin!  
- Vou falar com o Dr. Aioria – decidiu a jovem de cabelos verdes – Se essa história se confirmar, Madame Sophie vai se arrepender amargamente por ter acusado minha prima!

Shina pediu que o motorista a levasse imediatamente ao consultório do médico. Já que Aioria era noivo de Sophie, poderia ajudá-la a descobrir se a modista tinha armado um golpe para incriminar Marin.  
Assim que o rapaz a atendeu, ela foi direto ao assunto:  
- Dr. Aioria, minha prima Marin foi presa! Sua noiva a acusou de ter roubado o cofre do ateliê, mas eu sei que a Marin é inocente!  
- A Marin foi presa? – perguntou Aioria, perplexo – E a Sophie foi a responsável pela prisão dela?  
- Isso mesmo! E eu acho que a Sophie fez isso de propósito, apenas para prejudicar minha prima!  
Atordoado, o rapaz não sabia o que pensar a respeito.  
- Por que ela faria uma coisa dessas?  
- Provavelmente, algum fofoqueiro deve ter comentado com sua noiva que o viu dançando com Marin no dia do baile... – disse Shina, um pouco irônica – Daí, ela inventou esse roubo para se vingar da minha prima!  
- Não posso acreditar que a Sophie seria capaz de uma monstruosidade como essa... – afirmou Aioria, horrorizado.  
- Pois eu acho que ela seria capaz disso e muito mais... – continuou a jovem – Pelo que a Marin me contava, a Sophie sempre explorou as funcionárias, além de tratá-las muito mal...  
- Mesmo que essa história fosse verdadeira, como faríamos para desmascará-la?  
- Eu não sei! Foi por isso que eu decidi procurá-lo e pedir sua ajuda!

Os dois se calaram durante alguns minutos, pensando em uma solução para o problema. De repente, Shina disse:  
- Talvez alguma funcionária do ateliê tenha visto alguma coisa suspeita e possa depor a favor da Marin. Eu irei até lá para investigar isso. Por que não vai também e tenta arrancar uma confissão da Sophie? – sugeriu.  
- Bem... na verdade, eu rompi meu noivado com ela no dia seguinte ao baile... – revelou o médico, um pouco constrangido.  
- Rompeu? – espantou-se Shina – Talvez tenha sido isso que motivou a Sophie a aprontar essa cilada para a Marin! Ela deve ter ficado furiosa com o fim do noivado... além disso, é bem provável que ela esteja culpando a minha prima, já que vocês dois passaram boa parte do baile juntos!  
Tal possibilidade chocou Aioria. Se isso fosse verdade, Sophie era um monstro! Não podia acreditar que ela tivesse coragem de mandar uma inocente para a cadeia apenas para se vingar de uma suposta traição!  
As ameaças que a ex-noiva fizera no dia em que rompera com ela ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos: "_Se você me trocar por outra mulher, eu juro que vou destruir sua vida!"  
_- Eu espero que ela não tenha feito nada contra a Marin, porque eu jamais a perdoaria... – comentou o rapaz – A vingança é uma atitude abominável, e quem faz esse tipo de coisa merece ser infeliz pelo resto da vida!  
Shina engoliu em seco. Apesar de ter desistido de se vingar de Ikki, ela temia ser castigada de alguma forma por ter planejado algo tão desprezível contra o marido...  
– Vamos até o ateliê? – propôs ela, tentando mudar o foco de seus pensamentos.  
Bastante nervoso, o médico a acompanhou até o local. Quando chegaram, ele descobriu que Sophie tinha ido mais cedo para casa, e decidiu ir até lá.

Com a ajuda de June, Shina começou a fazer perguntas para as costureiras do ateliê. Aparentemente, ninguém sabia de nada.  
– Desse jeito, vai ser difícil provar que a Marin foi vítima de uma armadilha... – comentou a loira.  
– Realmente... bem, é melhor eu ir até a cadeia para visitar a Marin e contratar um advogado para defendê-la... – decidiu Shina.

**Enquanto isso, na casa de Sophie...  
**No instante em que Aioria adentrou a sala de estar, Sophie abriu um sorriso. Era bem provável que ele estivesse arrependido por ter rompido o noivado após descobrir que Marin não passava de uma ladra... _"Aposto que ele vai me pedir perdão de joelhos!"_, imaginou ela.  
Entretanto, a jovem teve uma grande decepção quando o ex-noivo a encarou com raiva e disse rispidamente:  
- Eu já sei que você acusou a Marin de ter roubado o cofre do ateliê! Como você teve coragem de fazer isso com ela?

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Eu preciso confessar uma coisa... eu terminei meu noivado com a Sophie por sua causa!  
__- Por... minha causa? – espantou-se ela.  
__- Sim... eu me apaixonei por você desde que a vi pela primeira vez, usando aquele vestido de noiva... – revelou o rapaz, fazendo-a corar novamente – Eu tentei lutar contra isso, porque não queria magoar a Sophie... mas agora, eu estou livre!_

_Mesmo sem saber de quem se tratava, Shina sentiu seu sangue ferver ao reparar que a tal moça não desviava os olhos de seu marido._ _Na primeira oportunidade, decidiu tomar satisfações com ele.  
__- Quem é aquela mulher de vestido preto, Ikki? – perguntou ela, num tom áspero.  
__Antes que o rapaz respondesse, a desconhecida aproximou-se dos dois e se apresentou para Shina:  
__- Muito prazer... sou a condessa Pandora __Heinstein__!_

**Comentários**

**Soledad Morel: **Obrigada pela review, Soledad! Muito legal saber que vc está gostando da história. E agradeço por me desejar sorte! Espero que continue lendo a fic, ok? Bjs!  
**  
Miss Kinney: **Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! Eu adorei saber que vc está achando a história mais envolvente ao longo dos capítulos, e tmb por vc dizer que eu consegui mostrar os sentimentos da Shina e do Ikki. Mas logo virá uma grande "tempestade" que vai balançar esse casamento (dá pra imaginar lendo as cenas do próximo capítulo XD). Juro que fiquei emocionada qdo li: "Parabéns! Excelente trabalho!". Se os leitores soubessem o qto é importante pra nós ficwritters receber esse reconhecimento... Mais uma vez, obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Renata Thais: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários, Renata! Vc gostou mesmo do capítulo, hein? Adorei as duas reviews XD Legal saber que vc gostou da parte do Ikki com a Shina (agora eles resolveram tirar o atraso, hehehe...). Qto à Sophie, ela é mesmo insuportável. Vc viu que maldade ela aprontou para a Marin? Mas pode deixar que essa nojenta vai se dar mal. Obrigada por me desejar boa sorte! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **O que seria de mim sem a minha beta "chata", hein?  
1. Concordo com vc: no lugar da Shina, eu tremeria na base se ouvisse uma coisa dessas! 2. A intenção era essa mesma (ficar bem caliente), mas a cena não ficaria tão boa sem os seus pitacos. Muito obrigada mais uma vez! 3. Fico aliviada de saber disso, hehehe... é um desafio escrever cenas quentes sem cair na vulgaridade! 4. Fúria do leãozinho? Nesse daqui nem tanto, mas no próximo a Sophie vai ouvir poucas e boas! Só que o Aioria não vai matar ninguém não XD Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!

**Lika-chan: **Adorei seus elogios, Lika! Mas vc não acha que queimar a Sophie na fogueira seria um pouco radical? Rsrsrsrs... Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal, eu vou ficar meio enrolada nesse fim de ano por vários motivos. Por isso, não tenho previsão de qdo irei postar o próximo capítulo (penúltimo). Se é que vou...  
__Eu percebi que as reviews diminuiram no capítulo anterior, e isso quase me fez desistir da fic. Eu entendo que nem sempre os leitores arrumam tempo pra ler, mas os que estão lendo podem perder mais dois minutinhos pra comentar, certo? Olhando nos hits, eu percebo que algumas pessoas leram o mesmo capítulo duas, três vezes, mas nem se lembraram de dizer que gostaram... snif...  
C__omo eu sou teimosa (culpa do meu ascendente em touro), resolvi postar mais este capítulo. Comentem, please! Eu preciso de incentivo pra continuar, pq não vale a pena escrever uma fic com tanto carinho e poucos leitores comentarem..._

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 10**

Sophie mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Como era possível que Aioria ainda tivesse coragem de defender Marin, mesmo depois da prisão da jovem? Encarando o rapaz com um semblante irritado, ela gritou:  
- Eu não tenho que dar satisfações a você! Não somos mais noivos, e os assuntos do meu ateliê não lhe dizem respeito!  
- Eu só quero saber se você a acusou para se vingar de mim! – insistiu ele.  
- Por que está me perguntando isso? Por acaso você me trocou por aquela vadia? – perguntou a jovem, enfurecida.  
- Lave a sua boca antes de se referir a Marin desse jeito! – retrucou Aioria – Se eu descobrir que você armou contra ela, não responderei pelos meus atos!  
- Canalha! – gritou Sophie, histérica – Você me traiu com ela e ainda se acha no direito de me ameaçar?  
- Eu não traí você! A Marin nem sequer imagina que eu me apaixonei por ela! – disse o médico, ainda mais irritado.  
- Pois eu quero que aquela maldita ladra apodreça na cadeia! E agora, saia da minha casa! - ordenou a ex-noiva.  
Aioria a encarou com ódio. Como era possível que ele tivesse desperdiçado tanto tempo ao lado de uma mulher tão detestável?  
- Eu vou provar que ela é inocente! Quanto a você... por que não vai embora da cidade? Volte para Paris, como você tanto queria! Ou melhor: vá para o inferno! – gritou.  
Furioso, ele saiu rapidamente da casa dela. A jovem correu atrás dele e berrou:  
- Você me abandonou, mas também não ficará com ela! Aquela mulherzinha vai passar o resto da vida na cadeia!

**Mais tarde...**

Durante o jantar, Ikki percebeu que a esposa parecia tensa. Ele estava curioso para descobrir o motivo, mas achou melhor esperar que todos terminassem a refeição antes de perguntar o que acontecera.  
Quando Shina se recolheu em seu quarto, o rapaz decidiu ir até lá. Depois de entrar, fechou a porta e aproximou-se dela.  
- Enquanto nós jantávamos, eu reparei que você estava preocupada com alguma coisa. O que houve? – perguntou ele.  
Bastante nervosa, a jovem revelou tudo o que acontecera com sua prima. Por fim, ela desabafou:  
- Não sei como faremos para tirar a Marin da cadeia! Não é justo que ela continue presa! Além de ser a minha única parente viva, ela é inocente... a única culpada nessa história é aquela bruxa da Sophie!  
Enquanto a esposa falava, Ikki sentara-se na cama ao lado dela. Sua vontade era consolá-la com beijos e carícias, mas não queria forçá-la a passar a noite em sua companhia. Segurando as mãos dela entre as suas, ele disse:  
- Você pode contar comigo para o que precisar! Mas estou vendo que você ficou muito abalada com tudo isso, e acho que vai preferir dormir sozinha esta noite... por isso, é melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto... – concluiu, segundos antes de levantar-se.  
Para surpresa dele, Shina também se levantou da cama e o abraçou, impedindo que se afastasse.  
- Não vá... – pediu ela, ligeiramente envergonhada.  
Aquele pedido inesperado o deixou muito feliz. Sorrindo, o rapaz retribuiu o abraço e respondeu:  
- Se é isso que você quer, eu vou ficar...

**No dia seguinte...**

Aioria estava se sentindo muito culpado pela situação de Marin. Se ao menos Sophie confessasse que acusara a funcionária injustamente...  
Ele até pensara em visitar a ruiva na prisão, mas acabou desistindo. Quando Marin descobrisse que Sophie a prejudicara por causa dele, provavelmente o julgaria culpado por sua desgraça... _"Preciso tirá-la da cadeia de qualquer jeito... quem sabe assim, ela possa me perdoar..."_, refletiu o rapaz.  
Por sua vez, Shina contratou um advogado para defender a prima. No entanto, ela não sabia de que forma conseguiria provar a inocência de Marin. Irritada com aquela situação, decidiu voltar ao ateliê para descobrir algum fato novo.  
Enquanto isso, June estava bastante atenta a tudo que acontecia em seu local de trabalho. A costureira acabara de guardar algumas peças de roupa no depósito quando percebeu que Sophie estava conversando com alguém. Com muito cuidado, a loira se escondeu atrás de algumas caixas e começou a ouvir o diálogo.  
- Eu vi tudo, Madame! Se não me der o dinheiro que pedi, eu irei à policia para contar o que eu sei! – ameaçou Akemi, uma das costureiras.  
- Cale a boca! – disse a patroa, nervosa – Ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu!  
- Então me dê o dinheiro! Quero cinquenta mil ienes! – exigiu a outra jovem.  
- Você não passa de uma chantagista ordinária! Mesmo que eu dê a quantia que está pedindo, quem me garante que você vai ficar de boca fechada?  
- Enquanto eu trabalhar aqui, não contarei nada a ninguém!  
Sophie estava indignada com a chantagem, mas não tinha escolha. Se não cedesse, correria o risco de ser denunciada por Akemi, o que atrapalharia seus planos de reatar o noivado com Aioria.  
- Está bem! Eu lhe darei o dinheiro hoje à noite, depois que fechar o ateliê. Ninguém pode suspeitar de nada, entendeu?  
June ficou perplexa com o que acabara de descobrir, mas esperou que as duas se afastassem antes de descer as escadas e voltar para a oficina de costura. Foi então que ela se deparou com Shina, que acabara de chegar.  
- Precisamos conversar, mas tem que ser fora daqui! – disse a loira, pouco antes de sair do ateliê ao lado da outra jovem.

As duas foram conversar em uma pequena praça próxima dali. Shina ficou furiosa quando June lhe contou sobre a conversa que presenciara há poucos minutos.  
- Vou agora mesmo à delegacia para denunciar as duas safadas! – disse a jovem de cabelos verdes.  
- Não faça isso! Vai ser a nossa palavra contra a delas! – ponderou a loira.  
- E o que você sugere que eu faça? A Marin está na cadeia injustamente!  
- Eu sei, mas nós temos que convencer a Akemi a contar o que sabe! Se você oferecer a ela o dobro do que a Madame Megera concordou em dar, a Akemi ficará do nosso lado!  
- Eu não vou subornar uma pilantra chantagista! – irritou-se Shina.  
- Eu concordo que ela é uma pilantra, mas não temos outra opção! Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou chamar a Akemi para almoçar comigo hoje, e nos encontraremos com você no restaurante popular aqui perto. Daí, você oferece cem mil ienes para ela depor contra a Madame!  
- Cem mil ienes? Que absurdo! – protestou a outra jovem.  
- Pare de choramingar! Seu marido é muito rico e esse dinheiro não fará falta nenhuma!  
Shina franziu o semblante ao se recordar de que June dançara com Ikki durante o baile. Entretanto, aquele não era um bom momento para crises de ciúme.  
- Está bem... leve aquela ordinária ao restaurante! Mas não a deixe desconfiar de nada! – respondeu ela, antes de se afastar.

**Na hora do almoço...**

Akemi aceitara o convite de June para almoçar com ela, sem imaginar que a loira pretendia arrancar uma confissão a respeito da armação de Sophie. Quando as duas entraram no restaurante, Shina aproximou-se delas e encarou Akemi com um olhar intimidador.  
- Nós já sabemos da sua chantagem! É melhor você fazer tudo o que eu mandar, ou não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências! – ameaçou ela.  
- Shina, contenha-se! – censurou June.  
Ao perceber que fora vítima de uma cilada, Akemi tentou fugir. No entanto, Shina foi mais rápida e segurou seu braço com força, impedindo-a de sair do local.  
- Sente-se aí e me escute! Eu tenho uma proposta para você – disse ela, apontando uma cadeira.  
Contrariada, Akemi obedeceu a ordem e sentou-se. A outra jovem prosseguiu:  
- Eu ofereço cem mil ienes para você me acompanhar até a delegacia e contar tudo o que sabe sobre a armadilha que a Sophie preparou para a Marin!  
- Está louca? Eu não posso fazer isso! – afirmou Akemi, assustada – Se eu denunciar a Madame, ela vai me demitir!  
- Se você não colaborar, será responsável pela condenação de uma pessoa inocente! – insistiu Shina.  
- Eu não posso perder meu emprego! Eu sou viúva e tenho um filho pequeno para sustentar! – explicou a costureira, cada vez mais trêmula.  
- Não se preocupe! Se a Madame demiti-la, eu arrumo um emprego muito melhor para você! – prometeu a jovem de cabelos verdes.  
- Faça o que ela está dizendo, Akemi... vai ser melhor para todos! – aconselhou June.  
Depois de hesitar muito, Akemi respondeu:  
- Está bem... mas eu exijo o emprego novo e os cem mil ienes que você prometeu!  
- Depois que você prestar seu depoimento, eu entrego o dinheiro! Quanto ao emprego, vou pedir ao meu marido que arrume um cargo para você na fábrica do avô dele! – afirmou Shina – Agora, vamos até a delegacia!

As três foram até o distrito policial no qual Marin estava presa. Ainda assustada, Akemi pediu para falar com o delegado, alegando que tinha algumas revelações a fazer. Meia hora depois, ela começou a depor.  
- Antes que a Marin fosse demitida, eu vi a Madame abrindo o cofre... depois, ela aproveitou que todas estavam nervosas por causa da demissão e foi até o armário onde as costureiras guardam seus pertences... ela abriu a bolsa da Marin e colocou algo lá dentro. Na hora eu não vi o que era, mas quando ela acusou a Marin de ter roubado o dinheiro, eu liguei os fatos...  
Enquanto Akemi prestava o depoimento, June foi ao consultório de Aioria para avisá-lo das novidades. Chocado com as informações, o rapaz decidiu comparecer à delegacia com a intenção de testemunhar contra Sophie, uma vez que suas desconfianças em relação à ex-noiva também poderiam ser úteis para provar a inocência de Marin.  
Após ouvir as testemunhas, o delegado chamou o advogado da ruiva e disse:  
- Com base nos novos depoimentos, vou liberar sua cliente. Além disso, enviarei uma intimação para a Srta. Sophie Duvalier, a fim de que ela venha prestar esclarecimentos a respeito da falsa declaração de roubo...  
Shina e Aioria ficaram radiantes com a informação. Pouco depois, Marin foi libertada e conduzida até a sala onde os dois a aguardavam. Apesar do semblante abatido, ela os agradeceu, emocionada:  
- Muito obrigada por me ajudarem! O advogado me contou o que aconteceu. Será que eu vou ficar definitivamente livre?  
- O delegado disse que o caso ainda não está encerrado, mas o depoimento da Akemi servirá como prova de que você não roubou o cofre! – respondeu a prima.  
- Ainda bem... eu estava com medo de continuar na cadeia, apesar de ser inocente! – desabafou a ruiva.  
- Marin, será que eu poderia falar com você? – perguntou Aioria, um pouco sem jeito.  
Ela corou ligeiramente, sem saber o que responder. Percebendo o clima que havia entre os dois, Shina sorriu e disse:  
- Vou deixar vocês a sós...

Depois que a jovem de cabelos verdes se afastou, o médico olhou para Marin com ternura e disse:  
- Eu lamento muito por tudo isso... você não merecia passar por algo tão terrível!  
- Mesmo que eu consiga provar minha inocência, ficarei marcada para sempre... – lamentou a jovem, entristecida - Dificilmente alguém me dará um novo emprego...  
Sentindo-se culpado, Aioria segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e disse:  
- Eu preciso confessar uma coisa... eu terminei meu noivado com a Sophie por sua causa!  
- Por... minha causa? – espantou-se ela.  
- Sim... eu me apaixonei por você desde que a vi pela primeira vez, usando aquele vestido de noiva... – revelou o rapaz, fazendo-a corar novamente – Eu tentei lutar contra isso, porque não queria magoar a Sophie... mas agora, eu estou livre!  
Marin estava perplexa. Embora ele sempre a tivesse tratado com muita gentileza, não imaginava que seus sentimentos pelo médico fossem correspondidos.  
- Marin, você quer se casar comigo? – perguntou Aioria, com um semblante aflito - Talvez você me ache impulsivo, mas um amigo me aconselhou a seguir meu coração... e o meu coração está me ordenando a tomar essa atitude!  
- Eu nem sei o que dizer... estou muito surpresa! – afirmou a ruiva, desviando seu olhar.  
- Você não precisa responder agora. Eu vou compreender se você me disser que não sente o mesmo por mim, mas quero que saiba que eu serei paciente... quem sabe você consiga me amar com o passar do tempo!  
- Não, Aioria... eu não vou amar você com o passar do tempo... – respondeu ela, num tom misterioso.  
A resposta o decepcionou profundamente. Magoado, ele perguntou:  
- Por que me diz isso? Será que você gosta de outra pessoa?  
- Não... – disse Marin, sorrindo – Eu não vou amar você com o tempo, simplesmente porque eu já amo!

Feliz e surpreso, o rapaz sorriu. Sem pensar em mais nada, ele a tomou em seus braços e aproximou seus lábios dos dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente. A jovem tentou corresponder, um pouco tímida. Era o seu primeiro beijo, e ela sentia-se nas nuvens...

**Dois meses depois... **

Graças ao depoimento de Akemi, Sophie foi processada por falsa acusação e teve que pagar uma indenização à Marin. Além disso, a francesa se viu obrigada a vender o ateliê, já que ninguém mais queria ser cliente dela devido ao escândalo. Com exceção de Akemi, que conseguiu um emprego na fábrica do Sr. Amamya conforme Shina prometera, as outras costureiras ficaram desempregadas.  
Entretanto, duas semanas após o fechamento do ateliê Marin e June foram convidadas para trabalharem com outra modista, que felizmente não explorava suas funcionárias como Madame Sophie.  
O tempo foi passando, e a vida de todos parecia estar voltando ao normal. Cada vez mais apaixonados, Marin e Aioria marcaram a data do casamento. Por sua vez, Shina estava vivendo uma verdadeira lua-de-mel com seu marido.  
Depois da primeira noite juntos, Ikki praticamente se mudara para o quarto dela, onde ambos desfrutavam tórridos momentos de prazer. No entanto, por mais que a cama pegasse fogo cada vez que faziam amor, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem para assumir os próprios sentimentos.  
Shina temia revelar que o amava e descobrir que não era correspondida. Como se não bastasse, achava que ele não acreditaria que ela se apaixonara de verdade. Ikki, por sua vez, continuava cheio de dúvidas. Ainda relutava em admitir que havia se apaixonado... além disso, não fazia a menor idéia do que se passava dentro do coração de sua esposa.  
Por mais feliz que a jovem demonstrasse estar ao seu lado, não conseguia esquecer que ela havia se casado por interesse. Mesmo que Shina se entregasse para ele de um jeito que apenas uma mulher apaixonada faria, ainda desconfiava de suas intenções. Talvez ela planejasse conquistá-lo em definitivo porque ambicionava mais do que os 30% prometidos de sua herança... provavelmente, ela temia que ele pedisse o divórcio depois que o avô morresse, e decidira fazê-lo mudar de idéia a esse respeito.  
De qualquer forma, não estava em seus planos separar-se dela, até porque não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem Shina. Nada o deixava mais feliz do que acordar todos os dias e ver a jovem aconchegada entre seus braços...  
Nos últimos anos, o rapaz fugira de qualquer tipo de compromisso por não admitir a possibilidade de entregar seu coração para outra mulher além de Pandora, uma vez que não perdera as esperanças de tê-la de volta. Porém, ele começara a mudar seus conceitos desde que passara a dividir a cama com a esposa. Conforme a intimidade entre os dois ia aumentando, tornava-se mais claro para Ikki que seria inevitável se apaixonar por Shina. Seu único medo era o de que ela não fosse realmente digna do seu amor...

* * *

Nos últimos dias, a saúde do Sr. Amamya havia piorado sensivelmente, a tal ponto que ele era obrigado a permanecer na cama a maior parte do tempo. Percebendo que estava à beira da morte, o velho homem decidiu chamar Shina para uma conversa.  
- Quando o Ikki me contou que ia se casar com você, eu fui contra... eu achava que você não estaria à altura do meu neto! – confessou ele, envergonhado – Mas agora, eu vejo que ele não poderia ter escolhido uma esposa melhor!  
- Por que diz isso, Sr. Amamya? – perguntou a jovem.  
- Porque você domou o Ikki! Meu neto sempre foi um garoto rebelde e inconseqüente, mas amadureceu muito depois do casamento, e a responsável é você! Ele até assumiu um cargo na minha empresa! Finalmente ele tomou juízo...  
Shina engoliu em seco. Mal sabia o avô do rapaz que ele pretendia vender suas ações da empresa e retornar para a Europa assim que recebesse a herança...  
- Shina, eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer... – continuou o velho – Por favor, cuide bem dele depois que eu morrer!  
- Eu... – ela começou a dizer, hesitante - Está bem, eu prometo...  
- Eu não me importo com o que as outras pessoas dizem a seu respeito, porque sei que você o ama... eu vejo isso no modo como você olha para ele! – comentou o Sr. Amamya, com um sorriso cúmplice.  
Perturbada com o que acabara de ouvir, a jovem não respondeu. Era verdade que amava Ikki, mas esse amor lhe provocava uma profunda insegurança. Se ao menos ela tivesse certeza de que nunca o perderia...

Depois que Shina saiu do quarto, o velho homem decidiu ter uma última conversa com seu neto. Quando Ikki entrou no aposento, aproximou-se da cama onde o avô repousava e ouviu dele algo que não esperava:  
- Eu peço perdão por ter obrigado você a se casar...  
- Está perdoado... – respondeu o rapaz, esforçando-se para sorrir – Talvez tenha sido melhor assim...  
– Eu não me arrependo do que fiz, porque sei que você ficará em boas mãos. Trate bem a sua esposa, Ikki... ela é uma boa moça e o ama de verdade!  
Sentindo-se confuso com o que o avô dissera, Ikki não soube o que responder. No entanto, não houve tempo para terminar a conversa. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, percebeu que o Sr. Amamya acabara de falecer...

**Mais tarde...**

Shina se comoveu ao reparar no semblante abatido do marido. Querendo consolá-lo, ela o abraçou e disse:  
- Eu sinto muito... e queria que você soubesse que estou aqui para apoiá-lo!  
- Obrigado... sabe, apesar de tudo, eu gostava do meu avô... – revelou Ikki, entristecido – Eu sei que estava longe de ser o neto que ele gostaria de ter, mas...  
- Não diga isso! Eu tenho certeza de que ele se orgulhava de você! – afirmou a jovem, acariciando seus cabelos – Antes de morrer, ele até elogiou você... disse que você tinha amadurecido muito depois do nosso casamento e se transformado em um homem ajuizado!  
- Meu avô era muito ingênuo... – comentou o rapaz, com um sorriso triste – Acredita que ele chegou a dizer que você me ama de verdade?  
Constrangida, Shina perguntou:  
- E o que você respondeu?  
- Nada. Seria muito cruel destruir as ilusões de alguém à beira da morte... – justificou-se ele.  
Magoada, a moça preferiu se calar. Era mais do que evidente que Ikki jamais acreditaria que ela realmente se apaixonara por ele...

**No dia seguinte...  
**  
Naquela manhã, o céu estava carregado de pesadas nuvens escuras, tornando ainda mais melancólica a atmosfera do cemitério. Dezenas de pessoas, em sua maioria funcionários da empresa do Sr. Amamya, acompanhavam o funeral do milionário. Shina permaneceu o tempo todo ao lado de Ikki, tentando confortá-lo. Porém, a jovem estava bastante preocupada com o futuro de seu casamento agora que o avô do marido falecera.  
Durante o sepultamento, todos os presentes se surpreenderam com a chegada inesperada de uma misteriosa jovem de longos cabelos púrpura, trajada com um elegante vestido preto. Ela aparentava ser uma estrangeira muito rica.  
Quando reparou em sua presença, Ikki ficou perplexo. _"Não posso acreditar no que estou vendo!"_, pensou ele. Aquela moça era a última pessoa do mundo que esperava encontrar ali...  
Sem se importar com os olhares curiosos que atraía para si, a forasteira se aproximou do rapaz e disse:  
- Meus pêsames, Ikki...  
- Obrigado – agradeceu ele, visivelmente constrangido.  
Discretamente, ela se afastou e continuou acompanhando o ritual de sepultamento à distância. Mesmo sem saber de quem se tratava, Shina sentiu seu sangue ferver ao reparar que a tal moça não desviava os olhos de seu marido. Na primeira oportunidade, decidiu tomar satisfações com ele.  
- Quem é aquela mulher de vestido preto, Ikki? – perguntou ela, num tom áspero.  
Antes que o rapaz respondesse, a desconhecida aproximou-se dos dois e se apresentou para Shina:  
- Muito prazer... sou a condessa Pandora Heinstein!

A esposa de Ikki empalideceu ao reconhecê-la. Era a mesma mulher da foto que encontrara no quarto do marido... a mesma mulher que ocupava o coração dele há tantos anos, impedindo que sua felicidade fosse completa.  
"_Por que essa mulherzinha está aqui?"_, perguntou-se Shina, enfurecida. _"Será que ela está planejando roubar meu marido de mim?"._

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**********Nandinha 82: **Nossa, Nandinha! Vc caprichou na review, hein? Adorei seus comentários, muito obrigada! Eu entendo a falta de tempo de alguns leitores, pois eu mesma ando meio enrolada (tentando passar em concursos), mas, por outro lado, sei que muitas pessoas costumam ler a fic, só que não comentam. O que é frustrante para quem escreve e dá vontade de parar de vez.  
Agora sobre a fic: eu confesso que detestava a Shina no anime. Mas depois que comecei a escrever fics com ela (as primeiras eram terríveis, admito), eu passei a vê-la com outros olhos. Daí qdo eu juntei ela com o Ikki na minha fic Aparências, comecei a achar que esse casal seria tuuuuudo! As personalidades deles são muito ricas e geram conflitos interessantes na hora de escrever fics.  
Sua análise sobre Atração foi ótima. Nenhum dos dois imaginava que iria se apaixonar, mas agora é tarde. A Pandora vai colocar esse casamento à prova. Será que o Ikki vai ter uma recaída por ela, ou esse reencontro vai fazê-lo enxergar que ele não ama mais a Pan? A resposta virá no final da fic XD  
A parte da Marin é bem romântica mesmo (adorei o "conto de fadas com o gatíssimo do Aioria", concordo!). E qto a Sophie, ela colheu o que plantou. Mesmo não tendo um final trágico (tipo morrer), ela perdeu o noivo pra uma simples costureira, teve que vender o ateliê e indenizar a Marin.  
A June se mostrou uma grande amiga para a Marin, e certamente será recompensada por isso no próximo capítulo (se eu postar). Qto a vida amorosa dela, não decidi ainda. Só se eu inventasse um irmão bastardo para o Ikki, já pensou? Kkkkkk... Mais uma vez obrigada, e saiba que vc sempre será bem-vinda! Bjs**********  
Lika-chan: **Obrigada, Lika! A Sophie se ferrou em sua própria armadilha. Ela queria destruir a Marin, mas quem saiu mal foi ela mesma! E qto a cena do café da manhã, eu tmb fiquei com inveja, kkkkk... Eu tmb achei a Pandora cara de pau, imagine chegar no cemitério daquele jeito e ainda se apresentar pra Shina? Acho que ela (Shina) só não vai fazer um barraco por causa do local. Caso eu continue a fic, pode esperar que ela vai descontar toda a sua raiva no Ikki, coitado! Será que a Pan vai levar a melhor? Bjs!  
******Dra. Nina: **Muito obrigada pela review! De fato, esse capítulo deu trabalho, mas o importante é que foi aprovado pela minha beta XD  
Se vc gostou da briga SophieXAioria no capitulo anterior, que tal a deste capítulo? O momento caliente entre Shina e Ikki deixou até a autora com inveja, kkkkk... bem que eu gostaria de receber uma surpresinha dessas (café da manhã na cama com direito a banho caliente, rsrsrsrs...). A postura da Marin foi invejável, no lugar dela eu teria feito um escândalo. Não suporto injustiças! Mas neste capítulo ela foi recompensada, vc não acha? O Aioria é mesmo um gentleman, apesar da Sophie ser uma bruxa. E pode se preparar pra ter paciência, pq o próximo capítulo não tem data pra sair XD Bjs!


	11. Chapter 11

**Comentários iniciais:  
**_Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews do capítulo anterior, e agradeço a todos que me deixaram palavras de incentivo. Este é o penúltimo capítulo, e eu espero que vcs continuem acompanhando e comentando, ok?_

_bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Após o funeral, Shina permaneceu calada durante todo o trajeto até a mansão. Por mais que se esforçasse, era quase impossível disfarçar a angústia e a irritação que a torturavam intimamente. _"Preciso me controlar... ele acabou de perder o avô!"_, pensava ela, inquieta.  
Entretanto, no momento em que os dois entraram em casa a moça não agüentou mais e perguntou:  
- O quê aquela mulher estava fazendo no funeral do seu avô?  
- Como posso saber? Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você! – respondeu Ikki, de maneira apática.  
- É muita coincidência ela estar aqui no Japão, você não acha? – perguntou Shina, irônica – Ainda por cima, ela foi ao enterro dele!  
O marido não gostou nada daquele tom cínico, e retrucou:  
- O quê está insinuando? Faz sete anos que não falo com a Pandora! Eu não sei como ela descobriu que o meu avô morreu! Ela deve ter lido a notícia em algum jornal aqui de Tóquio e resolveu ir ao cemitério para me dar os pêsames!  
- Será mesmo? Quem garante que você mesmo não a avisou? Que vocês não trocaram correspondências durante todo esse tempo? – questionou Shina.  
- Desde que ela se casou, nós perdemos completamente o contato! Além disso, eu não faço a menor idéia do que trouxe a Pandora a Tóquio!  
- Ah, não faz idéia? – ironizou a esposa – O quê mais ela viria fazer aqui além de procurar você?  
- Não sei! Talvez uma viagem a passeio... a única coisa que eu sei é que não tenho nada a ver com isso! – defendeu-se o rapaz.  
- Até parece que ela viajaria para cá a passeio! – debochou a jovem – Eu só acho que a sua "querida Pan" nem precisava ter saído da Europa... você não disse que vai voltar correndo para lá depois que vender suas ações? – perguntou, ressentida.  
Ikki já estava se irritando com as farpas da esposa. Será que ela estava com ciúmes de Pandora ou com medo de perder sua vida de rainha naquela casa? Para tirar suas dúvidas, decidiu testá-la.  
- E se eu voltasse? Você se importaria? Eu pensei que a sua única preocupação fosse receber a sua parte da herança... não foi por causa disso que você se casou comigo? - perguntou ele, sarcástico.  
Naquele instante, Shina teve vontade de gritar que não se importava mais com o dinheiro, que só queria o amor dele... no entanto, a lembrança da rival a deixava bastante insegura, impedindo-a de revelar seus sentimentos. Em vez disso, sorriu de modo cínico e permitiu que o sarcasmo falasse mais alto:  
- Tem razão... o quê mais eu poderia querer de você, além do dinheiro que você me prometeu? Meu único medo é levar um calote...

As palavras dela o feriram profundamente. Depois de todos os momentos de paixão que haviam compartilhado, não conseguia acreditar que Shina fosse capaz de agir de uma forma tão fria e calculista, tratando-o com tanta indiferença.  
- Mentirosa... – disse ele, encarando-a com raiva – Você tem coragem de dizer que as noites que passamos juntos não significaram nada para você?  
Durante alguns segundos, a jovem hesitou. Como poderia negar que Ikki a levava à loucura com seus beijos e carícias?  
"_Não! Não posso dar a ele o gostinho de saber que eu o desejo mais do que tudo... ainda mais agora, que aquela infeliz reapareceu!"_, decidiu.  
- Eu admito que me diverti muito, embora eu só estivesse cumprindo a minha parte no nosso acordo... - afirmou ela, num tom ainda mais cínico - Não foi você mesmo que disse que eu estava sendo bem paga para satisfazê-lo na cama?  
Revoltado, Ikki teve de se controlar para não esbofeteá-la. Sua vontade era insultá-la, chamá-la de prostituta... entretanto, não queria dar à Shina a satisfação de perceber o quanto ela o havia decepcionado. Após uma breve pausa, ele respondeu rispidamente:  
- Já que você cumpriu suas obrigações, não precisa se preocupar. Eu também vou cumprir a minha parte no nosso acordo... dentro de alguns dias, você vai receber o pagamento pelos "serviços" prestados...

A jovem desviou seu olhar, sentindo-se profundamente ofendida com aquelas palavras tão duras. Sem encará-lo, ela disse:  
- Eu só peço uma coisa: até resolvermos esse assunto, eu gostaria que você mantivesse as aparências e não me expusesse a uma situação humilhante...  
- A que tipo de humilhação você se refere?  
- Procurar a condessa Heinstein, por exemplo... – respondeu Shina friamente, tentando reprimir os ciúmes que a dilaceravam por dentro - Eu sei que você está muito ansioso para vê-la, mas nós ainda estamos casados e eu não quero ser alvo de fofocas!  
- Por que você está tão preocupada com o que os outros possam falar a seu respeito? A cidade inteira já sabe que você me deu o golpe do baú! – provocou o rapaz, num tom cínico.  
- Pode até ser que me acusem de ser uma golpista, mas eu não quero que ninguém se divirta às minhas custas comentando a infidelidade do meu marido! – justificou-se a jovem.  
- Se você mesma assume que é uma golpista, não entendo porque se incomoda tanto com a minha fidelidade! – retrucou Ikki – Mas pode ficar tranqüila... eu vou fazer o que me pediu, embora você não mereça a minha consideração!  
Shina se manteve em silêncio. Estava se segurando ao máximo para não demonstrar a dor profunda que a dominava naquele momento... no entanto, o marido continuou a ofendê-la:  
- Mais uma coisa: a partir de hoje, os seus "serviços" estão dispensados... dentro de pouco tempo, eu terei em minha cama uma mulher que realmente mereça estar nela! – concluiu ele, antes de sair da sala.  
- Faça bom proveito! – gritou ela, enfurecida.  
Trêmula de raiva, a jovem começou a chorar. Temendo que alguém a flagrasse, foi correndo se esconder em seu quarto, onde desabou em lágrimas.  
"_Ele me usou enquanto era conveniente, mas agora que aquela mulher reapareceu, vai me jogar fora como se eu fosse uma roupa velha..."_, pensou ela, angustiada. _"Como eu fui burra de me apaixonar por esse homem!"_.

Nem lhe passava pela cabeça disputar o marido com Pandora. Seria degradante rastejar aos pés dele, implorando por migalhas de amor... não, ela não se submeteria a tamanha humilhação! Preferia engolir sua derrota em silêncio a admitir que o amava, mesmo que isso a fizesse sofrer terrivelmente...

* * *

Igualmente transtornado, Ikki se trancou em seu quarto, onde permaneceu pelo resto do dia. Seus pensamentos e emoções encontravam-se totalmente caóticos. Estava triste, furioso, decepcionado...  
Quando reencontrara Pandora no cemitério, uma sensação de estranhamento se apossara do rapaz. Embora ela continuasse tão bela quanto antes, algo havia mudado dentro dele depois de tantos anos afastados. Era bastante provável que a jovem o chamasse para uma conversa a sós, mas a possibilidade de revê-la era a menor de suas preocupações naquele momento. O que realmente o atormentava era a constatação de que sua esposa não se importaria a mínima caso o perdesse.  
Se Shina o amasse, lutaria por ele... no entanto, ela acabara de reafirmar que a única coisa que desejava dele era a sua parte da herança!  
_"Para ela, tanto faz se eu quiser voltar para a Pandora... ela só está preocupada com o que as outras pessoas poderão dizer!"_, refletia Ikki, revoltado. _"Mas também, o que eu poderia esperar de uma mulher que tem uma caixa registradora no lugar do coração?"_.  
Sentia-se traído ao relembrar as noites de paixão que vivera ao lado dela. Por que se deixara iludir pelas carícias fingidas da esposa? Desde que a reencontrara, havia percebido o quanto Shina se tornara ambiciosa e manipuladora. Além disso, era obrigado a reconhecer que ela nunca lhe prometera amor.  
Entretanto, isso não o consolava... nada seria capaz de abrandar a enorme decepção que sentira ao ouvi-la jogar em sua cara que só tinha ido para a cama com ele para cumprir sua parte no acordo...

**Enquanto isso, no ****Royal Park Hotel...**

Pandora se olhou no espelho e suspirou. Havia sonhado tanto com seu reencontro com Ikki, mas a reação dele ao revê-la a decepcionara. Sempre imaginara que ele a tomaria em seus braços e reafirmaria todo o amor que dissera sentir alguns anos atrás...  
Infelizmente, os dois haviam se reencontrado na hora mais inadequada possível, durante o funeral do avô dele. E o pior: descobrira que o rapaz estava acompanhado pela esposa! _"Como eu poderia imaginar que ele tinha se casado_?", refletia a jovem, irritada.  
Desde que ficara viúva, Pandora não pensara em outra coisa senão em procurar seu verdadeiro amor. Viajara até a França atrás dele, onde recebera a notícia de que Ikki retornara à sua terra natal. Ela até cogitara escrever uma carta, mas havia chegado à conclusão de que seria mais emocionante surpreendê-lo com uma visita. De posse do endereço do avô do rapaz, viajou até o Japão e se hospedou no melhor hotel da cidade. Ao pedir informações sobre a localização da casa do Sr. Amamya, foi informada de que o avô de Ikki falecera e que seria sepultado naquele mesmo dia.  
A jovem decidiu ir ao cemitério para oferecer suas condolências ao amado, mas sofreu uma grande desilusão ao encontrá-lo ao lado de outra mulher. Para sua irritação, ela foi obrigada a manter o autocontrole e a se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Mesmo assim, Pandora não se deu por vencida e buscou mais informações sobre Ikki. Conversando com uma funcionária do hotel, descobriu que o rapaz se casara há pouco tempo, e que todos comentavam que a esposa dele havia dado o golpe do baú. Tal revelação entusiasmou a jovem condessa. Se isso fosse verdade, ainda teria chances de reconquistar Ikki...  
Na época em que os dois se conheceram, ela se recusara a fazer amor com ele, com medo das possíveis conseqüências. Agora, no entanto, não precisava mais se conservar casta. Além disso, não imaginava outra maneira mais eficiente de reconquistar o rapaz do que arrastá-lo para sua cama...  
"_Tenho certeza de que logo o terei de volta aos meus braços...",_ pensou Pandora, com um sorriso maquiavélico. Em seguida, bebeu uma taça de champagne e começou a planejar um modo de convencê-lo a se divorciar.

**Três dias depois...**

Marin, Aioria e Shina conversavam em volta de uma das mesas da confeitaria mais requintada da cidade. Ao contrário da prima, que exibia um semblante abatido, a ruiva se mostrava muito feliz com seu novo emprego e os preparativos do casamento.  
- Aquela mulher tentou me destruir, mas não conseguiu... muito pelo contrário! Consegui um emprego muito melhor, e ainda por cima vou me casar com o ex-noivo dela! – disse Marin, sorrindo de modo cúmplice para o rapaz.  
- Ainda bem que nós conseguimos desmascarar aquela bruxa! - disse Shina, com um sorriso pérfido - O escândalo foi tão grande que ela teve que vender o ateliê e sair da cidade!  
- Só espero que a nova proprietária trate melhor as funcionárias que contratar... – comentou a prima.  
- Tenho certeza que sim... ela é uma pessoa muito justa e compreensiva... – insinuou Aioria, num tom misterioso.  
- Por que diz isso, Aioria? Você a conhece? – perguntou Marin, curiosa.  
- Estou sentado diante dela! – revelou o médico com um sorriso charmoso.  
A ruiva mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Emocionada, ela perguntou:  
- O quê você quer dizer com isso?  
- Eu comprei o ateliê, e você será a nova dona dele assim que nos casarmos! – contou ele, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas.  
- Aioria... você é maravilhoso! – disse Marin, quase chorando de felicidade – Não sei como agradecer...  
- Muito simples: casando-se comigo! – respondeu o rapaz, beijando carinhosamente as mãos dela.

Shina observava em silêncio a cena romântica entre a prima e Aioria. Inevitavelmente, sentiu uma pontinha de inveja do casal. Nada a deixaria mais feliz do que receber uma demonstração de amor como aquela de Ikki... no entanto, ela sabia que seria uma grande perda de tempo esperar por um gesto carinhoso de seu marido. Com toda a certeza, ele devia estar desesperado para se divorciar dela e voltar o quanto antes para os braços de seu antigo amor...  
Desde a última discussão, os dois estavam se evitando mutuamente, só conversando o necessário. O desprezo do rapaz a machucava muito, mas ela não tinha coragem de tentar uma reconciliação. Ainda que sentisse muita falta das noites de amor que vivera ao lado dele, preferia ocultar seus sentimentos a correr o risco de ser humilhada novamente. Para Ikki, ela sempre seria uma golpista...  
O garçom trouxe os pedaços de torta que haviam pedido e colocou-os em cima da mesa. Marin e Aioria provaram seus doces, mas Shina ficou enjoada só de olhar para o prato.  
- O quê foi? Você está bem? – perguntou a prima, ao vê-la tão pálida.  
- Não é nada... o cheiro dessa torta me deixou um pouco enjoada! – respondeu a outra jovem.  
- Estranho... você sempre gostou de doces!  
- Não sei por quê, mas ultimamente sinto náuseas só de ver comida na minha frente... – comentou Shina.  
Marin trocou um olhar significativo com Aioria, que sugeriu:  
- Se quiser, eu posso examiná-la. Vamos até o meu consultório?  
- Obrigada, mas não é necessário... eu ando preocupada com alguns problemas, deve ser isso...  
- É melhor você ir. Com saúde não se brinca! – aconselhou a ruiva.  
- Está bem... – concordou a outra, um pouco contrariada.

**Uma hora depois...**

Shina entrou em casa esbaforida. Precisava falar com Ikki imediatamente. Estava decidida a assumir seu amor e a lutar por ele, ainda que tivesse que enfrentar uma rival tão ameaçadora quanto Pandora.  
Entretanto, ela se decepcionou quando descobriu que o marido havia saído.  
- Ele não disse para onde ia? – perguntou a jovem para uma das empregadas.  
Depois de hesitar um pouco, a criada acabou respondendo:  
- O patrão recebeu um telefonema e disse que precisava resolver um assunto urgente...  
- Você sabe quem ligou para ele? – insistiu Shina.  
- Bem... quando atendi, a telefonista disse que era do Hotel Royal, da parte da condessa Pandora Heinstein...  
Ao ouvir aquele nome, a jovem espumou de raiva. Como Pandora podia ser tão ordinária a ponto de telefonar para seu marido e convidá-lo para um encontro? E como Ikki podia ser tão cafajeste para ter aceitado?

* * *

Visivelmente tenso, Ikki apertou a campainha do quarto no qual Pandora estava hospedada. Só aceitara aquele encontro no hotel porque a jovem ameaçara ir até a mansão, e ele faria qualquer coisa para evitar novos atritos com Shina.  
Vestida apenas com um sensual robe de seda preta, Pandora abriu a porta com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
- Até que enfim nos encontramos! – disse ela, abraçando-o – Entre!  
Constrangido com os trajes dela, o rapaz a obedeceu e adentrou o aposento, decorado com muito luxo e sofisticação. Depois que a jovem encostou a porta, aproximou-se dele e disse:  
- Eu fiquei chocada quando descobri que você estava casado... ainda por cima, com uma empregada do seu avô! Por que você fez isso, Ikki?  
- Assim como você, eu também fui obrigado a me casar... – respondeu ele, num tom sarcástico - Meu avô ameaçou me deserdar se eu não o fizesse!  
- Eu já imaginava que você só tinha se casado com aquela mulherzinha sem classe por obrigação... – comentou ela, irônica – Mas agora que o seu avô morreu, você está livre para se divorciar...  
A insinuação de Pandora incomodou Ikki. Por mais que o seu reencontro com ela o tivesse abalado, ele não queria separar-se de Shina. Ainda estava furioso e magoado com a esposa por causa da discussão do outro dia, mas a simples idéia de pedir o divórcio o fazia sofrer ainda mais.  
- Por que você veio para o Japão? E o seu marido, não veio com você? – perguntou o rapaz, secamente.  
- Ele faleceu há seis meses. E você já deveria ter imaginado porque estou aqui, Ikki... finalmente, nós dois estamos livres para vivermos o nosso amor! – insinuou- se a jovem.

Cada vez mais tenso, ele tentou mudar de assunto:  
- Vocês não tiveram filhos?  
- Não. Meu marido contraiu caxumba logo depois do casamento e ficou estéril – explicou Pandora – Mas, agora que nos reencontramos, nós podemos ter muitos filhos juntos...  
Constrangido, Ikki não disse nada. Quando a ouvira falar em ter filhos com ele, uma única imagem viera à sua mente... a de uma garotinha de cabelos verdes e sorriso arteiro, cujo rostinho angelical ocultaria a sua incrível capacidade de aprontar mais travessuras do que dez meninos juntos. Isso sem falar na língua afiada, a qual sempre encontraria respostas para tudo. _"Igualzinha à mãe..."_, pensou ele com um sorriso.  
Percebendo-o tão distante, Pandora se irritou:  
- Estou falando com você!  
- Desculpe... eu estava distraído... – justificou-se o rapaz.  
- Você não gostou da idéia de ser o pai dos meus filhos? – insistiu ela.  
Um pouco sem graça, Ikki tentou desconversar:  
- Talvez você tenha se esquecido, mas eu sou um homem casado e...  
- Com aquela empregadinha interesseira? – perguntou a jovem, irritada – Por favor, Ikki! Você só precisa oferecer algum dinheiro para que ela aceite o divórcio... depois disso, nós dois voltaremos juntos para a Europa e nos casaremos!  
- Mas...

Pandora o interrompeu:  
- Eu vim de tão longe só para revê-lo, e até agora você não demonstrou que está feliz com a minha presença! Será que eu não mereço nem um beijo? – perguntou ela, momentos antes de colar seus lábios nos dele.

**Aviso:  
**_Como o próximo capítulo será o último, desta vez não teremos as cenas do próximo capítulo para manter o suspense XD_

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**SoShy:** Confesso que fiquei um pouco chateada com seus comentários, mas vamos lá: 1) minha intenção não era fazer drama, e 2) eu tenho a maior consideração com os leitores que comentam a fic. Eu sou muito agradecida a essas pessoas que sempre me dão incentivo pra continuar. Mas tmb existe o outro lado da moeda: os leitores que acompanham e **nunca** comentam. Ok, ninguém tem obrigação de comentar. Mas é uma coisa muito chata saber que vc tem uma média de 60 leitores por capítulo e apenas três comentaram. O que custa aparecer de vez em qdo e dizer: estou gostando da fic, ou estou odiando a fic? Enfim, eu não quero criar polêmicas. Mas todo ficwritter gosta de receber reviews, mesmo aqueles que dizem que escrevem apenas por diversão. Se fosse assim, eles não precisariam postar suas fics. Se postam, é pq no mínimo esperam que outras pessoas leiam. E comentem.  
Peço desculpas se vc ou outro leitor se sentiu "ofendido" pela minha atitude. Só quero reafirmar que tenho a maior consideração pelos meus leitores, pq em muitos momentos eu pensei em desistir, e mesmo assim eu sempre terminei todas as minhas fics. Sinceramente, estou cansada de ficar implorando que as pessoas comentem. É exatamente por isso que Atração será minha última fic**. **Talvez eu ainda escreva one-shots ou songfics, mas histórias longas estão fora dos meus planos. De qq forma, obrigada por comentar.  
**  
Mimimari: **Muito obrigada pela review! A Sophie se ferrou mesmo XD Bjs!

**Camila: **Muito obrigada, Camila! Sabe, eu fiquei muito feliz de receber suas reviews, não só pelos elogios que vc fez mas por vc contar que tem dislexia e mesmo assim comentar a fic. Eu imagino que não seja fácil ter dislexia, mas acho que vc se expressou muito bem. Além disso, todo mundo tem algum tipo de dificuldade para lidar, não é mesmo? Por exemplo, minha coordenação motora não é das melhores (eu era péssima nas aulas de Ed. Física), mas em compensação tenho uma certa facilidade para escrever. Cada um tem talento para determinadas coisas. Eu tmb já fui muito insegura (já melhorei muuuuuito), acho que vc só precisa ter mais autoconfiança, acreditar mais em si mesma.  
Sobre a fic, não é uma adaptação não, rsrsrsrs... eu a escrevi usando minha própria imaginação. Talvez um ou outro detalhe tenha sido inspirado em alguma novela que assisti (sou noveleira assumida XD), mas no geral foi tudo criação minha, mesmo pq eu detesto plágios. Obrigada pelo incentivo, e espero que continue lendo a fic. Bjs!  
**  
Dra. Nina: **Fiquei felicíssima com a review! Vc tinha falado que só ia comentar nas férias, então foi uma bela surpresa!  
1. Vc ama brigas, hein? Mas eu já sei que vc não curtiu muito a deste capítulo XD Pena que vc não comentou nada sobre a chegada "causativa" da Pandora. O quê vc achou da cara de pau dela qdo se apresentou pra Shina?  
2. Achei tão fofo o Ikki consolando a Shina (principalmente qdo ele decidiu atender o pedido dela e ficar no quarto).  
3. O Aioria está batendo os recordes de fofice nesta fic. Gostou do "presentinho" dele pra Marin?  
4. Não entendi pq a June merece o Oscar de sacana. Só pq ela dopou a Sophie, usou o vestido sem pedir e dançou com um homem casado? Fora isso, ela não fez nada demais XD  
5. A Shina é esperta na hora de ajudar os romances alheios, mas qdo se trata de si mesma... só faz besteira!  
6. Bom, mas faltava algo ou alguém para fazer os dois tomarem uma atitude, né? Finalmente o Ikki vai descobrir se ainda gosta da Pan. E quem sabe a D. Shina cabeça-dura decida confessar que não quer mais o $ e sim o amor do bonitão?  
Muito obrigada mais uma vez! E quem sabe a tão esperada consulta saia neste ou no próximo capítulo? A esperança é a última que morre, kkkkk... Bjs!

**Nandinha82: **Muito obrigada, Nandinha! Suas palavras realmente me incentivaram a continuar. E não se preocupe por escrever reviews longas, pq eu adoro responder XD Se vc gostou das cenas românticas entre Marin e Aioria no capítulo anterior, o que me diz deste capítulo? O Aioria não existe, kkkkk... deu o ateliê de presente pra Marin! Pra compensar os sofrimentos que passou, a sortuda vai casar com um homem gatíssimo e super generoso. O que mais ela pode querer da vida? Kkkkkk... A mesma sorte não teve a Shina, ou melhor: ela praticamente jogou tudo fora, por orgulho. Se ela tivesse lutado pelo Ikki, as coisas não teriam chegado a esse ponto. Mas o Ikki tmb errou. Tudo bem que ele estava com medo de que ela só quisesse a grana dele (e a tonta ainda confirmou isso!), mas pq ele tinha que se encontrar com a Pandora? Agora as coisas vão ferver... E vc tem razão, nenhum dos dois queria o fim do acordo. Será que eles ainda vão se entender? Bjs!

**Cristinangelo: **Muito obrigada pela review, Cristina! Fiquei imensamente feliz com tantos elogios. Aproveito para agradecer tmb as reviews que vc deixou em outras fics já concluídas. Só espero que vc e os leitores não tenham se aborrecido com a minha ausência prolongada (eu fiquei super enrolada prestando concursos, viajando, etc). Mas agora só falta um capítulo, que eu espero postar em breve.  
Que bom que vc gostou do casal Shina/Ikki. O mais engraçado é que eu nem gostava da Shina e agora até simpatizo mais com ela, rsrsrsrs... eu concordo que o Ikki é gatíssimo! Mas o que eu mais gostei nos seus comentários foi vc dizer que as cenas sensuais não ficaram vulgares, pois isto é algo que sempre me preocupou. Eu adoro fics calientes, mas odeio palavreado chulo e outras pervices que vemos por aí. Adorei saber que vc gosta do meu estilo! Qto as descrições de ambientes e roupas, realmente não costumo focar muito nesses detalhes, hehehe... talvez seja trauma de alguns livros que eu li, que ficavam descrevendo tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Acho que me saio melhor descrevendo os sentimentos e pensamentos dos personagens, hehehe... E olha, dou a maior força pra vc escrever fics, pq o ffnet tá precisando de novas ficwritters, de preferência que não escrevam apenas yaoi XD Eu tmb adoro o casal Aioria/Marin (aliás, o Aioria mostrou o qto é fofíssimo neste capítulo, rsrsrsrs...). Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por tantos comentários legais! Bjs!  
**  
Taty: **Oi Taty, adorei que vc comentou o capítulo! A Sophie se danou, o Aioria é o mais fofo dos fofos (Marin sortuda! Além de estar noiva do gato, ganhou o ateliê de presente!). E a Pandora... bom, agora vc já sabe XD Ela ficou viúva e veio atrás do homem que acha que é dela (mulherzinha folgada, não?). A Shina vacilou muito qdo disse que só queria o $ do Ikki, foi como se ela praticamente tivesse jogado o marido nos braços da Pan! Mas quem sabe ainda dá tempo de virar esse jogo? O Ikki tmb vacilou qdo aceitou se encontrar com a Pan no hotel! Vamos ver quem leva a melhor agora, kkkkk... Bjs e obrigada!  
**  
Lika-chan: **Nossa Lika, assim vc me deixa sem graça, kkkkk... eu realmente pensei em desistir, mas são reviews como a sua que me dão forças pra seguir escrevendo. Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da cena entre Aioria e Marin. Qto a Pandora, ela é realmente muito cara de pau! E será que o Ikki vai cair nas garras dela (a safada até beijou ele!), ou será que ele vai desistir dela pela Shina? Depois da briga que os dois tiveram neste capítulo 11, tudo pode acontecer... a Shina não quer entregar o Ikki de mão beijada, mas como ela vai reagir depois desse encontro entre ele e a Pan no hotel? Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!  
**  
Black Scorpio No Nyx: **Como eu te falei antes, fiquei muito feliz de receber sua review, Black. E tmb fiquei triste pelo que aconteceu com seu pai e avó. Meus pêsames! É claro que eu entendo perfeitamente que alguns leitores não tem tempo e/ou condições de comentar sempre, pois às vezes enfrentamos crises e situações muito difíceis como essa sua. Porém, existem muitos outros que só não comentam por preguiça, e eu fico chateada com isso. Mas fiquei contente de saber que de algum modo eu pude ajudar vc a se sentir melhor enqto passava por tudo isso. São essas coisas que fazem valer a pena postar as fics aqui. Muito obrigada pelos comentários e pelo incentivo! Bjs!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Algumas observações:  
**__1 - Como este é o último capítulo, não deixei minha beta ler pra não estragar a surpresa dela XD Portanto, peço desculpas se os personagens estiverem um pouco OOC ou se a narração em si ficou muito açucarada (apesar que os últimos capítulos tendem a ser mais melosos que o normal XD).  
2 - Eu decidi postar o último capítulo hoje (26/02) pq faz exatamente um ano que comecei esta fic.  
_

**Capitulo ****12**** – ****Final**

Surpreso com aquele gesto inesperado, Ikki ficou sem reação durante alguns segundos. Depois de tanto tempo, Pandora estava em seus braços outra vez. Não era isso o que ele havia desejado durante todos aqueles anos? Então, porque não estava feliz? Por que o beijo dela não lhe despertava mais nenhuma emoção?  
Talvez fosse porque, naquele momento, ele só conseguisse pensar em uma mulher... e não era na mesma que o estava beijando.

Enquanto isso, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, alguém mais havia entrado no quarto e estava assistindo àquela cena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o corpo trêmulo de raiva...  
As palavras de Pandora a deixaram indignada, mas ver Ikki beijando outra mulher transpassou seu coração de dor. Não sabia se fazia um escândalo ou se saía correndo daquele quarto imediatamente. O desespero a paralisou, impedindo que tomasse qualquer tipo de atitude.

Subitamente, o rapaz afastou-se de Pandora e avistou a esposa, que estava parada diante da porta. Perplexo e envergonhado, ele tentou justificar o acontecido:  
- Shina! Por favor, me deixe explicar! Não é nada do que você está pensando!  
- Não estou pensando nada, Ikki! Eu vi tudo! – gritou ela, transtornada.  
Em seguida, a jovem saiu correndo em direção ao elevador. Ikki tentou ir atrás dela, mas Pandora agarrou seu braço, impedindo-o.  
- Deixe-a ir! É até bom que ela tenha visto, assim vai entender que é melhor dar o divórcio logo!  
- Que divórcio? Eu não vou me separar da Shina! – retrucou o rapaz, irritado.  
- Como não? Depois de tanto tempo, nós temos a chance de nos casarmos e você não quer se divorciar dessa... golpista? – irritou-se a jovem.  
Aquela pergunta enfureceu Ikki, que respondeu de forma áspera:  
- Eu proíbo você de se referir a ela desse jeito! A Shina é minha esposa, e eu jamais a abandonarei por você!  
- Não posso acreditar que você esteja apaixonado por essa criadinha ordinária! – gritou Pandora, inconformada  
- Eu é que não consigo acreditar que um dia tenha me apaixonado por uma mulher tão egoísta e preconceituosa como você! - retrucou Ikki, furioso - Quando você escolheu se casar com outro homem, eu fui obrigado a me conformar com isso! E você ainda tem coragem de exigir que eu me divorcie para ficar com você?  
- Eu não sou egoísta, nem preconceituosa! – negou a jovem, ofendida – Além disso, todos sabem que essa mulher era empregada do seu avô, e com toda certeza só se casou com você por causa do seu dinheiro! E você ainda prefere essa interesseira a mim? !  
- Não importa se ela casou comigo por interesse! Eu amo a Shina! – confessou ele, para surpresa de Pandora e de si mesmo – Sinto muito, mas você perdeu seu tempo vindo atrás de mim!  
Em seguida, o rapaz saiu correndo do quarto e entrou no elevador. Queria desesperadamente encontrar Shina e explicar que tudo não passara de um mal-entendido. No entanto, ele foi obrigado a esperar durante um longo tempo por um táxi, já que a esposa havia solicitado que o carro com motorista particular ficasse à sua disposição.

Trêmula de raiva, Pandora pegou um porta retrato com a foto de Ikki e jogou-o no chão, pisando nele com fúria. Era inacreditável que o rapaz a tivesse trocado por alguém tão insignificante! _"__E __pensar __que __eu __viajei __da __Alemanha __até __esse __fim __de __mundo __inutilmente!__"_, pensou ela, frustrada.

**Enquanto ****isso, ****na sala de espera ****do consultório do ****Dr. ****Aioria...  
**- Não acredito! Jura, Marin? - perguntou June, eufórica - Você quer mesmo que eu seja sua assistente?  
- Claro que sim! Você é uma grande amiga, e eu tenho plena confiança no seu trabalho! - respondeu a ruiva com um grande sorriso.  
- Muito obrigada por me convidar! Garanto que você não vai se arrepender! Vai ser muito bom trabalhar no seu ateliê, ainda mais agora que eu finalmente desencalhei e preciso de dinheiro para o enxoval!  
- Quer dizer que o namoro é sério? - perguntou Marin, curiosa.  
- No que depender de mim, o casamento será no final do ano! - respondeu a loira, entusiasmada - Ele não é rico como eu gostaria, mas... mesmo assim, eu o amo!  
- O amor é mais importante que o dinheiro, June! - afirmou a amiga, com um semblante sério - Felizmente você já percebeu isso, pois assim evitará muitos sofrimentos... - concluiu ela, lembrando-se de Shina.  
- Bem, a conversa está ótima, mas a minha hora de almoço terminou e eu preciso voltar para o trabalho agora. Madame Charlotte é uma boa patroa, mas é melhor não abusar!  
- Amanhã eu irei ao ateliê para avisar Madame que vou deixar o emprego - comentou a ruiva, sorridente.  
- Nos vemos amanhã, então! - despediu-se June.

Depois que a loira deixou o local, Marin foi ao encontro de Aioria e o abraçou.  
- Eu não disse que a June iria adorar a novidade? - perguntou ela.  
- Por falar em novidades... a Shina ficou bastante surpresa, não é mesmo? – perguntou o médico.  
- Eu só espero que ela consiga se entender com o marido... – comentou a ruiva, um pouco apreensiva.  
- Tenho certeza que sim... – respondeu Aioria, acariciando o rosto dela – Não sei explicar, mas eu acho que eles nasceram um para o outro! Assim como nós dois...  
O rapaz começou a beijá-la ardentemente, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seu corpo de um modo um tanto quanto ousado. Um pouco assustada com a impetuosidade do noivo, a jovem interrompeu o beijo repentinamente.  
- Por favor, controle-se! – pediu ela, afastando-se dele para recobrar o fôlego – Nós ainda não estamos casados...  
- Vai ser muito difícil resistir a você até o dia do nosso casamento... – confessou o rapaz, com um olhar malicioso.  
- Só faltam três semanas! – respondeu Marin, encarando-o com um semblante sério.  
- Está bem... vou fazer todo o possível para me controlar até lá! – prometeu o médico, num tom mais ameno – Mas será que eu posso pelo menos beijar a minha noiva? – perguntou, com um sorriso irresistível.  
A ruiva não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela se aproximou de Aioria e recomeçou a beijá-lo novamente...

**Na ****mansão ****Amamya...  
**Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Shina enquanto ela arrumava suas malas. Precisava sair imediatamente daquela casa, de preferência antes que Ikki retornasse. Não queria ouvir explicações... a cena que presenciara no hotel não dava margem a qualquer tipo de dúvida. Ele amava Pandora, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Ela perdera para sempre o único homem por quem se apaixonara na vida. O mesmo homem que acabara de destroçar seu coração...  
Decidira ir atrás do marido numa última e desesperada tentativa de salvar seu casamento, acreditando que seu gesto poderia impedi-lo de trocá-la por outra mulher. Além disso, ela pretendia deixar bem claro para sua rival que não abriria mão de Ikki tão facilmente.  
Entretanto, todas as suas esperanças haviam morrido no momento em que vira os dois se beijando. Ele não a amava, e aquela era a prova definitiva...

Como se não bastasse aquela cena tão dolorosa, ainda teve que ouvir Pandora sugerindo a seu marido que lhe oferecesse dinheiro para conceder a separação. Naquele momento, um misto de ódio e humilhação tomara conta de Shina. Mesmo que o rapaz tivesse todas as razões do mundo para acreditar que ela era uma golpista, nada lhe parecia mais repulsivo do que aceitar qualquer tipo de pagamento para se afastar dele...  
Depois de refletir um pouco, a jovem tomou uma decisão inesperada: renunciaria à parte da herança que seria sua por direito. _"__De __que __adianta __receber __os __30% __que __ele __prometeu __se __eu __nunca __terei __o __mais __importante... __o __amor __dele?__"__, _pensou ela, amargurada.  
Decidiu vender as jóias que ganhara de Ikki e usar todas as economias que havia guardado para comprar uma passagem para a Itália. Em outro país, ela teria a chance de recomeçar sua vida. "_Vai __ser __melhor __assim... __eu __vou __esquecê-lo, __e __ele __nunca __saberá __o __quanto __eu __o __amei...__"__, _resolveu Shina.  
Quando já estava quase terminando de arrumar as malas, foi surpreendida pela chegada repentina do marido.  
- O quê você acha que vai fazer? – perguntou o rapaz ao ver as malas sobre a cama.  
- Algo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo... ir embora desta casa! – respondeu a jovem, num tom ríspido.

A simples possibilidade de perdê-la o deixou fora de si. Como poderia viver sem ela, longe do calor de seu corpo? Como poderia viver sem suas provocações e seus comentários irônicos? Como poderia viver sem as discussões tolas que sempre terminavam na cama, superadas pelo desejo indomável que sentiam um pelo outro?  
- Não! Você não pode me abandonar! – disse Ikki, aflito.  
- Abandonar? ! Seu avô já morreu, e nada mais nos obriga a continuarmos juntos! - gritou ela, enfurecida - Além disso, eu ouvi o que a sua amante disse, e sei que vocês pretendem se casar! Só que, ao contrário do que a sua amante sugeriu, você não precisa me oferecer dinheiro... nem mesmo os 30% da sua herança! Eu não quero um único centavo seu! A única coisa que eu quero é esquecer que você existe! - concluiu, tentando conter algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.  
No entanto, ele não desistiria tão facilmente de tentar convencê-la.  
- Você tem que me escutar, Shina! A Pandora me beijou sem que eu esperasse, e...  
- Você não fez nada para afastá-la! – gritou a jovem.  
- Não houve tempo! Você chegou bem na hora...  
- Se eu chegasse alguns minutos depois, talvez flagrasse vocês na cama, não é mesmo? - perguntou ela, transtornada - Até imagino o quanto vocês iriam se divertir juntos, se eu não tivesse aparecido... o quanto iriam rir da "empregadinha interesseira" com quem você fez a bobagem de se casar!  
- Eu não ia te trair com ela! – negou o rapaz, angustiado – Eu só fui lá para conversarmos, e...  
- Finalmente você terá a chance de recuperar o tempo perdido durante tantos anos... - interrompeu Shina - Depois que eu partir, você poderá se casar com ela, como sempre quis!  
- Eu não vou me casar com ela! E também não quero me separar de você!  
- Como não? Você não ama a Pandora? - perguntou ela, sem conter mais as lágrimas - Não foi o nome dela que você chamou na nossa noite de núpcias?  
- Quando ela me beijou, eu descobri que deixei de amá-la... porque, naquele momento, eu só conseguia pensar em uma mulher... você! - confessou Ikki, tomando-a em seus braços.

Perplexa, Shina tentou se afastar dele. No entanto, o marido a segurou com força, impedindo-a de fugir.  
- Eu não acredito nisso! Você sempre deixou claro que amava a Pandora e que planejava voltar para ela! - insistiu ela, cada vez mais nervosa - Por que você não me deixa ir e fica com ela?  
- Porque eu não quero a Pandora... eu quero você! Meu avô tinha razão... eu passei anos iludido, sofrendo por uma paixão adolescente! Mas foi você quem me fez descobrir o que é amar alguém de verdade! – disse ele, segundos antes de beijá-la.  
Shina ainda hesitou um pouco antes de se entregar ao beijo, até que finalmente caiu em si. Se Ikki havia desistido de Pandora por causa dela, isso só podia significar uma coisa...  
A jovem não resistiu mais e passou a beijá-lo de uma forma passional e intensa, entregando-se completamente à emoção daquele momento. Durante um breve instante, ela achou que seu coração fosse explodir, tamanha era sua felicidade. Depois de ter sofrido tanto pensando que o perdera para sempre, mal podia acreditar que ele também a amava...  
Igualmente emocionado, Ikki desejou que aquele beijo nunca terminasse. Os dois só o interromperam quando perderam completamente o fôlego.  
- Fique comigo... mesmo que você não me ame! – pediu ele, depois que se afastaram.  
- Você nunca vai acreditar no meu amor? – perguntou Shina, com um nó na garganta – Eu acabei de abrir mão da minha parte da herança! Além disso, eu estava decidida a deixar você livre para ser feliz com outra mulher, mesmo que isso partisse o meu coração!

A confissão inesperada comoveu Ikki. Acariciando o rosto dela, ele perguntou:  
- Por que você nunca me disse?  
- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo para você... – respondeu a jovem, levemente trêmula – Eu tinha medo que você não acreditasse em mim... além disso, eu sempre achei que você amava outra mulher!  
- E eu achava que você só queria o meu dinheiro! Por isso, eu não conseguia admitir nem para mim mesmo que te amava... – revelou o rapaz, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos - Mas eu amo, e muito!  
- Eu também te amo... – confessou ela, entre lágrimas - Eu menti quando disse que fui para a cama com você por obrigação! Eu falei aquilo para te ferir, mas a verdade é que eu só me entreguei para você quando descobri que te amava...  
Ikki sorriu, sentindo-se imensamente feliz. Seus lábios tomaram os dela novamente, ardentes e insaciáveis, enquanto Shina correspondia de um modo igualmente apaixonado. Naquele momento, ele descobriu que a fortuna do avô era bem menos importante do que imaginara. Sua verdadeira felicidade estava ali, diante de seus olhos. Herança alguma poderia ser mais valiosa do que o amor daquela mulher...  
- Se eu soubesse que a mulher da minha vida estava aqui o tempo todo, teria voltado da Europa há muitos anos... – comentou o rapaz ao se afastarem.  
- Você ainda pretende voltar para lá? Nem pense em chegar perto daquela condessa oferecida, senão eu te mato! – avisou a esposa, num tom enciumado.  
Ele não conteve o riso ao ouvir aquela ameaça. Mas logo emendou:  
- Eu pensei muito, e cheguei à conclusão de que é melhor continuarmos vivendo aqui. Mas não esqueci da minha promessa... assim que for possível, eu vou levar você para conhecer seu pai! De agora em diante, nós dois seremos muito felizes...  
- Nós três... – disse ela, de modo misterioso.  
- Como assim, nós três? – perguntou Ikki, sem entender.  
Sorrindo, a moça tomou a mão dele e colocou-a sobre seu ventre.  
- Eu, você... e o nosso bebê... – revelou.  
- Shina! Você está... – ele começou a dizer, entre surpreso e emocionado.

Para decepção dela, o semblante do marido mudou radicalmente. Um pouco alterado, perguntou:  
- Você ia embora sem me contar? Ia fazer comigo o mesmo que a sua mãe fez com o seu pai?  
- Eu não queria que você ficasse comigo apenas porque estou grávida! – explicou Shina, um pouco envergonhada.  
- Se eu não te amasse, pode ter certeza de que eu não continuaria casado só porque você vai ter um filho meu! – disse Ikki, contrariado.  
Preocupada com a reação dele, a jovem tentou justificar sua atitude.  
- Eu queria ter contado antes, mas fiquei fora de mim quando soube que você tinha ido se encontrar com aquela mulher! Quando vi você nos braços dela, eu quis te matar! – admitiu ela, irritada – Naquela hora, eu só pensava em sumir... queria ir para bem longe e esquecer você, mesmo sabendo que levaria uma parte sua dentro de mim!  
O rapaz não conteve um sorriso. Os ciúmes da esposa faziam com que ele se sentisse amado... e, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria zangar-se depois de descobrir que ela esperava um filho dele.  
- Eu só vou relevar porque fiquei muito feliz com essa notícia! – decidiu Ikki – Além disso, nós temos coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficarmos discutindo...  
- O quê, por exemplo? – perguntou Shina, fazendo-se de desentendida.  
Ele pegou as malas que estavam em cima da cama e jogou-as no chão. Em seguida, tomou a jovem nos braços e a deitou sobre a cama. Reclinando-se sobre ela, olhou dentro de seus olhos e disse:  
- Eu quero uma nova lua-de-mel...  
- Ikki... – sussurrou ela.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, ao mesmo tempo em que retiravam rapidamente as roupas um do outro. Quando terminaram de se despir, Ikki passou a acaricia-la de uma forma íntima e sensual, fazendo-a estremecer de volúpia.  
O rapaz gemeu ao sentir os lábios quentes de Shina explorando seu corpo. Mesmo surpreso com aquelas carícias ousadas, ele adorou vê-la expressar seu desejo de um modo tão ardente.  
- Shina... – suspirou.  
Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela continuou a provocá-lo. Queria oferecer ao marido o máximo de prazer possível para demonstrar a ele o quanto o amava. No entanto, por mais que a esposa o estivesse enlouquecendo, Ikki desejava mais do que nunca possuí-la novamente. Sem que Shina esperasse, ele interrompeu suas carícias e a tomou para si, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu.  
Seus olhares se encontraram, deixando transparecer toda a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Eles se abraçaram, enquanto seus lábios se uniam em um beijo arrebatador. Por fim, amaram-se intensamente, até que ambos alcançaram juntos o mais profundo êxtase...  
A jovem se aconchegou entre os braços do marido, como sempre fazia depois que se amavam. Ikki sorriu, pensando no quanto estava feliz por tê-la de volta.  
- Eu não deveria te contar isso, mas... apesar de ter ficado com muita raiva das coisas que você me falou, eu só pensava em ter você nos meus braços outra vez... – confessou o rapaz.  
- Por que você não deveria me contar? – perguntou Shina, sem entender.  
- Porque você me fez sentir raiva de mim mesmo! Doeu muito quando você disse que a única coisa que desejava de mim era a sua parte da herança... – explicou Ikki, um pouco envergonhado – Eu tentei me convencer que aquilo era só orgulho ferido, mas sempre que eu me lembrava das noites que passamos juntos, precisava me segurar para não ir atrás de você e dizer tudo o que estava sentindo!  
- Você devia ter feito isso... – disse ela, acariciando o rosto dele.  
- Eu não tive coragem... – respondeu o rapaz, tentando disfarçar suas emoções - Eu não conseguia aceitar que, além de me dar o golpe do baú, você também tivesse roubado o meu coração...  
- No fim das contas, nós dois estamos quites... porque você também roubou o meu! – afirmou a jovem, com um sorriso irônico – E eu também sofri muito quando achei que tinha perdido você...

Sem dizer mais nada, Ikki a beijou apaixonadamente. Shina correspondeu com o mesmo ardor, sentindo-se imensamente feliz por não haver mais nenhum obstáculo para atrapalhar a felicidade deles...

**Fim**

* * *

**Agradecimentos**

**nandinha82:** Muito obrigada pela review, Nandinha! Sobre o comentário da songfic: a Shina só não deu o tapa pq no fundo ela queria muuuuito aquele beijo XD  
Sobre Atração: vc está certíssima em suas ponderações (sim, eles fizeram tudo errado), mas vendo por outro lado: se a Shina resolvesse lutar por ele e dissesse que o amava, a fic já teria acabado, rsrsrsrs... além disso, não seria lá muito coerente se ela revelasse que o amava logo depois de saber que a velha paixão do Ikki tinha voltado. Ela ficou enciumada, e com razão. E o Ikki ainda fez a besteira de testá-la... só podia dar merda! (by Capitão Nascimento).  
O que dizer do Aioria? Apenas que ele é o Sr. Perfeito. A Shina sentiu inveja da prima, mas neste capítulo o Ikki deu duas provas de amor pra ela: não só dispensou a Pandora, como ainda pediu para a Shina ficar com ele, mesmo que ela não o amasse (ou seja: ele não se importaria se ela ficasse com ele apenas pelo dinheiro). E ela tmb provou seu amor qdo dispensou sua parte da herança! É muita emoção, snif...  
E a Shina estava grávida mesmo... sim, isso serviu como uma "desculpa" pra tentar uma reconciliação. Mas depois de flagrar o Ikki com a Pan, ela ia fugir sem contar nada. O desespero foi tão grande que ela nem pensou que o baby ficaria sem pai. Ainda bem que o Ikki não hesitou em dispensar a Pan e correu atrás da Shina!  
Quem sabe eu me animo a escrever mais oneshots de dois capítulos, kkkkk... Bjs e obrigada mais uma vez!

**Dra. Nina:** Qdo vc betou esse capítulo, eu quase tive um enfarte XD Vc me disse que gostou como beta mas odiou como leitora, foi engraçado e trágico ao mesmo tempo! Mas como eu expliquei pra vc naquele dia, Ikki e Shina reagiram da forma mais coerente com suas personalidades. Não teria cabimento a Shina ficar mendigando amor pra ele, nem o Ikki se declarar se ele ainda nem tinha certeza dos próprios sentimentos e do que a Shina sentia por ele.  
Sua análise sobre a Pandora foi perfeita! Mas acredito que, embora ela fosse uma menina mimada (uma mulher, pq na fic ela já tinha uns 26 anos), ela realmente amava o Ikki e foi obrigada a casar com o tal conde. Só que as atitudes dela de querer o Ikki de volta a todo custo, mesmo ele estando casado com outra, foram extremamente egoístas. Mas no fim, ela caiu do cavalo, kkkkk... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Taty:** Pois é Taty, na verdade ambos foram muito orgulhosos, pq se o Ikki não tivesse feito aquele "teste" pra saber se ela gostava dele, a Shina não teria dado uma resposta tão cínica (e totalmente falsa). Ela achou que ele ia se separar dela pra ficar com a Pan, e ele por sua vez se decepcionou qdo a Shina disse que só queria o $ dele (tadinho). Gostou do fora que a Pan levou? O ataque dela não deu muito certo, rsrsrsrs...  
A Marin merecia mesmo um final tão feliz ao lado do fofíssimo Aioria, e a June tmb se deu bem. Qto a eu parar de escrever, é verdade. Infelizmente, eu e minha beta estamos sem tempo (eu de escrever, ela de betar), sem falar que a minha inspiração viajou de férias para o Caribe e não voltou ainda, hehehe... pode até ser que eu ainda escreva fics curtas, mas não posso prometer nada por enqto. Mesmo assim, fico feliz de saber que meus leitores gostariam de ler novas fics. Só discordo de uma coisa que vc falou (que vc acha suas reviews patéticas). De jeito nenhum! Eu adoro receber suas reviews, principalmente pelos comentários super legais que vc faz sobre as histórias e os personagens. Espero que vc tenha gostado do final. Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Roberta:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Roberta! Realmente, a Pandora bancou a folgada mas teve o que merecia (embora a Shina não tenha dado na cara dela, hehehe...). E olha só, o Ikki até seguiu a sua sugestão (só não jogou ela na parede pq isso poderia fazer mal ao baby XD). Bjs!

**Juliene2007: **Obrigada pela review, Juliene! É muito bom saber que vc lê minhas fics, e tmb que elas parecem "de verdade". Eu procuro ser o mais realista possível qdo escrevo uma história. E foi muito legal saber que eu fiz vc gostar de Ikki e Shina juntos, mesmo eles sendo tão teimosos XD Vc acertou sobre o baby, hehehe... eu dei algumas pistas sobre isso, mas deixei a confirmação para o último capítulo para aumentar o suspense, kkkkk... Qto a parar de escrever, por enqto eu estou pensando nisso. Mas quem sabe eu ainda escreva fics mais curtas? Eu te agradeço muito pelos elogios. Bjs!

**Cristinaangelo: **Adoro suas reviews super detalhadas, Cristina! Qdo escrevo, sempre fico pensando no que os leitores vão achar de determinado diálogo ou situação, e adoro qdo alguém menciona essas coisas! Ikki e Shina tiveram uma briga daquelas, mas não poderia ser diferente diante das circunstâncias (e de suas personalidades explosivas). Eu tmb achei fofa a parte em que ele imaginou uma filha "igualzinha a mãe", e olha que ele nem sabia ainda da gravidez. Seus comentários sobre a Pan foram hilários! Ela tomou um belo fora (e ainda deu chiliquinho, kkkk...). Eu adorei escrever a parte em que o Ikki disse para Pan que não se importava se a Shina era interesseira, pq (apesar disso) ele a amava! Essa foi uma prova de amor e tanto!  
E falando em provas de amor, o Aioria não ficou atrás. A Marin tem muita sorte mesmo, conseguiu um homem generoso e ainda por cima lindo, como vc disse.  
Sobre as fics yaoi, eu realmente não escrevo. Eu não teria nenhum problema em incluir um casal gay nas minhas fics, mas daí a inventar romances dos cavaleiros de bronze entre si (ou com outros homens), ou juntar o Aioria (que é da Marin) com outro cara, não rola...  
Qto a eu escrever novas histórias, não vou dizer que nunca mais, mas tá meio complicado no momento. Eu vou torcer pra vc escrever suas fics, pq precisamos mesmo de autores novos no ffnet. Mas confesso que fiquei até vermelha qdo vc escreveu que qdo crescer, quer se parecer comigo XD Isso foi um elogio e tanto, eu fico muito feliz de saber que minhas fics influenciaram alguém a escrever. Mais uma vez, eu agradeço por seus comentários tão motivadores. Bjs!

**Lika-chan: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado da song, Lika! Bom, a Shina não deu os tabefes na Pan, mas o Ikki deu um fora na folgada, quer coisa melhor? Concordo que a Shina praticamente jogou o Ikki nos braços da Pan, mas ela realmente achava que ele ainda amava a ex. Finalmente os dois se entenderam, e vc acertou, tinha mesmo um bebê a caminho, hehehe... e o que dizer do Aioria, ele não existe XD Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**BlackScorpioNoNyx: **Muito obrigada, Black! Olha, eu realmente estou pensando em me "aposentar" das fics. Não é só pelas reviews, mas por outros fatores que estão me levando a isso. Vc achou que a Pan só queria infernizar o Ikki? Ela queria era o "homem dela" de volta, kkkk... ainda bem que o Ikki resistiu a sedução dela, né? Concordo que ele e a Shina foram cabeças-duras, mas a situação na qual se envolveram era bem complicada de resolver. Como vc previu, no final os dois se acertaram! Qto a June, ela se deu muito bem: virou assistente da Marin e ainda descolou um noivo! Bjs!

* * *

**Comentários finais:  
**_Mais uma fic concluída! Essa história já está entre as minhas 5 favoritas (das que eu escrevi). Eu gostaria muito de saber o que vcs leitores acharam do final, então lembrem-se de comentar ok?  
Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews, especialmente a Dra. Nina, minha beta preferida (e única XD), que apesar do estágio e da faculdade conseguiu betar todos os capítulos (com excessão deste último, pq eu quis manter a surpresa), e tmb comentou a fic inteirinha. Thank you!  
Adoro compartilhar minhas histórias loucas com vcs, mas vou dar um tempo nas fics. Desta vez não vou dizer adeus, prefiro "até algum dia". _

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_


End file.
